Past Story: Randall's School Days
by RandallFanOne
Summary: Randall Boggs tells the story of him in high school. Written and told by me, Randall.
1. My Home?

Hi, Randall here. Yeah its me. Sean might have told you about this little project were doing about my past life. Now, I'm releasing this one early, but only the first chapter, so you all don't get my don't get my past mixed up. Now, this time, I'm telling it. Its about my....well, just look at the title. You may all think I was hitting it out with the girl monsters or was a jerk in school. Well....your wrong! And so are those guy's at Pixar who don't know my life. In this first chapter, you'll see how a typical morning is. I'm still working on my book about my banishment, so don't worry about that (Although I had no idea what that last reviewer guy was saying. Anyhow! This is all I could do for now. Sean doesn't know I already posted this. Hehehe! Me and him debated on when we should tell humans about it. So if you get confused.....well at least try not to get confused. Please....not "flames" on this.

****

Past Story: Randall's School Day's

Chapter 1 My Home?

Oh Monstropolis....The end of yet another summer. Time just fly's by don't it? Ehh....anyhow....lets recap. The names Randall Boggs, but of course you all know....my name. A ruthless villain bent on being rich and famous. Well...let me tell you......does anyone know how life for me was in the past in my world was? Well....let me tell you, it wasn't pretty as some might think. Let me first tell you where I am at the time.

Now....let me take you back to when I was about 12 (in human years). What would my real age be at the time? I don't know, maybe those guys at Pixar will tell you about the Evil-At-Heart monster who was thought of to be a creation from the mind. But...enough of that. Let me take you back...

Ok. Summer is over, but school isn't. Now...as I think someone has explained someway or another, I have no parents. So far I've lived in an "Orphan Home" I guess you could say. Now let me explain. In this place, there are about.....10 or so monster plus me living there. Now....every now and then, one monster leaves and another comes in, either by their original family that had been looking for them, or a family or friend willing to take them in. Me? Hmph...not even one signal family would take me in. A...Anyhow...this place has 2...uh...how can I explain this.....uh 2 "caretakers" I guess. I'll tell about them later. Well....this orphan home was mine. Until I graduate school, I can't leave here. Let me tell you...its tough. Let me take an example. The only thing I was able to eat was dinner for the day. Sometimes I would be so miserable from the day that I hate to take the leftovers...Ick. But Hey! I'm not dying before I get out of this dump! Anyhow....lets have a long...and I mean long...flashback...

*

During that summer, the one which my middle school day's ended, there was nothing much I could do. I couldn't go outside these wall's....so I had to work with what I've got. I just stayed in my room, reading some books I found over the building, or study the past works in school I have done. I was a smart lizard. I had remembered many topics associated with school subjects.....some of which you humans probably wouldn't understand. But why would I go out anyhow? I had been cursed through my life. No friends.....no family...no respect....and the common event of being bullied around.

Wait...that reminded me of something. I won't explain the home yet, but let me tell you something. One night....I snuck down to the 1st floor and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Believe me....I would shriveled up if I didn't get water. Anyhow, I turned on the faucet, which was a normal silver one in most homes, although its metal was sort of dusted and not clear. A second later, I heard voices. I wet over to a wall that was beside an opening that lead to the living room. I knew what voices they were. The female voice was Bellfree....Smacher Bellfree. Or as I like to call her, "Smacker Bell". The male voice was Sigman Dilfert. Or rather "Discipline Dilfert". Why nicknames? You'll see.

I was thinking of just quickly getting back to my room, but then I heard my name in the conversation and listened closely. I heard a couple phases due to one voice overlapping the other. Ones like "Another home.....older....Randall...brother". I stopped listening. I was confused. A brother? My...brother? Is it true? Do I have one?!

Sadly....I lost my trail of thought as Bellfree came into the kitchen and saw me. Bellfree was a stout monster. Large red leather skinned body, two arms with black claws that weren't pointy, musty brown hair, and piercing blue eyes with a diamond socket. Having much experience with her, I started up to run, but she grabbed my tail and lifted me up. She shouted at me for being down here so late. She then carried me up the steps past the kitchen This lead to the second floor with rooms of the other "orphans". She dragged me across the floor by my tail, on my stomach. She went to the far door, which was mine, and placed me on the floor and opened it. She put me halfway through, my head neck and top body in my room. I was about to get up, but she slammed the door into my stomach, making me yelp in pain. I was now pinned against the door and the wall of which the door shut upon. Then she starting kicking my tail, literally. She kept doing it as I asked her to stop. I know what your thinking....it hurt really bad didn't it? Lets just say that's what I get annually. Anyhow....after about a couple of minutes, she threw me into my bed and slammed the door and locked it. I laid there in my bed. My eyes were watered, but I wasn't crying....I had to keep my dignity.

Ehh...ok then...now...back to the flashback.

It had been a week after that incident in the kitchen, which was still in the summer. I rested on my normal sized bed that had no covers on it at all. Now...looking at it from the center, let me explain. To the south was the wooden door that lead to the hall with the other rooms. Not much else. To the north you see not that much either. In the middle of the north wall was my bed, a simple bed that was like one from a bunk bed, just fitted with legs. To the left wall was a window closed by thin steel bars. To the left of my bed was a small desk without a chair. To the right was a shelf, with about three books on it. Shows you how many books are around this place.

Sometimes I peeked into the other rooms and saw that they had beds with sheets, windows with no bars, and better beds. Why wasn't I respected the way they were!? Ehh...well...forget that for now...Well...anyhow. I was sleeping on my side with my mouth open, thinking. Now....I was dreaming. I was dreaming...of being with my family.....Sleeping in my nice warm bed at night, heading outside with my brother who stands beside me in every way. A mother who cared for me.....and a father that would be my hero. Having a good job.....being the best, having many friends and much respect.....oh.....too bad it was just a dream. 

As I laid there I heard the door to my room unlock and open. It was Bellfree...

"Wake up you lizard!" she shouted at me. I cringed my teeth and my eyes, not wanting to come back to reality. I could then hear footsteps coming over, then stop. I sighed in relief, thinking she was gone. "....WAKE UP!" she yelled. With that, I burst awake, thinking I might have gone death. I was breathing heavily as I looked on her face.

"Get your tail out of bed and downstairs now!" She yelled at me. I gulped, hoping she wouldn't hit me. I was thankful when she starred then went off and slammed the door. I was a little unsteady from the wake. I got up and sat on the side of the bed, my legs supporting me as I sat. I was about twelve in human years now. I was about maybe....one inch shorter. No lines under my eyes, but they were very tired. Sometimes I can hardly see things far away. Glasses? Hmph...I wont get started on getting things for myself. I wasn't that much different actually.

Yep...just a normal wake up for me. I got up and went back to the bookcase. I stopped and saw my book bag on the floor near it. I grinned at it and picked in up and sat it on my bed. I swear I hated this. Every morning, a yell in the face to wake me up. Being as I was a nice guy, yes I was, I didn't have my....tough qualities yet. So I couldn't completely stand up for myself. Anyhow, after checking it, I placed the bag on. It was a simple brown bag. Honestly I think they got it for about 1 dollar. Now that I think about it....maybe less. I used my bottom hands to fix the two straps as I opened up the door and went into the hall.

*

To the left and right of me were brick wall's with a couple room's, which were the other monster's rooms. I passed by them and got to the stairs. A couple came out and ran down the stairs, pushing me against the left wall. I didn't mind, it was normal. Anyhow....now's a good time to explain this place's blueprint. Ok...this is from looking at it from the front side.

On the left side of the building, second floor, was our rooms. Mine was at the farthest left, away from everyone else, fine with me. Now, between the kitchen and our rooms were the stairs, which lead from the second to the bottom floor. Like I said, in the middle was the kitchen. Behind it was the living room, fir the caretakers only. And at the upper right corner near the living room was an office that was always closed. The office held files on us, and it was the place where adoptions were held. I always wanted to sneak into that room, but Bellfree always had the office's key on her side. I never dared to try and take it. And lastly, the exit door was to the far right of the kitchen.

I made my way down stairs and stopped at the end, seeing the others squabble over breakfast on the two wooden tables. Me? I never even got breakfast. I wasn't prepared to squabble. Now, back then I didn't have much experience with fighting. I didn't have the skills. Its true. I wasn't taught, besides.....I was always outnumbered. 

I couldn't leave for school yet through. If I did, Dilfert would switch to his nickname, and I don't want to tell you what he does. I just waited. I could feel my mouth was dry. I figured it was probably because I had my mouth open and had the sun's rays from the window shine into it. I went over to the sink, which was near the exit. I opened a cupboard slowly pulled out a complementary cup which was closely used by us all. I turned on the cold water from the sink, which was a normal silver sink, although its lost its shine. I took a gulp of the cold liquid and gargled it, and then swallowed it. Believe me, we didn't get pure water out. I placed the cup beside the sink and looked out the window in front of me. This place was on the outskirts of the city, which I later got my job in. This place's buildings were replaced by grass and a few trees. Well...actually this place isn't far from the city, but hey....what do I know? I can't get out of this place, even if I just wanted to take a look outside these walls for a while.

I continued to look, but I didn't know that Bellfree was right behind me. I pulled myself back from the window, but then something grabbed my fronds. My head and neck was pulled back and was now looking at the ceiling. I used my hands to hold onto the counter as my pulled back face meet Bellfree's.

"Well you slimy lizard, since you like spending time by the sink, I guess you can wash to dishes!" She shouted at me, making my eyes closed as she did it. I thought my neck would snap if she pulled me back even more. Thankfully, she let go, making me rub the area with my fronds with my top hands. Slimy!? Oh I wish I could have beat her then!

"Hey boys! Randall's kind enough to take care of the dishes for you all!" I heard her say as I got up. I saw the others get up and come over, pushing me back as they placed the plates in the sink The last one pushed me onto the floor as he headed outside to the front of the building. I stood up with a growl at the last one that left, as he couldn't hear me at the point. I could now see the sink filled with dirty dishes, more than they had used. I could then see Bellfree with a broom in her hand, looking at me. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I quickly turned on the waster and began scrubbing, seeing her sweeping, now paying mind to me.

I knew that if I didn't, she would have pounded me with the broom again. I knew I was gonna be late somehow, or that something entirely bad would happen. I do that allot. I always think ahead of what's gonna happen. I could see the others outside on the sidewalk, waiting for the bus, having some fights, as usual. Boy.....I wish I would have been taught to fight. Like I said, I can but I just can't win. One of these days....I'll show Bellfree, Dilfert, and those guys.......

As soon as I had finished I turned my head to see Bellfree gone. I washed my hands from the gunk I cleaned and dried them. I picked up my book bag and headed outside.

*

I followed the walk to where the road's bus stop was. But I halted with a small gasp as I saw the bus had already arrived, picking up the last waiting passenger.

"What!?" I yelled as I ran over to the bus, seeing it starting. "Hey wait!" I said again. But the bus started off, making me run after it, following the sidewalk, but it went into full gear. I stopped, seeing the bus speed up, its passengers laughing at me as it went off.

"Err! Why do they do this!" I yelled, stomping my front left food on the pavement. I looked down in defeat with a sigh. Then I took a minute to finally look around this place once more, the wind passing through my fronds and the sin heating me. There was a concrete road that separated two parts of the area. The only real thing of interest was across the road from my prison. It was.....a...church. Now...Don't ask me about church's in my world, so don't ask....but its important to me.....you'll see.

I gave up and started to walk. If I tried to run, I'd knew Bellfree would think I'm running away and start to chase me down or call the law enforcement on me. Honestly you would think I would just vanish. Well....truthfully....I didn't know how to turn invisible yet. I probably can, but I didn't know I could. Lets just say I didn't know I could, but I will learn, you'll see... 

*

After about a half an hour of dragging my feet, I got to school. I leaned my side against a nearby bench, lifting up my front legs and rubbed them with my bottom hands as I looked up at the school.

It was big alright. It had three sections I could see at the moment. The left housed two floors, the middle had three, and the right had two. It was white bricked with shinning window. And a flagpole with the school's flag tied on with rope. Not much more I want to tell about the place's description.

I stopped rubbing my feet, all four fine now, and saw no one around. Either I was early or something else. I walked over down the main walkway of cobblestones. I could see a fountain near the entrance door and stopped at it and looked around some more. I saw that in front of the right section of the school was a lunch area on top of a tall and large hill. It seemed to curve down into the section's wall. I shook my head and went to the door. I placed my top left hand into the door's handle. Suddenly, I could feel something tingling up my back. It was a skill that I seemed to develop for myself. I can sense fear up my back telling me to turn around. I didn't want to. I could see two shadows appear onto the glass door. Even though it was glass I couldn't see the figures completely. On was big and tall and the other was round and short. That's when I heard a voice.

"Well, well....look at who it is" Came the familiar voice from behind me. I gulped down some fear and turned around. When I turned back I gasped and got my back, my tail to the side due to because I was standing on my bottom feet. In front of me were the two who had followed me ever since I was young, the two who did everything to make things worse for me.......James P. Sullivan! And Wazowski!

"Well if it isn't Lizard Boy!" Wazowski said, the little popped out eyeball having a smirk on his face. I swear...If I was what I am a few years later, I would have punched that eye's eye out! Lizard Boy was what every.....bully, called me! It all started with these two! I despised that name! But at the time, I couldn't do anything.

"Will you two stop following me!?" I said, being as demanding as I could. Although my demand doesn't work as good as most. Let me tell you a little something. Sullivan....was the muscle, physical attacker. A social guy with groups of friends. He respected them, but never me. Wazowski.....was the emotional attacker. Such as branding me with the name Lizard Boy, joking on about me not having friends, my kind, how I was below everyone else, especially them........It hurt. Luckily.....they didn't know I had no parents. If Wazowski knew, I would be a further extension of a wreaked monster/ My body and feelings wouldn't survive.

"Well Randall....seems like your gonna go to the same school as us!" Sullivan added, giving me a smirk I'd like to swat off. "Alright! Guess we wont be looking for a new monster then!" Wazowski said.....I couldn't believe it! Ironic how they're always around. I sighed in defeat once more, getting back onto my four feet and getting my tail in its right position. I decided to try and make peace.....yeah right.

"Guy's listen....you think you could...ease up on the insults and pain? Please?" I asked. I am not a wimp in saying that! I just wanted to stop everything before it began. Wazowski then came over to my right side and turned to Sullivan, his small back behind him. He placed his left arm near my top left shoulder, as best he could the little creeton!

"Oh sure pal, we'll letup" He said. I did a small gasp and my fronds shot straight up as I smiled. "Really!?" I said, thinking they finally turned around over the summer. "Yeah.....Sully, you don't mind getting the door?" Wazowski said, making Sullivan come over and open the glass door, no one seeming to be inside. "Wow! Thanks.....You know...maybe this is the start of a new f....." I began, walking in. I shouldn't have been so careless. Sullivan stuck out his left leg, making me lose balance on my front feet. A knew I couldn't fall yet, thank you body structure. But Wazowski pushed my back forward, making me fall and slide into the building.

My head was shaking and was a little dazed from hitting the floor. I was on my stomach, my body flat. I could barely see Sullivan pass by me laughing. Then I yelped in pain as someone stepped on the beginning of my tail. Then near my bottom legs, then my back, then onto my head. I yelped each time, but then saw Wazowski jump onto the floor in front of me. The little green ball of slime walked on me!

"Hey Lizard boy, you'd be good for stairs!" Wazowski told me at eye level as he got up and left, laughing. I growled when the two were gone. I slowly got up, pain everywhere, and brushed the dirt off my scales. I will never trust those two! I yelped in pain once more, everything stinging. Wazowski weighed allot! Probably from all those snack foods he eats!

My scales were aching. my feelings were hurt. This was not a good way to start a day.....but for me....it was. I swore to myself.....one day....one day.....these guy's will push me too far! One day they are going to get what they disserve! Pain in the heart and body! And I'll get what I wanted......I wondered....if I would be like this....for the rest of my life...

I....can't believe I actually wrote this...so....what do you think about this huh? I almost cried when I wrote this Not much else I can talk about at the point....Sean might let me talk a bit in some of my stories. Joy has, oh!....Uh...Hi Joy! Thanks for doing my point of view, telling it straight from the heart. That company that tormented me will pay! Or I'll show them what I did to Sullivan! Also to anyone who thought me getting hit on the head is funny! It really hurt!....Sorry...lost my good side for a moment. I'll be back everyone, don't worry! (Jeez now I got a human army of fans? Jeez...this is a strange world) 


	2. A Day In The Life part 1

Hi everyone. Due to popular demand, the next chapter of this story is on! Sorry Ran's a little buys....something to do with pounding someone for placing something on the news. Hmm...anyhow, enjoy this chapter, its short, but the next chapter is already done, so just wait up. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 2 A Day In The Life part 1

I didn't feel that well as I picked myself up from the marble floor. I took my backpack into my bottom hands and used my tops set to rub the pain from my back and head, and turning partially for my tail. I swear....one day they'll get what they're doing to me.

Anyhow.....I looked around as I tried to remove the pain. The floor was marble. To the left was a door labeled "Front Office" with windows to show you what's going on inside, no one in sight at the moment. I looked to my right to see two halls. There was also a hall beside the office. Ahead was a glass hall that led to either direction. All I could see was ahead, which was a fountain, a few benches and a garden, which was outside. Hmph....didn't impress me. Above me was a simple white ceiling, to the left was a symbol of the school. "Monstropolis High School". Not much of a name was it? It was a simple school, regular. Not much to see here.

I was about to find out where to go, but....where was everyone? I rubbed at my fronds thinking I was late for something, but someone had to be roaming the halls. I left my tail alone, the pain subsided, and took a peek through each hall. The one near the office was covered with artwork, some paint on the floor from "un-considered thinking". Pictures of monsters on a blue background covered the halls. Yep, no reptile related monsters. I'm guessing this hall led to art-related classes. I backed off from it and headed to the other side and peeked in the hall closest to the entrance. Which led to a long hallway with no other hall's. Lockers covering the sides of the hall's and some classroom's. Nope, not what I'm looking for.

I then went to the last hallway. I had enough vision to see Sullivan and Wazowski head down this hall. They were nowhere to be seen. It went on and on. But I figured those two knew where to go, seeing as they had forms that went to the parents. Mine? Bellfree took it. So I had no idea where to go.

I was thinking of checking into the office, but then my own sense figured out where they could possibly be going to......an assembly.

I fitted my book bag on again and brushed back my fronds. Office or Assembly. I tried not to get frusterated over such a petty choice. Being a reptile as I was, I tried not to get too stressed. It wrecks a monster like me. I hate making choices.

I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I carefully bit my lip, seeing as I had sharp teeth. Oh...I should use these sharp choppers one time.....someday. As I thought about it, my tail moved itself into a different position. Strangely enough, my tail reacts to what I'm thinking or feeling.....

In any case, I decided. The sooner I get to the assembly, the sooner I get to see what kind of monsters I would be with. I slowly trailed down the hall, making sure my tail didn't swish, avoiding any chance of some joke to happen or a grab of pain. I then remembered something.

I stopped and ,using my top left hand, poked into the side pocket of my bag and pulled out a yellow sheet of and place it in my top ands. This is the form that had the classes I will take.

"Lets see" I whispered to myself.

STUDENT SCHEDULES

Name: BOGGS, RANDALL

I.D.: 88279102

Grade: 9

PDTermTitleTeacherRoom

11,2Mon. History 1Hazel, MelvinB-18

21,2English 9 ACrawler, RebeccaA-1

31,2Science 1Simperton, JessieC-6

41,2Human Study 1Riderson, Peter221

13,4Design Prod.Garcia, Jack230

23,4Math 9 A Knoepfel, Lisa 205

33,4Monster StudyPersse, Brian A-28

43,4 GymGriffon, ChrisC-24

Ok, some classes I bet aren't familiar to you humans.

Mon. History is simple Monster History. Like in your world, only this his story is about us......or should I rather say...the other monsters. So far I haven't heard any history about my anscestors or any reptiles. Its simple history, that's all.

The human world one can be a hard class. But, I wanted to be a scarer, so I needed to learn as much about the human world as I possibly could, to prepare myself. The class mainly is about the human world. Its land, inhabitants, dangers, and everything else.

Monster Study. Its a kind of science class that is about...well...us. We explore and study ourselves, habits, genes, body functions, everything.

Anyway, I placed the sheet in my back pack side pocket and held the straps with my top hands and continued. I passed a couple classes, but none were needed to enter. I also saw the different lockers. I didn't use one. Not after what happened last time. What happened? I'll tell ya later.

I still walked slowly, but then stopped near a four-way inner section. Why?

One, I see a gym to the upper left of the inner section. I peered through one of the door's window's with my emerald eyes to catch that there were monsters inside. It was an assembly.

And two.....I was gonna get pummeled. I missed the assembly....but....

I heard the bell ring off, meaning everyone went to and exit. I wasn't about to get run over. I could see the other monsters piling out of the gym, some heading straight for me. I knew how to get out of this.

I had at least one skill with me that I learned I had when I was young. I went over to a blank wall and, thanks to my cupped hands and feet, attached myself to it and scampered up, finding myself attached to the ceiling, with the crowd going below me. This was the only thing at the time that I had for defense.

I recalled the room numbers on my schedule. B-18. I had to get to the 2nd floor. I turned around and slinked down the hall to get to the one that had the staircase.

It wasn't abnormal, or against school policy, for me to do this. Its allowed. Just like what those slug type monsters and flying types do. So, students didn't wonder why I was on the ceiling as I passed over them. I wasn't afraid at the time, Sullivan wasn't tall enough hehehe. Heck, if I stood on my back two feet I would be taller than him, or at least the same height.

Anyhow, I got into the room with the exit and office. I went over the picture of this school's founder, one of the things in the room I forgot to mention, then headed into the other hall. I saw most of the students coming into this hall were either placing things in their lockers or talking. Since of as I didn't have any real friends, I didn't need to waste time. No one was heading up the stairs yet, at least I probably won't get run over.

As long as those at the orphanage, Sullivan, and Wazowski aren't near me, I'm fine. Sighing in relief, I went into the stair case and then got off the ceiling, dropping my four feet down onto the "first floor" of the staircase. I turned and headed up. The steps were blue colored, painted over the summer probably, looked knew. I made sure to keep my hand on the guard rail as I quickly went up. I hated stairs allot. Having four feet and walking up stairs made for two footers was hard. That's one reason why I didn't want to work on a scare floor that was on one of the high floors of Monsters Inc. But I'm getting a little ahead.

I got to the second floor and turned a corner, heading into a hall. Same as the others, except there was a window at the end of the hall. I could see hardly anyone around. I suppose silence is on floor three right about now. Taking in the time I had, I slowly began down the hall, looking at the names of the doors. I let my tail freely swish to its normal rythem, feeling safe at the point. "B-13.....B-15......B-17" I whispered, looking at the left doors. I stopped, making my tail stop as well. "Where the heck is...."I began, turning to my right. "Oh". There was B-18. I took in a deep breath, knowing this is the start of another year.

"Please don't let Sullivan be here, please don't let Sullivan be here" I chanted. Hmph....like it helps? What can I say? I can't be around him.

Taking in a deep breath again, I turned the knob and went in.

*

Inside was a normal looking class room. Desks in the middle, but unlike human one's they had tail holes in the back. Having a tail is one of the most common things a monster would have. A desk in front of the first set, blackboard behind it. A map of our world was held above it. If want to know, just look about Celia in Monsters Inc. and you'll know what it looks like.

I looked to my left, to notice the bookshelf. Another different thing was the Gerhible. A Gerhible was much like a gerble in your world, except it was black and had a gray diamond shaped patch on its forehead. It didn't interest me. Noticing the teacher wasn't in yet, I decided to take a look at the books we may be studying on. Before looking, I got back up to my normal height and went over to the farthest desk in the back. I placed my bag into the seat of the desk, then went back. I liked being away from a crowd....plus it also allows me not to get hit by spitballs. I went back over to the shelf and took a look.

"Monstropolis History"....."Early History of Monstropolis"....."War Study for Monstropolis"......"Scream Industry"......."How to control your class".

I laughed at the last one. "So true.....so true" I said to myself, shaking my head. I then stared at the "Scream Industry" book. As I decreed and hoped, I was to become a scarer......Top Scarer....of a scream power production company. I wasn't that frightening to monsters yet.....but to kids....it would be a smash! I was gonna be the best! Just like Fangs McDonald! I looked up to that guy you could say. The monster with the scare record. I always wondered what he would say if someone broke his record......if I....broke the record. A reptile like me....it would be hard, but I will beat the record.

Speaking of Scareing, it reminded me. Last year, my English teacher had told us kids were toxic. I thought it was pathetic! Its not like humans are dangerous, but how can they be toxic if so many monsters have gotten touched by one or two human things. Then I remembered the C.D.A. I was told that they would decontaminate monsters if they came in contact with anything human. I stand by when I say they aren't toxic. But then, nobody believes me. So if I get a job as a scarer, I had to be careful not to touch one. Why? Well......I don't quite understand how it works, but they have "Child Detectors". They scan ya, and if your caught your decontaminated.

We were told once what would happen if you got decontaminated. It was in "Intro to Monster Study" I had last year to prepare us for next year. I remembered how Sullivan gulped when he was told his fur would be shaved off and he would have to wait weeks before it comes back. As for me, they would hold me down and rip off the "infected" scales. Like shedding, but painful. You would feel an uncomfortable burn. I was lucky to never get "infected" through my career.....or rather what I went through.

I quit looking at the books when I heard the door opened. I stepped back to see who it was. It had to be Melvin Hazel.

Hazel was a tiger almost. Stood on two feet with three claws each, a fur body with a brown color and black spots. Two arms with five claws, small neck. Short things down his back that looked almost like my fronds but were pointed instead of curved at the end like mine. He had an oval face, hazel eyes covered by glasses, probably how he got his name. Not much else....except a book in his hand....yep...its Hazel. He was taller than me, that's for sure.

"Uh..." was all I could say at the moment. "Your a student right?" he asked me, moving his head down as he looked at me. "Yeah" I said, shaking my head up and down. "Name?". "Uh...Randall....Randall Boggs" I answered in a kind manner. What? I was like that. He opened hit mouth to say something else. I could swear he switched to a different topic as he opened the book in his hand. A piece of paper was in it. He used one of his claws to go down the list.

"Aha....there you are" he said, must've been the student list. He looked over me once again. "Strange...you seem a little young to be in this grade" he told me, circling to my left side. I had to admit, I skipped a grade. I was too intelligent at the time, so they promoted me to the next grade. It was either my intelligent nature, or that they just didn't want me in their classes. I decided to go with a good saying.

"Intelligence of the young will carry them farther than others" I said. I looked to my right side, trying to think of what I just said. I didn't get it. He seemed to get it. He placed his book on the side of his desk and went behind it and picked up some chalk. "Take any seat you want" he told me. I shrugged then went back to where my bag was. 

I took it off and placed it by the side. I got onto the chair and let my tail slip through the hole in the back. I folded my back pair of legs up to my body and let my front pair hang over the front edge of the chair. It was uncomfortable I had to admit. I hate sitting. I usually sit with all four of my feet on the chair. It didn't matter, either way I hated it.

Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are what keeps this one alive!


	3. Monstropolis History

Hey everyone, Randall here. I've decided to try my best and work on this for ya all. Seeing as how you humans want to know so much, I figured what the hey. This part is short, but it really focus (well actually this whole day will probably) on what everyone was like in the past. Anyway, lets see how these "so-called" monsters were like in the past, shall we? 

Chapter 3 Monstropolis History

I awaited eagerly for who was going to be in this class. Many are nervous for the first day, especially me. Lets see......

I finally heard voices. "(Its about time)" I thought with a smirk. I was fast I had to admit. I watched the door, waiting patiently. Yes, believe it or not there was a time when I could control my anger. I'm not that angry, shouting, impatient lizard I will soon become. 

Anyhow, back to the door. Coming through the door was Smitty. Or rather....Eugene. Small for his age I had to admit. Smitty was a chump.....a geek. Acted polite in a way actually. I have nothing against him, but we don't know each other that well. He was getting braces soon from his junk food eating.

Right next to him, as always, was Needlemen. Terrence Needlemen. Oh boy was he an idiot. Always talked to Smitty, letting his grade plummet. He always tried to pull a joke on someone, preferably me. The thing is, Needlemen wasn't the one to cause physical or mental harm. He'd rather do practical jokes. Lucky for me, Needlemen always got it wrong. He still laughs and lies about how he gets me, but no one believes him.

Hehehe....sorry....had to laugh at that.

Next up was George Sanderson. George wasn't a geek.....he was more of a....klutz.

"3......2.....1" I counted. As Sanderson entered, he tripped on the door's rim and fell on one of the chairs. Me, Smitty, and Needlemen couldn't help but laugh at the poor sap. I was thinking of helping him, but he got up himself. George wasn't a prank setter, but did laugh at other monsters. But the times we laugh at him beat how many times he's laughed at any of us!

Smitty and Needlemen took the middle front seats as Sanderson went at the top right desk, far in front of me.

Ricky came in next. Richard "Ricky" Plesuski. Your guy's remember Ricky? Let me get you a clue about the mouth with teeth. Well...there's you clue. Ricky and I didn't know each other very well. He loved lunch. Don't ask me how he eats, but I'm guessing they have to repair the tables where he eats. Ricky really hated being called Richard, one of his "anger pull's" you could say. He's ok. He came over and sat in the seat behind Anderson. Two desks in front of me. I kinda feel sorry for him. His long mouth went under his desk. Another monster came in and sat at the corner opposite of me. Not much about him except that he's a good joker.

Luckey then came in. Harry Luckey. I knew him alright. One of Sullivan's lackeys. I call him the "holder". I bet you can guess. Those tentacles of his are strong! Maybe its because he takes weight lifting. He took the seat behind Smitty, who was making a riveting conversation with Needlemen.

"Same old....same old" I mumbled, my head in my top left hand as my right tapped on the desk. "Oh...." I said, lifting my head up and looking at the door, everyone did. 

At the door was Percy....Percy Flint. You remember Flint? Sheri Flint? She was the recruit trainer at M.I. I think Sheri was currently training for Monsters Inc. Percy was her daughter. She was pretty much the same as her mom.....pushy. She pushes everyone around, including me. She's smarty talking and slick. Much like I will be. She's got a metal knuckle I swear. I remembered someone saying that her mom, later on when I get my job, punched a scare recruit. You get the idea. She took the seat beside Ricky, giving him a growl and making him hide his eyes under his desk.

Speaking of different students, you wouldn't believe how many schools we have. Some are even larger than your seven floor malls. What? Just ask Ted how school for him was. Fun fact.

Anyhow, seemed like a small class, I kept my eye on the door through. My tail twitched with anticipation. I always get a feeling when something's wrong.

My fronds shot straight up as we all looked at the door. Celia Mae. Yep....her. Let me tell ya, she was great. I just say that? What I meant was....she was the popular girl. Had the best school pictures, her own gang, editor of the school's newspaper, and every boy wanted to ask her out. Let me tell ya, Percy hated Celia in all ways possible. Celia was catching the eye of every guy in the room, except me. I was just surprised she was here.

I had no obsession with girls what so ever. I don't know....I guess you could say I had no intention of a relationship, marriage, and offspring. I just thought I'd never get the chance. She came over and sat in the seat diagonal of Luckey. Boy....was Percy stuck up.

Huh? Wazowski? Oh yeah. Wazowski and Celia haven't met yet. Guess he was too busy with me. You'll see what happens between these two.......

So far....so good....except. I crossed all four sets of fingers, you get the point. Some luck. Coming through the door next was Sullivan. Now. Here's something that's on all your minds. How did this joke setting, pain sending, name branding throw rug turn into that pathetic goody two shoes? Let me tell ya.

Sullivan was a bully to me. The big one. He hates me. In the many years, he does tricks and jokes on me, pain as well. But he slowly changes from the bully to the good guy. Emphasis on slowly. When he became a scarer, he wanted to make peace with me. Oh sure...make piece with a guy who hurt me in many ways and branded me with "lizard boy" for years. Yeah right! That day of the incident that will come, he was no longer the good guy. That.....that was the Sullivan that hated me. The one that banished me wasn't the good guy at all! He was my tormentor. After all he's done to me, and banishing me, you think I'll forgive him!

...Sorry....blew out there. Long story short, Sullivan slowly changes.

I was shocked. If Wazowski was with him, luckily he wasn't, I may have a heart attack. Almost had one when I was a scarer I think. You all saw it. Anyhow....

My fronds were on end, eyes widened, and my tail wrapped around the nearest of the chair's legs.

Now. I'm not afraid of Sullivan.....I was afraid of what he's capable of doing, the physical him.

"(Will he just!....Ehh....fine....I guess I have to deal with him)" I thought, letting out a sigh as I placed my face in my top hands.

I looked back up to see him sit in the chair right beside me. I made sure he didn't try anything. He seemed to not care about me for the moment. Some other girls and guys came in. The class was small, surprised me a bit.

Don't worry, this ain't one of those story's where you get bored from the teachers dragging on. Soon enough, when everyone got seated, the bell rang. Unlike your school's, ours didn't have a pledge. Guess it was something that the school board haven't figured out yet. I hear they're close to getting one. The teacher told his name, the class. You know....the blah, blah, blah. Welcome to this class, I'm blah, blah, blah. You be learning blah, blah, blah.

We all sighed at one point or another. We all didn't like school. Except Celia. I was still uncomfortable, being next to Sullivan. I peered over to take a look at him. The rug was busy nodding his head. I decided not to worry about him, letting my tail come off the chair leg and lay comfortably on the floor. After awhile of the blahs, the teacher talked about himself. I was a little interested. Then he started to get something from his desk. Handouts no doubt. To me, there was no point to getting them. It hurt me to read "Parent signature". I don't have to explain. I peered over once more to see Sullivan turn to talk to someone at his left.

I cringed my teeth so I wouldn't shout. Sullivan had his right foot right on my tail. I moved my feet and held my desk. Why didn't I yell or anything? Well...they would say it was an accident and I would make a fool of myself and Sullivan would pound me if I blamed him for something he really did. Besides, Hazel noticed. I was fluttering my feet in my desk from the pain.

"Randall? Do you have to use the rest room?" Hazel asked me. I un-cringed my teeth, not wanting to yell. Some sweat was on my face, not much to see through. "No...." I answered slowly and shaky. He turned back to his desk. At that, Sullivan released my tail. I quickly drew it back. I sighed in relief. I know he did that on purpose! I didn't want to hold a grudge, I just growled at a low tone.

The class went on and on. Sullivan was surprisingly ignoring me. He must be scheming. Ricky was still hiding from Percy, looking as best he could at the teacher. Percy was too busy glaring at Celia. Smitty and Needlemen were still looking straight. Anderson was soon falling asleep. I wouldn't blame him. Luckey was doodling on his paper, bored out of his mind. Celia was paying attention, as always. I was busy checking my classes. Science was new to me. Haven't tooken it in a long time. Maybe I could make something that would turn a rug into a cockroach. I had to chuckle. Me as a mad scientist....nah.

Time ticked away and soon period 2 would start. After a long talk, getting pass outs, then finishing different forms. Finally the bell rang.

I decided to go last as everyone started to get out. I held the door open for everyone, not thanks mind you. Celia smiled as she went past me through, I think it wasn't for me. I could've sworn Sullivan shot a glare at me.

"Your welcome" I whispered in a sarcastic tone, heading out.

Oh, just incase you were not informed, Sean and me put a special chapter in The Old Days that tells about me and Waternoose first discussing the SE idea. And thanks to me, Sean's going to redo The Old Days, with my help of course. Anyhow, I'll get the next chapter ready for ya!


	4. The Next Class

Hey folks, Ran here. Sorry I haven't been updating my....account of absence. I decided to work on this a little more. And I'm just getting over Nov. 3rd, I'm sending this in from a Spa I'm currently in thanks to a friend of mine. Anyway, this is the next class. I won't say much, but I think it was easy for me to do this one. I decided to use my tail as a finger too *laughs*. Anyway...enjoy.

Chapter 4 The Next Class

As soon as I got out, I had to perch my back against the wall. The hall was filled with so many students. Being of many sizes of course, there were really long and big ones stalking around. I didn't want to end up in the mess, so I got my self on the wall and up onto the ceiling.

"(Jeez can they just build more schools or something!?)" I thought as I tried to remember where I was going now. "(Uh...English....A-1)" I remembered. I forgot to note I took a peek at the school's map when I was in the main hall. Remembering what it said, I had to get to the third floor.

I took off as fast as I could. Couldn't be late now could I? Anyway, I took to the stair case I used and took flight. I noticed no one was coming yet. They were more concerned about talking with other people or using pranks or something else like that. Having no interest, I continued. I stopped at the door and pushed it open with my hand. Bouncing my right limbs and tail on the door, I got through. Taking a look around, I could only find two or three monsters around. I got my feet onto the floor and fixed my pack, making sure nothing was open. I took a moment, then slowly began walking.

I took a look to find which class was mine. "(Why do they even have letters?)" I thought, thinking of how the school board does things like that. "Here we go". I found it. I took in yet another breath. Two out of five that Sullivan will not be in here. I was about to go....that is before...

"Ow!" I grunted, feeling someone grab my tail. "Well if it isn't Lizard Boy". I thought at first that it was either Sullivan or Wazowski, but then again they don't sound female, which would be kind of funny heh heh.

I looked behind me to see Percy. I gulped, hoping I didn't do anything to make her....unnatural. She kept a hold of my tail, not wanting me to move I guess.

"Uh....hi Percy....." I shuddered. "Don't you hi me!" she said, waving her other fist in my face. She yanked my tail, making me yelp a bit. She let go and moved in front of me. I gritted my teeth to forget the pain.

"Eh...Ow...." I mumbled. Percy, like always, mistaken that I said something about her. She grabbed the strap of my book bag and pulled the front of my body near her face. I could only smile, hesitatingly.

"You say sometin!?" she said, raising that lucky fist or hers. Now, if I was what I was in the movie, I would've given her a good double right hook. But all I could do then was....

"Uh no Percy....I...I wouldn't.." I said, hesitatingly. Believe me. You couldn't help but be like that around her. She once got Waxford a good five-eye punch, he was out of school for five days, one for each of his eyes. Been afraid every since of her, especially his mom. Why do you think he didn't want to be a scarer? He didn't want to go through her mom. Sheeesh.

"Listen you sack of scales, I want you to do something for me...." she said. I was surprised. She never asked me to do something for her. Maybe I would get something out of this. "Uh.....I'm listening..." I said. "Lunch is up after this, and I want to give Celia a good makeover....all you have to do is....distract her...." Percy said. I know she didn't mean that literally. If I didn't do that, I would find my eyes in my mouth. So I had to. "O...Ok..." I said. I really didn't have anything against Celia. Plus....it wouldn't hurt if Percy did everything....would it?

"Well good......You do this and I might think of letting you off this year..." she said in a scratchy voice. I swear she eats ruffled chips everyday. Just like Wazowski. "Uh.....thanks" I said. She took a moment before letting my strap go. Taking a moment, she took the handle of the door and opened it. Not knowing how the door opened.....I knew now. The door hit me right in the face, making my fronds also hit the glass. Percy hardly noticed me as she closed the door. I was glad I didn't have a nose, it would be broke right about now.

Having not expecting it, I could stand. I fell to the floor on my stomach, my fronds falling onto my eyes. "There has to be a better way to negotiate..." I mumbled.

I got up, a little shaken, and opened the door. In side, I could see Percy talking to the teacher. Must be telling her that she's on the class list. I could then see someone was already in the room. I couldn't help but....try...to grin. It was Jaime Waxford. He seemed concentrated on his book he had on the desk. Well actually, Waxford was reading one of his many comic books. He always hid them in the books we were issued. Now, many of you might not know this, but Waxford DOES have a mouth. Its just about his tentacles. It always made me wonder if Waxford had a Trent for a grandfather or something.

Anyhow, about him. Waxford was a coward. I was braver than him for sure. He just was plain scared of Percy. He had eye problems, like me, but worse. That's why he chooses to stay at the front. Me and him got along alright. Not friends, just acquaintances.

Percy finished and walked by Waxford. "Hey Wax face" she said as she passed him. Waxford sprang to attention and hid his eyes under the table. Percy musta thought he learned his lesson, she moved to the back row and sat in the seat way behind Waxford. I shook my head at the sight, also trying to straighten my head. I walked in, seeing Waxford still hiding and Percy looking through her bag.

I got a good look at Rebecca. She had no legs, nor no arms. Wonder why? Rebecca was a Beholder. No, its not a monster that is forced to be holding something, heh heh....get it? Ok....

Anyhow, a beholder was a monster that looked like a floating eye. The whole front side of her was a purple colored eye. Her back was almost like a mold like color, with spines. Around her sides were twelve other eyes, almost like Waxford's. One, with its tentacle wrapped around it, was writing on the board with chalk. She was indeed floating in mid-air. It was easy to see why she got this job. Beholders were GREAT at listening and seeing. I'll learned a little about them last year. They could spot someone moving in the distance that no one else could even find. It would be easy for her to find someone to get in trouble.

I slowed my pace. Having suction cupped feet as well, I guess she couldn't hear me. "U...." I started. She spun around and had her eye to me and came right up to me. Apparently she did have a mouth just below her eye.

"What? You another student or what?" she asked. Jeez, must be related to Percy or something. Sheeesh. "Uh yeah I am...Ra...." I began again. "Did I ask your name?" she asked, seeming frustrated. "Uh no but I assumed that..." I began....again. "Assumed what? That you thought I was gonna ask your name?" she asked. Boy, she loved asking questions. I just kept quiet. She reached over, with one of her eyes, and took in a clipboard on her desk, placing it in front of her eye, holding it with the other.

"Name" she said. "But I was just going to tell you th...". Can't I just finish one sentence!? "Name I said" she called. "Randall Boggs....." I said, sighing in relief that she let me finished. "Oh good....another victim of my class" she said, placing a smile on her face. "You cause trouble boy?" she asked me. "Uh...no..." I replied. "Well I'll be the judge of that....can't trust everyone...even if you look like a good kid" she told me. I wanted to smirk, but decided not to. "Take your seat, and if I were you...." she began, placing and eye behind my back. "I would stay away from that student....". Her eyes looked over at Waxford.

Now I get. She seems to like the troublemakers. I think. She pushed me forward. Guess I'll take my seat then. Trying to be a little smart, and to help out poor Waxford, I went over and sat by him. Another reason was.....just to get smart to Ms. Crawler hehehe. I never really liked being near others, but being near the front helps my vision. That and that I won't be in the back with the "childish" students. 

Now I know you all remember how Waxford was SO afraid of me when I questioned him that time. Well honestly.....he's just a plan coward. You could see how week he was when he gave.....him....a "high-eye".

Anyway. I could see Percy was already busy trying to find her music player. I turned back, not wanting her to see me. Crawler was busy still writing on the board. I turned to my side to see Waxford still hiding under the table. Jeez what a baby. Might as well tell him Percy's gone. He was shaking. I placed my left top hand on his back.

"Hey Waxford, she's gone...." I told him. He shakily rose and laid back in his seat, thankful. "Oh thanks Randall...." he said. Yeah, he knew me. "Come on Waxford, why do you have to be such a coward?" I said. "Tell me one guy who doesn't get afraid of that!" he told me, pointing back. I looked back at Percy. She was eating lunch early, taking a huge bite out of her millipede sandwich. I gritted my teeth and we both turned our heads to each other.

"No argument here" I replied. Guess he was right. Waxford sunk back into his seat. I did too. The door opened and we both picked our heads up to look. Nicholas Schmidt. You probably don't remember him very well. Long legs and hands. Eyes at the top of his head, mouth just below it, and fully red....or pink...your call.

Nicholas was one of Wazowskis "fans". Always laughed at his jokes, no matter how stupid they were. He was great at getting out of situations. Such as when he got a friend in the medical department and got a day off work. Had the excuse too.

He was a fun guy through, didn't have anything against me. Made me laugh a few times. He came over and sat in the seat diagonal of Percy. Next up was Sanderson and Ricky. Ricky came and sat in the desk to the corner of my left. And Sanderson took the seat behind him, making sure to walk over the door rim. Nuts, I wanted a take two ha ha.

Coming up next is someone you probably won't see. David Strife. He was reptilian. Almost alligator body. A short head, blue eyes, spines down his back. His neck formed into his body, which was dark green scales with sliver specs, which went down to his short legs and ending with his large tail. He was almost the same size and height of me. He also had five...well I guess you could call them fronds. But they were thin, almost as thin as hair, and we're curved down in front of his left eye.

I didn't know Strife well. He wasn't connected with Sullivan or Wazowski. He was more of a mystery to us all. He seemed more like the quite sort, always did his work and didn't fool around. Hmph...seems like all us reptiles are tied to wanting success. Anyway, he was ok with me. He came over and sat beside me, fitting his tail through the hole, and placing his hands together on his book. 

Strange as it may seem, I couldn't help but be....a little confused.

Anyhow. Robert "Dentures" Peterson was next. You all know him of course. Peterson always had candy bars for lunch. That's why we called him Dentures sometimes. He had to get them for his teeth. On account that he had bad breath and his teeth were falling out.

He was a friend of Sanderson. Peterson was an ok guy. Always helped Sanderson sometimes by helping him with "accidents". 

Anyway, he came and sat beside Sanderson. Always the friend. Well....small class, maybe this won't be so bad. Remember my luck? Good, then your paying attention.

I placed my hands behind my head. "Easy street" I whispered to myself. And what do you know.....

The door burst open and there was....

"And that street just got pot holes" I whispered to myself in frustration. "The party has arrived!". Wazowski. Yep. There he was. The green oval of comebacks. The monster that no one can defeat in a conversation. I grabbed Waxford in my hands and shook him. "Just kill me! Kill me now!" I whispered loudly. Waxford just stared. "Well well.....looks like your with me Lizard Boy". I turned my eyes to the left. Wazowski right in front of me. I let go of Waxford and stared back. "Don't think you can trip me this time Wazowski...." I said. "Oh that's too bad.....I enjoyed it" he retorted. He walked, more like strutted, to the back row. When he was in the middle of the room, he noticed Percy. "Well if it isn't the olive now" she said. Thank you Percy. Wazowski put on his cowardice. He moved over and sat in the seat three seats behind and one seat over from me. Remember what I said about her being able to get everyone?

Thankfully Sullivan wasn't here. Guess the board thought the two together would disrupt classes. Crawler seemed finished, turning her eyes to us.

"As you know class, I'm Ms. Crawler...." she said. Duh. "I will teach you everything you need to know in this class about English...but first....I want to go over the rules of this class" she said. Every English teacher. Blah blah blah. After that she gave Ricky, David, me, and Waxford papers to pass back. "Eh..." I began. Strife took the one that I had to pass back to Percy. "I'll take care of it" he said. He got out of his seat and headed back, setting the paper on Percy's desk. Percy was listening to her music at the time. He came back and sat beside me.

"Thanks" I said. "Don't mention it" he said, acting as if it was a simple thing. After a few more blah, Crawler gave us each a "get to know" type of form. You know, one of those that let the teacher know more about you. Ok lets see.

"Favorite music.....blues, jazz....Clubs or After School Activity's.....none" I whispered to myself. In about a couple minutes I was done. So was Strife and Waxford. Peterson and Sanderson were talking together. Percy was moving to the beat of her music and writing squiggles. Nicholas and Ricky were thinking of what to put next, and Wazowski was busy was busy looking through his Scare Cards. Yes, there are cards of scarers in our world, just like baseball players in your world. The rarest of them all was Fangs McDonald. One of Wazowski's goals in life, as he's told over a thousand times, was to get that card. Hmph, some goal. Its a 1 out of 8000 chance.

Anyway, the teacher seemed busy also. About a half an hour later, she was done what she was doing and passed out the many forms you would get in every class. What you will need, sections of the class, things like that. I had all I needed. I was set up when I began school to have everything I'll need till the end of it. That way my "caretakers" won't have to take care of it. I placed down the papers into the back at my side. I zipped it up. Not much work there a?

I turned back to Wazowski, who was scrambling through his bag at the moment. I thought he would be doing something too. Him and Sullivan haven't done anything.....well I wouldn't say extreme, but.....you know.

I decided to keep it at the back of my head, as I placed it on my hand. I tapped my left hands on the desk as I awaited the bell.

Short class? Hey, I'm speeding things up for ya. Don't want this to be boring.

Waxford was comfortable enough to start reading his comic book again. Strife was looking through the papers we were given. Everyone else was doing the same thing. Bingo. The bell rang. I grabbed my bag as Waxford hopped our of his seat and grabbed his bag, seeming to want to get to class early. Strife was taking his time, seeing Peterson, Anderson, Ricky, Wazowski, and Nicholas heading out. Percy just noticed what was going on and packed up her stuff.

I got up and headed out, Strife behind me. I had lunch in the middle of the day. So it was up next. "See you at lunch..." Strife said, heading off. "...Yeah" I replied. It wasn't what Strife said that got me worried, its what I thought about. I was thinking about what Percy said. What was going on in that devilish mind? Well.....I'm about to find out....and it ain't pretty.

Not much, but I got more coming. Yeah, believe it or not, I would've been the better person in the future if it weren't for all the abuse and all that...."demoting" stuff, such as my boss. Anyway, tell me what you think. I've been having a hard time since the...."anniversary" of my......absence.


	5. Flinging the Slug

Hey everyone! Randall here. Sorry I haven't been around lately, had some things to get done. And I'm a little down about writing that thing involving my caretaker.....

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

Chapter 5 Flinging the Slug

I waited a second, trying to remember where the lunch room actually was. I decided to go with a saying. As some human once said....

"Follow the crowd...." I turn tail and headed for the stairs. Halfway down I could hear the early chit chat of the students. Typical....well at least I'm on the right floor. I go to the doorway to see monsters heading down the right of the hall. I grinned in thinking that I was on the right track. I took to the ceiling and trailed down the hall. A right into a hall, then later on a left. Bingo.

A long line was already forming to the side line of where the serving was happening. I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to get caught in a line. I decided on getting a table first. "Claim" one if you will. I went into the huge room and took a look around. Simple white colored, pillars holding its ceiling up. To the left was a door that led to the back of the school.....or is it the front? I kept a look around and settled for a table that was in front of a two pillar wall. What the hey. At least I don't have to look behind me. I crawled over and got onto the floor and took a seat, slipping my tail through the hole and placing my bag beside me. I quickly placed a bored expression on my face. I think I've used it before.

Seeing as no one was around, I settled to search my book bag for something to do. I had to wait until that line went down. Lunch was mostly the only thing that kept me alive these years. I felt like I should first claim my seat, table, first. Seeing as how no one likes me in this school, they wouldn't think of sitting near me.

Anyway, I settled for looking at the forms that told what I would be doing this semester. I placed them on the table and looked over them. "Blah blah blah....the same old thing.....can't they just tell us about it...." I mumbled. Its getting old about having some teachers hand you something and don't explain it. I go bored out of life looking over them and placed the papers back in my bag and took out my tracker. I flipped through a couple pages and stopped, seeing the map of our world.

I was good in Mon. History. Seeing as how I was paired with morons. Offense to Sullivan. I was at first, before knowing of scareing, thinking of traveling our world. No sooner had I wanted to be a scarer did that idea disappear. I haven't been anywhere else except the area my "home" is and the city. Who knows what else is out there....

What? What our world looks like? Well actually you can pretty much see a map of it above Celia in Monsters Inc.'s lobby.

Shoot!. I was just reminded. Dead smack in front of me was her and a couple of her friends. Whatever Percy was planning, I had to do it in the middle of the cafeteria. Where was she anyway?

I got my answer from a "Psst" sound behind me. I looked to my side. The long table, half hidden from the wall, was where she was. She smiled evilly at me. I knew she had something up her sleeve. She rummaged through her backpack as I tried to think.

What is she going to do?! What am I going to do!? Who will this hurt more? Me or Celia?

I turned back around and looked. In her had was a plastic bag filled with something. You probably could tell nothing was solid in there. It was actually a gas. I could tell from the air swirling around in it. It then caught me. I it was a perfume....a human one.

Now don't ask me. I don't usually use any...."scent" enhancers. Sure I spray my fronds here and there, but not at this current time. Anyhow. Let me think. Try thinking that a human perfume is the exact opposite of what it is.

Confused? Well lets just say it smells bad to us monsters. It wasn't the same as touching a human, its rather like a "rare sickness". Monsters would go on and on that they would die or something, when all they had to do was wash off twice a day.

Really. That stuff couldn't come off for weeks. I now know what she was planning. Her father's a researcher in the field of humans. From what I know now, it would be pretty stupid to try taking a human info class.

Anyway. She signaled me the go ahead to distract Celia. I was nervous at first, gulping down those first questions I made. But I lifted myself up from my chairs and started toward Celia. At first, I wanted to go through with it. Just a little talk, a slight turn of the head, and a free life of Percy. Believe me, she keeps to her work. Just tell her victims. Now the old me, the one who was stressed out and blinded by rage, would've let her get this.

"What do you want?".

I broke out of thought and saw that I was right near Celia, all of them including her staring at me. "Uh.....uh....hi Celia" I started, not sure really what to do. Well, I knew how much this would do. Celia would be so embarrassed. I tried to come to a conclusion. Jeez, I couldn't be responsible for this.

"Jeez I'm an idiot" I whispered. "What?". I had to. "Celia....Percy's gonna" I began, pointing my top left hand back of me, then turning my head.

Percy had placed the bag in her pack, seeming to only use it on Celia, and had her tray in her hand. Ehh....

"Oh shoot" I said. She threw it at me. I had enough time to duck. I dove down and hit my stomach on my floor.

(SPLAT!)

I rolled around to see what I feared. Sullivan and Wazowski had been coming out of the line. That's when I saw Percy's plate slide off Wazowski's face. I didn't want to know what was in their minds. The first time Wazowski got hit with something other than piles of paper work, he would cause a......

"FOOD FIGHT!"

You guess it. Everyone picked up what they could find and threw it to the nearest monster possible. I dove under my table, while grabbing my pack, to avoid any impaction. No I'm not a coward. Why would I miss out on this? Well, recently I had to go through skin shedding. Yes....it was hard and painful at times, but I had new shinning scales for the year. And I couldn't ruin them........at least until after Picture day.

I just watched. Seeing the cafeteria ladies taking cover behind their "kitchen". What the heck were these guys thinking!?

I looked to my left to see Strife under the table far from mine. He seemed to growl as he did, he must have gone through skin shedding recently too. I don't know if this has ever happened in the human world before, but let , me tell ya...when you have Wazowski in your school, you wouldn't go through a year without him doing this.....if he got hit that is.  
I stayed where I was, hoping an attendant or someone would come in and end this. I looked across me to see Celia under the table, laughing. Wazowski and her were too busy to notice each other. I turned around and looked back at Percy, who was taping her fingers on the table. She didn't like anything that was just for fun, but no one even dared to hit her.

"(Three guess's I'm going to get blamed for this)" I thought. I was soon torn from my thoughts when I was yanked out under the table by my tail. My eyes soon found the floor, but shifted to who was holding me. Sullivan of course. He smiled, on that I would give four hooks to.

"Take aim Mikey" he said. I gulped upward, being upside down and all, and looked upward to see Wazowski ahead. He had a container of "Snail Slime". The little olive stole it when nobody was looking! Sullivan wanted to make sure I couldn't get away. He held my tail with his one hand and held the area between my legs with his other. "What are you doing!? You know how hard that is....!" I began.

Too bad for me. I got the full splat of that slime. It hit onto my back and down onto my face. I was covered in the goo! I spat out some of the slime from my mouth, hated the stuff, as Wazowski went for round two. He picked up Celia's tray and aimed. That was all I could take. I swung myself left and, like a jungle vine, and then to the right. The projectile missed me as I hit into Sullivan, knocking him onto his back. He let go of my tail as I found myself right onto of the big galoot. Sullivan slowly lifted his head with a growl, as all I could down was smile nervously.

"Uh oh". For once Wazowski was right. My head shot up, along with my fronds, looking at where Wazowski was, Sullivan as well. I spotted the principal (he had a tag on his suit, which was for new students) with a pizza on his mouth.

He was huge! Take the body of Ranft, plus twelve tentacles for feet, four buffed hands with claws, broad shoulders, large mouth like Ricky's with pointed teeth, and eyes like Sullivan's. He starred daggers at everyone as his bottom arms took the pizza off as he took a hold of his whistle around his low neck and blew loudly. Everyone stopped immediately. After a moment of looking around in silence, me hesitating, he spoke.

"Alright....who is responsible for this!?" he yelled. Phew. He almost blew Wazowski over if he didn't stand his ground, I could tell because my fronds moved like crazy from his wind full mouth.

"Alright then.......does everyone want to clean the cafeteria?" he said. That settled it. After a moment, Sullivan and Wazowski pointed at me. Their friends soon followed in the pointing. "Wha!? I didn't!" I started. "Come to my office....." he said, turning. I was about to say something else, but Sullivan noticed his back was turned. He grabbed my neck and threw me on the floor beside him. I didn't want to move as he got up. I could see Sullivan was about to plant his foot on my back. But I was thankful when he stopped, seeing the principal turn. I slowly got up and limped my way toward him, a small limp, I would be better in a minute or two. "As for you...." the principal began, looking at the ones who pointed. "I want you to spend thirty minutes after school cleaning this up!" he yelled. He walked off as I saw Sullivan punch his fist into his palm. That gave me the cue to leave.

*

"Do you know how long it takes to clean all that up!?".

"But I didn't....!".

"Quiet Boggs! A selection of your piers told me you started it!".

Me and the principal, who's name was...heh heh....Fargus, were having an all out war here in his office. "But Mr. Fargus! I was under the table at the beginning!" I said. "Yes, trying to hide from being caught!". "But look! See!" I said, rubbing my gooey scales. "If I started it, I wouldn't have let me scales get slimed!" I said. "Big deal....you reptiles are slimy creatures anyway" he said.

Ooh...that hit me. Not just me, but anyone like me. I was shocked then, but I would have thrashed him now.

"Besides, after starting this fight, you pounce on James P. Sullivan!" he added. Pounce Sullivan? Me? "But I....eh" I said . "Enough Boggs! You listen to me! I give you three strikes! One down, leaving you two more...after last one, if you don't shape up, I'll have you expelled!".

Sheeesh.....I've had a good record since the beginning of middle school (no detentions and such). Liars Ehh...at least I have two chances...

"Now get to class!" he yelled at me. "And Boggs.....I'll see you after school...." he added. I slowly got up, still shocked. After school? Oh no. And just before I left....

"Those reptiles are all alike, slimy, foul, lying members of society....just like that one of Scare Academy....".

*

I dragged myself down the emptied halls, lunch wasn't out over, looking for my class on this floor. My neck hurts, my tail hurts, my whole body does. My scales were sticky. And above that, being called a "slimy" reptiles! Ergh! I would kill him!

"That principal thinks....he's so mighty....calling me slimy....he'll get it one day..." I mumbled. Didn't want to tell it to him.

"Stupid Sullivan....I'm surprised I don't slip".

I was right then. Snail Slime was like a sticky coating, but on my scales it was the same. I swear, if anything got onto me, I wouldn't get it off for hours.

This was NOT a good day! But at least the next thing would cheer me up, and I didn't expect it.

I stopped and looked ahead. The hall that went left to the lunch room was just ahead, as did the hall ahead led to a stairwell, near my next class. Right at the turn, wearing quite a rather comical sash.....was Fungus Simperton.

I chuckled as I spoke. "Oh boy". Let me tell ya, Fungus was alright in my book. He was sorta my only friend for years. He wasn't that shaky self around me he was like in the "movie". That was because of the yelling I did because of my constant stress.

Anyhow. He was the only one that I....controlled. In a word he's the only one who listened to what I told him to do? Get it? No? Just watch.

I still had to laugh as I got onto the ceiling, slinking myself over to him. "Fungus" I said in a ghostly voice. now, by how long I've known him, Fungus is a coward.

He simply spun around as I spoke again. He backed up a bit as he thought that the sound was coming from inside the locker wall. I dropped down behind him as he back up. He backed up to the point where he hit my chest.

"Hey Fungus". He jumped, well actually spun, around to see me. I laughed at how good that was. "Randall!?" he yelled, surprised. I slowly stopped laughing. "Yeah its me..." I said.

I knew Fungus for years. We were surprised to see each other, since we didn't last year. I was a little bit concerned through. I never really did reveal my whole life to him. "What are you going here?" I asked. I crossed my arms, all of them mind you. "Well...uh...." he began. "Your a hall monitor aren't you?" I said. It took me a second or two to take my arms away from my sticky scales.

Yeah, we had monitors even in middle school, seeing as how there are so many different kinds of monsters, we needed them.

"Y...yes...." he said. "Well why?" I asked, circling him. "Your not the type" I said, stopping, knowing he was NOT the type at all.

"Well...uh..." he began, rubbing his neck. "Come on Fungus.....we're friends right? You can trust me...."I said, of course I could be trusted. "Well....my mom is teaching in C-6 and I have that class next period. Always the science wiz.

"Hey wait! I got that class too!" I said. This was great! Someone I can actually work with. "Oh...well...uh...that sounds good" he said. "Your afraid she'll embarrass you don't you?" I said, smugly, finally I can smug around someone.

"Yeah". "Fungus....you...eh...come on...." I said, stopping at his side. "But....Randall!" he began. Excuses, I was getting tired of his talking. I grabbed his sash and dragged him toward the door near the stairwell. "Sometimes Fungus....you don't know how lucky you are to have a mom" I said, the last part as a whisper. I kept dragging him. He kicked my tail and between my right legs, but I didn't mind, he was weak.

"Besides Fungus, you can't avoid it forever....." I said. He really couldn't. "Randall please don't!". Sure, I didn't want to push a chance of embarrassment for him, but he had to go in sooner or later. Tell me, who's the smart one now?

I kept my right hands dragged him over as I opened the door.

Try getting snail slime out of your scales. Heck, things weren't good that day, at least seeing Fungus brightened me up, but things aren't over yet! Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. First Impressions

Hey guys...Ran here. I'm still a little down from my last two "writings" but I'm trying to get over it. I've gone all and out for you guys and through all of it, I finally got the first day on the computer. In this one, I get myself a little shock of my own. Fungus's mom IS the teacher! I was really surprised back then. Anyway, enjoy. Please review, helps.

Chapter 6 First Impressions

We entered the room. I closed the door and let Fungus go, he seemed like he couldn't leave now. Lets see. Lab tables on the right, two on the north and south wall and three at the east wall. A vertical row of chairs in front of us with table-like desks. To the left of that was about five more in a horizontal position. Various posters and models were around. There was even a human skeleton, not real mind you, in one of the corners. A long, but a little taller than then one's I just told about, table to my left seemed like the teacher's desk. I made sure Fungus didn't leave, holding him with one of my spare hands heh heh, as I looked over my schedule.

"**Simperton, Jessie**"

What do ya know.....Fungus's mom IS the teacher! "Oh son! I didn't know you were taking this class....". We both looked behind us. Closing the door and stopping at the teacher's desk was Fungus's mom. Red skin with blue dots, three eye's, well actually, you COULD tell it was Fungus's mom in plain view.

Yep his mom. "Oh....you haven't told me about..." she said, seeming to signal me. "Oh...uh...this is Randall" Fungus said. I held out my hand as my bottom left placed my schedule back. "Randall Boggs....nice to meet you Ms. Fungus" I said. Being as Fungus is my only friend, then, I had to make a good impression on his mother.

"Uh...which one am I suppose to shake?" she asked. I'm not sure if that was an insult or not. I decided to go with the not. "They're the same...." I said, dropping my hand. "Well....I'm glad Fungy made a friend...." she said, with Fungus placing his head on his right hand. Fungy!? HA! Parents can reveal really embarrassing things! Ha!

"Well.....you two pick your seats, pick anywhere you like" she said. I took the one near the door, thinking the row would be avoided. Fungus took the seat beside. When his mom was out of earshot, he wanted to talk. "Randall....please don't tell anyone...." he said, clamping his hands together. Hmph I would cast it on news now, but then....

"Hey don't worry pal....." I said. "Oh! Thanks Randall! I owe ya one!" e said. I gave a smirk as I took out my notebook. I wouldn't really hurt him. Emotionally or physically.

Anyway, we both awaited the door's opening. "Randall....why are you...". I turned to Fungus, who was looking at my arm. "Oh....Sullivan an Wazowski, as always...." I said. "Just don't blow any eraser bits on me..." I said.

Apparently, Fungus looked ashamed the whole time. I wouldn't blame him. Half of the time I would say its stupid. Then again, I never felt "that" kind of embarrassment. Well this class is gonna be like a pebble on water. Then again, it causes ripples of disorder.

I'm being a poet am I? Heh heh.

Anyhow. Fungus and his mom, this would be a great class if Sullivan and Wazowski weren't here. I looked over at the door, Fungus peeking through his hands.

Ah, Betty Boniferd. You probably don't know her. Just check the M.I. Commercial. You'll see the rug of disaster pointing at her. I don't think I need to describe.

Betty was one of Celia's henchmen......uh...I mean friends......She was nice to just about anyone. Its a no wonder why she makes good coffee for those on the floor in the morning. Too bad I wasn't in "the mood" those mornings. Anyway, she's cheerful, easy going type......except on a cell.

She came over and took the last desk in the first row far in front of me. That cheerful face creeped me out. No, not a compliment. Next up in the three-ring circus, please welcome Xavier Lombardo.

Lombardo's the scarer that flings his tentacles in the air as he enters the room, just before you see me giving and exhausted sigh. Lombardo kept near Sullivan. Always wanted to be cool, even through he wasn't. A general copy cat if you will. In the future, he tries to obtain as many scare techs as he could, the one in the movie wasn't really his at all. Hmph, too bad the rookie couldn't copy mine! Ba zing!

Of course, I didn't like him. Not because he doesn't like me, I just....don't like him. He took the middle seat in the back, so far so good. Oh shoot.

Coming next was Charles Snitch, Sanderson's assistant in the future. Anybody know how he got his name? Let me tell ya.....this guy WAS a Snitch. Told on everyone he could. He got anyone in trouble....who wouldn't pound him later. He's also a panicker.....Poor George. Snitch's favorite saying must be "23-19". Now its all clear to you guy's about why Snitch kept getting George "decontaminated". If only George had had better assistant. I could rabble on, but I choose not.

Oh! One other thing. Snitch was also a smart guy. He always tried to be ahead of Fungus. The two must be equal, I swear. Good thing Fungus has me, or Snitch would go all over him. He slowly moved forward, eyeing Fungus. I eyed Charles, making him quickly take a seat in the back. Hmph, probably to spy on everyone. Charles and Xavier....hmm....I thought I saw a human movie about....ah, never mind.

Ah. Keenan O'Riley. Hmm. Let me see. Uh....think Waxford. But Keenan has one stalk with an eye, dark green skin with blue stripes, and six insect legs.

Sorry, can't be more descriptive. Uh...oh yeah! He was carrying a canister by having his stalk around it. Anyway. Keenan was a "look out". Oh forgot to mention. Besides our normal names, many of us have nicknames. Besides the disgraceful one, I've only had a few nicknames when I got out of school. Such as Ran, Rand, Randy (By the ladies and all), Mr. Boggs (I like that one), and the uncommon one to you guys, Rainfall. I'll explain this all later, of course I was only called Randall and....you know, when I was in school.

Anyhow, Sullivan gave nicknames to his "clan". Such as Luckey's was "Bud". Keenan's was "Lookout". He was to make sure no teachers or anyone was around when they were doing something. Ok, enough about Keenan.

He observed everyone before taking the middle seat in the second row. You know, contrary to popular belief, Snitch, Xavier, and Waxford's monster type seem to be the most common around here. I mean, so far this year (meaning just today), I've only seen like three reptiles counting myself. And there's about 3/4 chance that you can find a "tentacle type" monster. Strange yes? Well.....I never was taught why my kind seemed different. As if we were segregated for some reason. Sometimes I wonder about my kind, why we weren't told anything. Is it teachers DON'T want to talk about it, or......they CAN'T?

Sorry...trailed off. I still haven't found everything I need to know.

Anyhow. Next was Juan Chalooby. You probably heard the green zit that escaped its face say her name. Juan was a disaster area. You got to be careful around her, or should I say, behind her. Leaving a trail of slime is a hazard. You can easily slip, it gets annoying.

Juan took pride in her work, as you probably seen. She's rather a neutral monster....you know what I mean. She came over and...uh....well....uh....went to the last chair in the row in front of Xavier and Snitch. All slug monsters just....stood. Now, I don't like to sit, but I can. They have chairs that suit my needs, however....for slugs....well. It didn't hurt their feet, since they don't have any, heh....

Ok....seven plus me and Fungus. Hello. David came in. He turned to Fungus's mom and then to Fungus. He smiled and went over to the last chair of our row. Guess he thought it wasn't embarrassing either.

Ah. Marge Inners. Uh....me and Fungus had to rise out of our seats to see her. Marge was that one that served jury duty. Hmmm....

She was the smallest, and I mean smallest, student and employee I've ever seen. She was only 1' 3". Have to be careful, you can easily miss her. Marge suffered a speaking disorder, actually, her mouth was beneath her. Strange? Yes. Anyhow, she slowly made her way to the row where Chalooby was. Not much I know. But we have allot of rooms in these schools. Heck, even some for special types, like aquatic. Some lakes an ocean's we have are actually schools. Some cannot live without water, so we built schools underwater. Aquatic's mostly get the field of sewers, plumbers, and......fishing.....

You learning something yet?

Anyway, I leaned back in my chair with a rather smug look. Strife was watching Marge, probably wanted to warn anyone who didn't see her. I turned my attention to the clock at the far wall ahead. 11:23. Boy the day just won't end. You leave at 2:30, yet it seems like an eternity. Fungus seemed better now. Kinda boring.....might as well strike a conversation. To my surprise, he started.

"You know....I thought it would be worse" he said, probably to himself. "Yeah well.....the day's not over yet....." I informed, looking at him, he did the same. "You have Mr. Riderson for Human Study next?" I asked. He nodded. Well that cheers me up. After a moment, I came up with a familiar question.

"You know, I just don't get what's with Sullivan and Wazowski" I whispered. Fungus of course, heard me. "You mean what happened at Lunch?" he asked. "Yep....you were there?" I asked. He nodded. Phew. "Well....if you wanna know, just feel" I said. He shrugged and moved his hand down the scales on my right side. "Why are you?" he began, taking his hand away. "Three words.....Sullivan, Wazowski, Snail Slime".

"Ohh" he said. "I just don't know the reason.....Fungus, your a whiz, what do you think?" I asked. Now, Fungus was smarter then me then. But at the time in the movie, I was WAY more intelligent than he was. Especially in the field of scareing and mechanics.

"Maybe he's hiding his own insecurities?" he thought.

That....was important. That was what I was like in the movie. Through what I experienced in those years, I didn't want to be treated the way I was. I became what I was to hide my feelings. Of course, that came out when Sullivan got me. I would've returned to my normal self once the business with the machine was done and over with. You know....I even question if the B.O.D would even have accepted it. Or was it just a secret that never was to be shown in the first place? It would be suspicious if reptile became an executive. Or....was the whole thing's purpose was to hurt me?

God I was a pawn......

Sorry.....trailed off, just recently getting over it.

"Highly doubt it...." I dismissed just as quickly. Yeah, that guy holding in hurt thoughts, hmph....he's most likely holding in a good right hook.

"I would be really glad if he would drop th" I began. Then the worst thing that could happen, happened. Did I say that before?

"Lizard Boy again? Is this our lucky day?"

My expression fell. "You wouldn't happen to have a gun I could use?" I whispered to Fungus. He shook his head as I turned around. The carpet was standing with a blank expression as the walking olive was leaning against the door's rim with a glad expression. I wanted to slam their heads into that door!

They walked over and stopped at us.

"Well what do you know, Lizard Boy and Fingus" Wazowski mocked. Tell me who needs the grammar lessons now. The two didn't know Fungus that well enough to pronounce his name right.

He leaned in close to me, but heh....pulling himself up first. "Principle Fargus told us you have to stay after school" he said with a smile. Thanks for the news flash son of mold. "I know" I responded. I could tell he wouldn't say that without it concerning him. And I know staying after school wasn't of any concern to them.

I broke out of thinking when I heard Sullivan chuckle. He was apparently looking over at Fungus's mom. Remember what I said?

"Look, Fungus brought his "mommy" too" he laughed. Hmph, even though Wazowski is king sarcastic, who say's Sullivan never even was. Fungus placed his face in his hands, totally embarrassed. "That reminds me Lizard boy" he said, looking at me. My fronds went up in attention. ".....Well...you'll find out" he smiled. I hid the absolute thought of punching him in the face, instead.

"Boys....could you take your seats?". Seeming a little demanding, Fungus's mom came over.

The two snickered and went in the middle of the room. I can see a vortex of F's appearing. I looked over at Fungus, who had one of the most defeated looks I've ever seen. "Don't mind them.....hey....at least you got me here" I whispered to him. He seemed to perk up.

Well....after all, let the class begin. Fungus's mom approached the desk. "Hello, I'm Jessie Simperton and I will be teaching Intro to Chemistry this year. Now I've only been here for a couple weeks, so I wouldn't be able to answer where you next class is" Je.....Simperton said with a smile.

You know, not to be disrespectful, but as sometimes boring as Fungus is, and being half the chatter bug the olive is, I could tell this was gonna drag on forever.

I wasn't at all interested, but I had to be. Having a reptile as a friend might......disturb some monsters. At that time, I thought Fungus really didn't care who he made friends with. I'm....not so sure now......

A...Anyhow, I had to at least show that I AM the kind of monster other's should hang around with. Take a poll count, would you rather hang with me or the throw rug?

Easy choice?

"Well.....I thought we could start off with this" she continued, counting the number of students in the first row, then passing down an equal number of sheets. She came over to us. She gave me one before looking at Fungus.

"You alright dear?" she asked. "I'm ok mom....really..." he said, seeing Sullivan and Wazowski snicker behind her back. "Are you sure?". I thought I should've bumped in........which I did. "He's just a little queasy from lunch.....he'll be fine in a minute or two" I said. "Oh....ok...." she smiled, rubbing the side of Fungus's face before heading over to Strife.

"Thanks Randall" he said. "Don't mention it...it was nothing" I replied. I turned back to the sheet. Easy stuff. In classroom's, first day's are a breeze. No class work or home work, just "sign his" or "fill this" or "read this". Simple.

"Age....ehh....12....favorite movie....uh...skip that one....eye color.....emerald..." I whispered to myself as I wrote the answers. I finished and turned the sheet over, guess she wanted to wait until everyone was done. I shrugged and leaned into the paper, placing my left hand flat on paper's top left edge, and drew with my right. I wasn't very artistic, I'm a scarer. But still, doing things like that calmed me down. Also helps me....well....I'll tell ya later.

After a couple minutes, I finished. Nothing much, just a drawing of the company I would hope to be working in. The only place, then, that I saw it was on boards and posters. I've never seen the real thing. I was sick the day, back in middle school, when our class was to take a trip to the factory. Thank you Sullivan, and your water balloons.

Now I had to wait until I get my job to see it. I broke out of remembering that when I saw Fungus's mom in front of me.

"Randall?" she asked. "Oh..." I thumbled. "Sorry". I handed it to her. "Hmm....your very good at drawing" she said. I forgot I handed her the back. "Oh heh...thanks' I said. Good, first impression successful. She got Fungus's and walked off.

"You think....your mom likes me?" I whispered to Fungus. "I think..." he said. "She takes to just about anyone" he added. "For that....I'm glad" I said, looking at the clock. 11:50. Jeez....about fifty-six minutes left. Well, at least everything's going right for once. I tapped my fingers on the desk, well....not exactly, no fingernails and claws meant I hardly made a sound. 

"Alright everyone" she said, organizing the papers. "I feel that since you all have been sitting and doing papers all day, I thought that we could get up and do something today...." she said. "(Well...something different)" I thought. I really didn't want to do anything today.

She walked past me and Fungus to the lab tables. I could see a measuring tube, or cylinder (your choice), on the tables. And in a container were 2 different diapers.

Yes, yes. Monsters do have diapers. Its not like we don't have kids or offspring as I like to call'em. I really don't remember my younger days, so I can't answer that question. And I don't like to go into too much detail. In short, some monsters use'em, and then again, some monsters don't.

"Anyway, I just wanted to do something small....so I just..." she began, turning. I then noticed, from thinking, that she wrote something on the board. "Wanted to see which brand of diaper will hold more water...." she ended.

Stupid? No. Pointless? Yes.

Fungus knew who he was going to work with. That's positively the most thing, besides "friendship", that I like about him. He's loyal. He never once told anyone about the machine. The little twerp probably went on a talk show and told everyone. 

"Alright then, pair up in groups of up to three and we can start" she said. We all rose and chose a table. Seeing as we were close to the back, me, Fungus, and Strife went and took the station that was actually right behind me. Everyone else took their stations too.

"(Hmph....)". I looked down at the objects. A measuring tube similar to the one in the human world, except it seemed to curve. And the cylinder was plastic. As for the diapers, there were (as said) two brands. "Little Scarer" and "Dry Time" both with tail holes.

I was relatively wondering what water in diapers had to do with science at the moment while Strife knocked sense into me. "Well....should we get started?" David asked me. I just nodded. This was simple really. Fungus used the graph that we were given to jot down the measurements we were using. I took to the cylinder, loading it with cold water.

Strife held open the Little Scarer diaper over the sink as I poured in the 100ml of water. It was boring really. I let Fungus take over pouring in for the Dry Time one as I took to the notes. 360ml for the first one.

I looked over at Sullivan and Wazowski. They had paired up with Xavier in the back. I was surprised when Sullivan smiled at me. It was closely identical to the one....eh....that he gave me when he uh....caught...me...

I knew he was scheming. "50 milliliters....Randall you getting this? Randall?". I turned back to see Strife staring at me with a soaked diaper in his hands. "Oh....sorry...lost thought for the moment..." I said. "Ok then.....you get the measurements?" he asked. "Huh?....Oh yeah! Uh....360 and 280...." I responded. "Good...we're done" Fungus said, who seemed to look at the clock. "Oh that's good" I said, rolling my eye's as I looked up at the clock. 12:30. Sheeesh. The school day rolls on. Fungus picked up one of the small towel's near our station and cleaned around the sink. "Could you get these?" Strife asked. I nodded as he handed me the soiled diapers. I just nodded and headed to the trash can. I wonder if Fungus has a brother or not?....Na.

I tossed'em in and turned, dusting my hands. I took to a napkin and helped the guys. "Heh heh....guess I know what kind to get for my offspring a Randall?" David chuckled. I only gave a small chuckle as Fungus smiled. He seems more talkative more toward us, maybe he's an outsider too.

Forgot to mention that, but you guys probably already know. Through my life, I figured my self as an outsider, a drifter. I seemed...different than those around me. I don't know, its just a feeling. I can't quite explain it. Even now.

Anyway, we finished up and set back to our seats. Finished first, what a surprise. Heh heh....yes....I was being sarcastic. "So who do you think this Peter Riderson is?" I asked Fungus. "All I know is that he's a really nice guy when he wants to be...." he replied.

I've encountered some that actually praised my work, teachers I mean, so I can't doubt what he say's. Fungus wouldn't want to lie to me....would he?

"Good work boy's". His mom came over to us, probably because we finished so fast. "Yeah well....unlike some...." I began, shifting my eye's in the direction of Sullivan, who was using the faucet to shoot water projectiles at the nearest table. "We actually finish...." I ended. She smiled and went over to Strife. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I didn't care. I tried to come up with a topic. I didn't want to just wait these fifteen minutes. So I just said whatever.

"You know...." I began, placing my first hands together, "I wonder why we have school...." I said. Believe me, I didn't like school either. I get harassed here and at home, but either way, no one likes school. "Huh?" Fungus asked.

"I mean....why the heck if you train for the job you are gonna do...why the heck have it?" I wondered. "To prepare you I guess?" he said. "Oh yeah....it only takes about two years of training to become a scarer..." I said, preparing to place my hands behind my back. "Your going to be a scarer?" he asked.

I had forgot. He wasn't told about the "dream". I gave him hints here and there, but Fungus really didn't get that I wanted to be a scarer.

"Of course.....how about you?" I asked. He nodded. I had to hold back my laughter on that one! But it showed on my face, but you would laugh too right!?

"Y....Y...you a....a scarer?" I asked. "I think that that if I am one I won't have to be so jumpy...and things like that" he said. "...O.....Ok...."I said. You see, Fungus wanted to be a scarer. Overcoming his fear is a pretty good idea. Literally, every assistant wanted to be a scarer. Course....I wonder how the kids feel now that Scarers don't exist thanks to Sullivan. All those broken dreams......

"Well.....good....luck" I nearly laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked. "N...nothing....". "I just hope I get it for the C.A.T." he said. "C.A.T.?" I asked. "The Career Assessment Test....." he said. I really didn't know Test's like those. Even now something's still confuse me. "Oh....that test that uh....tells what your career would be?" I asked. "Uh huh". "Oh...yeah....I hope its for me too..." I said.

"....Lets just get through today" I added.

Its about time. The bell rang and everyone piled out, me and Fungus followed.

Next chapter is the last class, oh boy. 


	7. A Feline Factor

Hey guys! Randall here! Got the next chapter lined up. After all that, the final class is up! Mostly talk and a few things to learn are in here. Also, I wouldn't expect much from Sean anytime soon, just some problems, but hey, you guys still got me! Oh and about my banishment-tell story....uh....well....I'll get started soon enough. Lets see.....uh India....Russia.....

Oh! Read and review.

Chapter 7 A Feline Factor

We got out and trailed the hall's quickly, Fungus by my side. "So....." I started. Might as well. "What do you think of this whole....toxic thing?" I asked. "What? Why?" he asked. "Thinking about science and all, and seeing as you missed last year....." I said. True, he didn't stand my half an hour struggle with my English teacher with my "Are Kids Toxic?" opinion. Got a good smack in the face when they phoned home.

"Oh uh well....I can't say" he responded, no wonder. "Its what we're told....that's what my parents said.....yours too" he said. Now. Even though he was my friend, I would not tell him everything....so I had to.....

"Uh...yeah...."I said. I felt hurt in lying, but I had to. Would you do the same? Even though I trust Fungus, I'm not at liberty to telling anyone. "Its just I thought...." I replied. "Well...who knows.....believe what we're told I guess..." he added. Too bad for him I kept that theory.

Anyway, we decided to drop the conversation and focused on what's ahead. "(221.....221....I think that's in the floor above us)" I thought. We found a staircase up and decided to take it.

We found ourselves in a weird area. Two separate doors to our left. One leading to a room and the other led into a hall. To the right was a few steps leading up into an elevated area. Strange thing was, the area had a fur like texture for the floor, instead of marble.

"Uh...ok...lets try this way...." I said

We took the one into the hall and slowly headed forward. As we walked, I spotted a door that wasn't closed. I looked inside to see it was a computer lab. I loved computers. I didn't have my own, yet, but I have worked with them. Having four limbs, a thank you, it was easy to type. As for human computers....well.....

Any kind of machine can catch my fancy. "Randall?". I stopped starring and looked ahead. Fungus was holding open the double doors that were ahead, which led out into a small hallway. "Oh! Sorry....".

I skitted back over to him. After passing yet another set of double doors. We entered the last hallway, a horizontal one. "Bingo" I said, pointing to a door just ahead, marked with our number. "(Gee....even without a map I can get around....)" I thought. I couldn't help but chuckle at my success.

*

I got the door this time. Simple looking. Six rows of chairs, posters hanging at the back and sides. A moveable, yet small, desk to the left, near an overhead, a blackboard, or rather green book, heh heh. And a desk with a shelf of books behind it was at the end corner to my left.

"Looks like nobody's here" I said. Fungus shrugged. "I heard he's getting a student teacher....". My fronds went straight and I nearly jumped outta my scales and Fungus nearly jumped outta his....skin I think. I was relieved when we turned around, seeing Strife. "Whoa whoa whoa! You have this class too?!" I said, as soon as I calmed down.

He nodded. Strange. Having someone for three fourth's of what you chose seems very unlikely. Then again, why should I question? "You act like you don't want me here Randall...." he said. Surprised as I was, seeing as about a selected few call me my proper name......

"No no no....Its just I didn't expect you to uh..." I began. "Uh huh....I think I get it.....just don't worry about it ok?" he said. "Phew....". "Lets just take a seat and get through the day" he added.

Couldn't fight that. I took the one closer to the door, easy escape a? Fungus took the one beside me, and Strife took the one two desks behind me. The voice's outside soon halted as the door closed. "....Heh guess we all like this corner huh?" I said with a chuckle. "Sure....watch...we'll all get A's....." David added. "I think we will" Fungus said.

I turned around, not trying to let my tail come out of the hole in the back. "What were you saying about a student teacher?" I asked Strife. "Just and assistant.....I heard he's got a student teacher and an assistant as well...." he said. Three teachers? Oh boy. Well....one teacher and two assistants. "So Fungus....". David turned his attention to Fungus. I decided not to intrude. I turned back around, fixing my tail with one of my bottom hands as I turned to my bag. Using my top hands, I shuffled through it and pulled out my binder. Simple, black. I decided to wait, seeing as nothing important was going on, and we still have a couple minutes.

I opened it and was surprised to see some of my old writings. Yes, I write. Why do you think Roz likes me? Not me actually, she just likes my paperwork, spent much of her time on mine then anyone else actually.....

I usually dig out a pencil and write whenever I was done what I had to do. Some monsters think I'm weird because of it. They don't know how much work I actually do. I hurt my left hands actually. I think I've made another "bend" in my left arm thanks to it. Of course, my teachers (mostly English teachers, what is it with me and them?) would see to it. They would either scowled me for it or just rip it up. That's when I decided to stop writing. A different dream of mine that was broken.....Oh! Well of course I won't stop writing for you guys. You praise my work rather than spitting on it.....

Anyway, I decided to do a quick peek at the "survivors". Some of them involved a family....my family. I never got caught with these one's. Its just....when life gets too hard and I don't want to do anymore, I would bring up a picture of what I believe to be my family. It sometimes worked, and then it doesn't. Most of the time I would feel sad....and sometimes....even....a bit of hatred.

My thoughts receded into my head as I turned to the opening door. We all did. Standing at the door, about an inch or two higher than me, was a feline male type. Almost human in structure. Except, the body was purple shaded fur. Clear claws that I could see was hiding under his black paws. Short ears leading into a dark pinkish inside. Cattish face with 3 whiskers on each side of the pinkish nose and calm blue eyes. Honestly, it looks like he's a nice guy. Handles well with kids I guess, and we have allot of them around here...hmph.

He opened the door for someone. A student teacher like David said. Tentacle type. What? To make it easier for you guy's to get a description, I will refer to types first for you all.

Anyway, plain bluish body, light blue stalks leading up to brown eyes. Her, judging from the voice, tentacles ended in bright blue, having speckles of green mixed in. She nodded and headed over to the desk with the shelf behind it that I mentioned earlier.

"Well....I can see who's going to be high in the ranks....". I turned back around to see Mr. Riderson starring at me. Actually, leaning into me with his paws and a clipboard behind his back. No, as probably mentioned, I don't like cats, seeing as I've been bitten and slashed by a couple here and there on occasion. Then again, I can't remember why I would hesitate around those kinds of creatures......

I could only give a hesitated smile. He seemed to be calm. I was about to say something before the door opened. Riderson backed off to see who it was too. Stepping in was Peter "Pete" Ward. Remember what I said about Nicknames? Good....then your paying attention.

Ward was poor sap that got another one of our doors destroyed. Remember yet? Another one of Sullivan's. Out of all of them, Ward's the least one I dislike. As you've seen, he may seem tough, but he's really a coward. Sometimes, when intimidating enough, I could make him go screaming back then. Now he'd probably die from fear, hehehe!

Anyway, he wasn't so bad. That is until he can correctly use those retractable claws of his. Well tentacles I guess. He took the last seat in the 5th row. Next up was Peterson, Needlemen, and Betty. Ah, Samuel Thatcher. You guy's probably don't know him. Actually, he's Ward's assistant. The two were good friends at the time. Not yet though. Samuel the one that, literally, smacks Ward's head straight. I swear I chuckled when I saw that happen, then again I was really tired. Easy going guy, not much happens with him now that I remember right. Actually, no one but us were in the first two rows, as he took the one behind Betty. Everyone but use like that side or what?

Strange? No. Glad? Yes.

Oh.....Joe Ranft. You guy's know him. Of course you do. Ranft's ALWAY'S has been behind me (except in grades I guess.....). When I was Top Scarer, he was second, when I was....eh....second...err....he was third. I have no problem with him......except that he's a pest. He just won't leave me alone! I seem to remember last year that he kept asking me to the answer of a bonus question on a test we were doing. It was annoying, I'm glad I didn't whack him upside the head. Lucky for me, Fungus was beside me. So he took the first one in the third row.

"(That's a load off my shoulder)" I said to myself. This is great! A few others came in, nothing more than Sanderson, a few troublemakers and a jokester. I looked around the room, one monster was two behind Fungus, two at the back of the rows. The other side was practically filled. I also noticed we had twins in this class. Hmph. The bell rang, and after a moment of starring at the door, no one came.

"(! They're not here! Yes!)". I couldn't help but be happy. Those two nightmares are gone! Ha!. My face produced a smile as I looked up at the clock above the board, 12:57. "Seems we got lucky" I whispered to Fungus. He nodded, seeming pleased as well.

"Glad we didn't get moved over there" he said, pointing over to the right side of the room. It was like a mini lunch room. I swear, if it was hollow in here, it would echo so loud you wouldn't hear. I was happy to see Riderson move over to the movable desk I mentioned. Actually....its more of a stand. He looked down onto it, then back up.

"Alright everyone....eye's forward..." he said, seeming to get straight to the matter. Me, David, and Fungus did. "I think I see a couple..." he said. Soon, everyone did. After a moment, he began talking. Yep, the blah's return. He directed our attention to the wall beside the board. Right above the shelf was an "F" with one of those "Do Not Enter" things. The red circle with the red stripe through it.

"I would expect not to see any F's in this class" he said. I chuckled the thought. "(Oh my....this guy is going to be seeing allot of that letter)" I thought. It was comical!

While he's blabbering, I'll explain. To me, about half of the students in this school will get a job, and one fourth will be successful. The number of complete idiots I've met, outranks those that are not complete morons. That's what I think anyway.

To me, being here is a waste of time. I'm sure many would agree. I peered up at the clock. 12:23. Guy's can sure talk. I pressed my back against the chair, trying to think of what to do after school. We were currently doing a history form, although I've already finished. It had questions such as if you could go back to any time, what would it be. What's your favorite country. Things like that. Then again, maybe I should explain a few things.

*

You guy's probably already know how we came to be what we are. Check your D.V.D. To me, I feel like that's not everything. Well actually....that's not how we we're taught in school. They didn't tell us the history that is on the D.V.D. 

Anyhow, we have many similarities to your world. In history, we do have war. You've heard of Orc's, Troll's, and Goblin's, things like that right? To us, they're not monsters, they're more like fiends. I don't know much, but I can tell you that they're not as developed as us. From the history on the D.V.D, you can see. Fiends are humans transferred into vicious creatures. Monsters, like me, are more intelligent. They are more violent. Strange enough, we've had World Wars too. We're not that different. You writing this down? Could give you guy's story ideas.

Anyway, the day dragged on and I wondered what Fargus wanted me to do. The mere thought made me angry. I'm left accused while everyone has fun. I'm always blamed for everything! The lunch room, letting the kid in, causing panic over the city! It was Sullivan, yet I am to blame.

You see a pattern.

I focused my eye's of thinking of how to get back at Sullivan for what he did, when Riderson came over, placing a paper on my desk, then to everyone else. I picked it up with my top hands to see what it was. "(Great...)" I thought, placing my right hand to the side of my head. It was one of those "get up an intro" papers. You know, you try to find someone who has been out of the country, or who has more than three siblings, things like that. I didn't like it at all. Why would you want to know one thing about a person?

I grunted as Riderson spoke. "First one to complete it will get a bonus point on the first quiz" he said, urging us to get up.

Some got up, some stayed in their seats to get info from those around them. I just stayed in my seat. It was a pointless thing to do. Fungus was the first one, big surprise. I checked off the one marked "has scales", really simple one actually. He marked off the one "been out of the country". I gave him a thanks as he tried someone else. I looked behind me to see Strife getting the two monsters in the back. Soon enough he came over to me. I handed him mine and he gave me his. I marked off the same one as he gave me mine and I gave him his.

"Huh?". I was a little surprised to see he had marked off "is a good leader". I didn't know he thought like that. I thought he would mark "is a good follower" instead.

Things were slow. Some monsters came over to me, wanted me to lie just to fill up their charts. I just did it, I didn't care, I just wanted to leave here. Riderson collected the papers. He noticed mine wasn't filled all the way, but he noted that I did try. So he continued. I looked over at the clock. 2:10. That took a while. Riderson told us to stay in our seats until the bell rang. "Five bucks this is an easy class" I whispered to Fungus. "Uh huh.....better than last year" he said. Well....I wasn't there. "What happen?". "A project". Oh yeah. Me and Fungus mostly pick each other on team projects, I'd handle school, he'd handle home. Working with some people just won't do. I remember one experiment we did. We were testing different objects in water. Lets just say that the end result is that I smelled like that stuff that Waternoose was getting a drink off. Think coffee.

"What now?" he asked. "I don't know about you....but I'm staying after..." I said, slowing a little at the end. "Extra credit?". "No....your looking at the "assumed" I started, expressing the idea with my bottom hands, impersonating that they were cuffed, "Culprit of the 1st shift".

"Got caught?" he asked. I was about to hit him, but held my anger. "No Fungus....I told you it was Sullivan" I said.

(RING!)

The bell run, duh. I decided to end the conversation an leave, now. I got up, Fungus with me. We got out first. Strife followed us, everyone behind him. I turned to head down the stairwell, but. "(Oh crud.....)". Bumped right into Fargus. I took a step, well two, back as Fungus stopped beside me. The class passed, with Strife giving us a glance before heading down.

"Well Boggs....where do you think your going?" he said. "Uh well...I...." I started. "And who's this? One of your assistants from the fight?" he said, looking at Fungus. He was rather surprised, about to say something. "Well....I guess I'll see you BOTH after school". "But he didn't...." I began. "No excuses....you boy's have work to do" he said.

"What work?" we both asked.

*

"Stupid, overgrown, pint brain, bitter swelling pig..." I mumbled. The old f.....man....gave us a mop and told us BOTH to clean the cafeteria.

"This guy is getting under my scales!" I said, taking the liquefied mop out of the bucket, and hitting the floor. Fungus was on the other side. "This cannot be right" I added. I have to clean this mess! Hmph....most of the time I have to, you've seen it. Even Fungus has to do this! I could tell Bellfree and Dilfert we're waiting for me to be brought back home by a cop or something!

"(Just calm down.....you can't can you....)" I said to myself. I looked over at Fungus as I placed the mop back in the bucket. He was going as fast as he could. We've worked for a half an hour and cleaned up half the mess. I sighed to myself. I couldn't let him stay here because of me.

"Hey Fungus...." I said. "Yeah?" he asked, turning and coming over to me. "Listen....I'll take over here....you go on home..." I said. "You sure?" he asked. I placed my top hands on the mop's top. "Yeah....I'm use to it....you mom's probably waiting outside for you...." I said. "Are you sure? Its allot of...." he started. Jeez.....give the guy a break and he....

"Ehh....listen....just go ok....I'll finish it..." I said. "Oh! Thanks Randall!" he said. He placed the mop in the bucket, and started backwards. "I owe ya o...." he started, before hitting a chair. I cracked a smile as he waved off and left out the door. I smirked, nice amusement. I went back to work. It was getting late. I knew Dilfert would pound me for being here so late, that's why I wanted to finish it all today. So I wouldn't have to deal with it. Maybe everyone would be busy enough to not notice me enter.

"Sullivan thinks he can just let me clean up this mess! Hmph....I'll think of something....A big pile of stinking fur would attract allot of paint" I talked to myself. I snickered at the thought. Sullivan completely pink.....priceless!

I laughed as I squeezed the mop's water into the bucket. I thought of a good way to get revenge. I thought I was alone with the thoughts, but I wasn't. "Maybe he has a locker...." I thought. Yeah, the classic bucket, locker trick. It worked, seeing as I was a test subject for it. Green paint, and I didn't even do anything.

My thoughts and chuckles slowly left as I noticed a shadow on the water. "Heh heh...heh...huh?" I said, looking up. Don't ask me why. But there was Sullivan, Wazowski, Keenan, Luckey, and his other pals. "W....what are you guy's doing here?!" I stuttered. Out numbered. "You were pretty stupid to get Sully like that" Keenan said. "That's was a big no no you did back there lizard boy..." Wazowski added. "(Oh boy)" I thought. That was why.

"(I'm dead)" I thought, taking in a gulp. 

As a matter a fact, I did say more than that about Fargus, but I won't say it here. As for what happens to me, I won't tell ya. Nope, no way. I'm skipping that part. Hope you guys enjoy it! I really like all the reviews you guys have giving me. Special thanks to Cool, a loyal reviewer ^^__^^. Till next time! 


	8. After All

Hey guys, Randall here. I didn't really want to post this chapter today but.....well lets say a certain "day" is coming up and....well.....

Anyhow, this last chapter of the first day introduces you guys to Dilfert. And you won't like him, believe me. You'll also learn a few things about me too in there. I tried to be as detailed as I could. I was going to edit out parts here and there, but since you guys like hearing my point of view, I thought what the hey.

As always R&R!

Chapter 8 After All

I'd rather not tell what happened next. Too embarrassing. I'll just skip it. It was about 5:00 and I was dragging myself on the sidewalk toward home. "(Jerks....)" I told myself. I stopped beside a street pole and placed my right hands on it, lifting my dragged self. "Ow". I looked at my side, taking off a strip of tape from my scales slowly. Your probably wondering what happened. Well I can't tell. Lets just say it was embarrassing, I hung for awhile, and Sullivan and his friends had a good laugh.

"Ow...." I said, rubbing my top right arm with my left. No, they didn't beat me, I hit my arm on the concrete. I picked myself up and started again.

*

The door slowly creaked open as I opened it. The lights were off and I could hear some voices upstairs. "(Must be playing poker again)" I grunted as I closed the door. I turned around and started for my door. "Gah!"

I backed away as a light was shinned into my face, nearly blinding me. After a moment, I held up my right arm to the top of my eye's to see who it was. "Where have you been lizard!?" a male voice came. I knew it was Dilfert. He grabbed my arm, making me yelp from the pain. The lights turned on, letting me see him again.

Dilfert was wolf type. He was about 2-3 inches taller than me. Gray fur with black bits, rough paws and un-shined claws. Violet eye's, full set of teeth with some yellow. He looked like what you guy's call a werewolf, but it was a wolf that stood on two legs.

Dilfert was a racist monster. He hates reptilian monsters, namely me. He's as rough as Bellfree. He was also an addict. Yes, sadly there are drugs in this world as well. I have NEVER used them. I'm a clean slate.

I could tell he had been smoking Dream Snare, a drug similar to tobacco in your world. Don't worry, I won't babble on that topic. When he was like this, he'd either walk away or punish me. Seeing as hw was awake, it wasn't the one I liked.

He wouldn't let go of my arm, so I had to deal with it.

"I was expecting to see those red and blue lights outside!" he yelled. See? "Or were you out with my Snare?" he asked. Sometimes he accuses me of that. Bellfree and Dilfert had their own....style's. The two didn't get along well, considering Bellfree didn't like his problem. Sometimes they argue.

It was a little silent at first but.

"You sure smell like it too you slime bag" he said. What's with me and slime!? Its snails and slime! "I wonder why they let you...things into school" he said, letting my arm go. I decided to run off now. When I passed him, he hit me in the back. Seeing as I was tired, I fell, hitting my arm and stomach on the floor. I gripped my arm and turned around. Dilfert was taking out one of his cigar's and lighting it with his lucky silver lighter. After putting it away, he came over to me. I was going to go before he placed a foot on my stomach. Of course it hurt, but I didn't yell. He leaned down, so his face was in front of mine. He blew a smoke cloud at me, making me cough a couple times.

"Now get your tail up to your room" he said, letting his foot off. I turned to head up the stairs. He kicked me in the tails as I scampered up. I stopped at the top and looking back, I saw Dilfert leave. I placed my back against the wall, placing my hands around my cold body.

This was the first of about 300 day's that I would face. I pick myself up and walked toward my door. I saw one of the left doors were open, a light on in it. Most of the day's, Bellfree plays games like poker with the guys. They were doing that now.

I held my stomach and arm as I passed. "Hey! Thanks for the second helping!" one of them called over. I passed the door, hearing laughing as I came to my darkened door, opening it with a creek. It was mid-day, but what else should I do? I walked over and sat down at the corner beside my window. A day in the life of me.

Sometimes I wish I could just disappear and be away from everything. Maybe go as far as I would wish I didn't exist. Many times I've thought of getting rid of myself. One voice would tell me that death would end my pain, all of it. But then another voice over power's it, telling me to stop. Through my life, a knife or the rough surface of tire's on my body seemed somewhat....friendly.

Then again, I would be stopped by that little voice. I looked our of the window of mine, seeing dark clouds moving in. It might rain tonight. After many year's, nothings changed. I can only remember as far back as 3. Ever since I was a kid, O would look out that window near my bed, seeing cars pass by. It was a different orphanage than this one. Everyday I awaited my parents to take me back home, and everyday, my hope would lessen even more. When I moved here, I gave up waiting. I concluded my parents were dead. I have no memory of that time. I'm not sure why, can't remember.

Questions like that are hard to answer, I'm still looking for it. Maybe if they left something for me. Anything, something to just hold onto.....maybe I wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Who are they? Is that so hard to ask?

*

My thoughts snapped when I heard my stomach grumbled. It was then I realized that I haven't had anything today. I did use one of the fountains in school to take care of the water, but food was another story. "(Maybe they still have something)" I thought. I gave a sigh and hoisted myself back up. "Huh...?". Something was messing with my vision on my right eye. I brought my hand up and rubbed my eye. Taking it away, I noticed water on it. Once a tear I guess. Dilfert hates it when I cry. Bellfree just doesn't care much, while the guys just laugh.

I quickly dried any forming one's and went to the door. It creaked open, as I heard the voices in the room again. You all know I'm a stealth artist. Clever, yet can be dangerous at the same time. Minus the dangerous, and you have me then. I closed the door with my hand as I kept both eye's forward. "Ow!". I looked behind me to see that my tail wasn't through yet. I gave a grin as I opened the door and pulled it through.

Anyway, I got onto the ceiling and made my way towards the door. I stopped at the door and looked in. This was Jets room. You don't know him. He's the buffed one that knocked me off my feet in the kitchen. I'll describe him in a minute. The room was nearly the same as mine. Bed, with sheets, was against the left wall, a dresser for cloth's. Bookstand, and a window on the north wall.

In the middle was a table. Bellfree was on the right end, Jet on left. Other's were around the table. Poker was one of their past times. A couple times we do something. Board game, head outside, things like that. Now, Jet. Fly type. He would look similar to a large bat. His arms were bat like, having wings on the back of them. His legs were actually similar to Waternoose's. A spider-like quality. They were sharp. Think the body of a bat with the legs of a spider. There's Jet.

I didn't pay anyone any mind, as they did not see me. I honestly didn't know how to play poker. The only thing I've ever gambled with is my life.

I could see a bowl on the table, filled with "Snack Right!". Unfamiliar? Think party mix. Mmm. Cheese covered swamp root, tangy beetle chips, centipede tortia chips, and cousin Maggie's pretzels (I won't tell you what the coating is). I always liked Snack Right. I've had them since I can remember. My mouth watered with anticipation.

I realized I needed one thing for this "operation". Heh heh. I snuck back out and headed into the kitchen. The sounds of the group we're closely overtaken by the living room television. No doubt Dilfert was watching it, as I could smell his smoke trail. I shook my head in disgust and continued. Bellfree countered the smoke with a can of "Dumpster In Your Home". Don't ask me about hygiene in this world. I never really cared that much about it. Who was I trying to impress?

Anyhow, I opened the cupboard above the space beside the sink. You may think I could have gotten something from a cupboard, but I didn't want to risk the noise. Inside were glasses, plates, and bowls. I looked around the set to find the right one. "Ah". I pulled out a deep bowl, colored blue. Perfect. I snickered and started back. Up onto the ceiling. I had the bowel in my teeth at the point. They weren't their sharpest yet, give a few years and they're primed to puncture almost anything. I got in the room, seeing Bellfree had one.

"(Moron's) I thought. Having trained a bit acrobatically, I knew what to do. I gripped the light at the ceiling with my top right hand for support. I transferred the bowel down my hands to my back leg. "(.....Easy....)". They didn't notice as I lowered a bit, lowering my foot at the right time when everyone was un-concentrated. I lowered my leg and shot straight back up. Bingo! There I was, holding the bowel with my back legs and tail. I snickered in my mind as I headed out.

*

I enjoyed my victory, laughing as I looked through my books, having my 4-course dinner beside me. The book, "Between The Sun And Moon", was one that I quite enjoyed. A story about a lone soldier who must bring two struggling factions together. I've read it before, but as I read it again, I picture the story more clearer in my head. First time through, I understand the story. This time, I was understanding each character. 

I actually found this one in a box Dilfert had put out for the weekly trash collection. It was the only thing I've found of any use. Luckily, it didn't smell like Snare. Makes me wonder if Dilfert had smoked through his life or not.

I was trapped in the book again, not bothering with the time. Sometimes I get trapped in stories that are so good, that if I read it again, I have to finish it all. Heh, sounds like someone I know well. Hehehe.

I decided to "ration" the food if I wasn't able to get anything tomorrow. I placed the book in my bottom left hand, holding the page I was on. I opened up my bag, which I had set thrown over to the side of my bed when I first came in. I opened my bag and pulled out a plastic container. It was supposedly used for science class, but it doesn't seem like it will be used. I opened it and poured what was left in the container. I patched it back up and placed it back in the bag. I then placed the bowel under the bed. If Bellfree caught me, she might consider it "stealing".

Anyway, now I wondered what time it was. I got off my bed, book in hand, and went over to my case. I placed my top hands on the top slot. I moved it around until I found what I wanted. I pulled it out and blew on it, sending away a few dust particles. It was a silver watch. Its band was gone, and it seemed old, but it did work. I found it in the house and fixed it.

"6:23, still early...." I said. Thought it would be later. I shrugged and placed it back. I hopped back on my bed and started reading again. About a half an hour passed until I stopped at a chapter.

"(Hard to believe its based on a true story......)" I thought. I decided to let my brain find something else of interest. I got off and placed my book back on the shelf and went over to the door to listen. I could hear Bellfree starting an argument with Jet. I had plenty of time. I slinked over under my bed. After a moment, I emerged with a box. I got onto my bed and opened it.

Remember what I said about Wazowski's passion? Well......I....don't quite blame the urge. As a matter a fact, I had some interest in them actually. I've never been able to get a pack. Anyway, the year before Fungus left, which is something I can't remember, he gave me his 50 card collection. Yep, my only friend gave me his collection. I honestly thought it was a gift, now I just think he was tired of them. He had a good collection at the time. Even had the Loch Ness holo card, rare it is. Note that Scare Cards aren't just scarers, they're also famous monsters too, some you've heard off. As a matter a fact, I was a scarer card. A really rare one! Although, if someone would get it, they'd probably sell it off or just get rid of it.

I looked through them, seeing all of these monster's accomplished dreams. I was, so far, the only reptile to be on a card. Then again, I might have been the only one of my kind to be in the Scare industry, something I had to ask my boss.

Anyway, your probably wondering why I had to be so secret? Bellfree would sell'em all to a card shop. It goes along with Randall's (yes, me) Rule of Cards, "The pack's containment is as valuable as the pack itself". Bellfree would sell them, she would get the money and I'd get squat!

You see, I had a plan. I was gonna wait until these cards went out of print, raising their prices, then sell them. I asked Fungus if he was going to do that. He told me not to give up everything. So I decided to sell the doubles. I wasn't a fanatic with the cards, but the mere competition of them called to me.

I hadn't looked through them in a while. "(Ness....Verona Nightwing.....Steven Bruiseback.....Orlandu Bevelle.....)" I called in my head as I read the name and looked at the graphic.

"(5.....10....10....50....)" I counted. I remembered taking a glimpse at Wazowski's price guide of the cards a year ago in middle school. I recalled the numbers, which was hard. I couldn't remember things well. I had to look at notes before a test to remember them.

Anyhow, I was seeing how much I might get. Of course its hard to remember from being punched in the head from Sullivan.....

My fronds shot straight as I heard a creak outside my door. My tail twitched, causing me to throw the cards back in the box, and back under my bed.

The door opened, but I was too quick. Bellfree entered, seeing me with one of my other books in hand. Bellfree didn't mind my books, she seemed not to care. I could only give a hesitated half smile.

"That....school principle of yours called here...." she said. "(What does the old fart want now?)" I thought. "He said you caused some trouble at school..." she said. "But I...." I began, as always. "Let me make it clear!" she said, coming over to me. I felt a slight sting in my body as she did. "I'm not going to be cleaning up your trouble! If he mentions the word graffiti or drug, I'll bust your tail!" she yelled, grabbing my hurt arm, making me grit my teeth.

"Because I won't tolerate trouble makers like you!" she yelled, squeezing my arm. "Got it!?" she yelled. I was afraid, who wouldn't be. This thunder cloud nearly pierced my eye's. "Well!?". "Yes!" I yelped. She pushed me back, letting go of my arm, causing the back of my head to hit the wall. A sharp pain hit me, making me grab the back of my head with my top hands, and the front with my bottom set. She seemed satisfied, walking off and slamming the door closed. The ringing in my head went away. I pulled my hands back.

"Ow...." I said. Now, I want to make something clear. We do bleed blood, like humans, however, I (and Sean) feel it might make things seem a little "gory". So we'll call it Echo instead.

My own echo was on my finger tip. I looked at the exit, my eye's like daggers. "(One of these days.....I'll leave here....or....)" I started, that voice in my head that kept me going in the door vault, "(.......You will)".

And I meant it. I hated those two. All of them. I'm glad they get what's coming to them. I'm not sure actually how to proceed with this POV. I can't sit down, as best I can actually, and write a year-full of chapters. I was thinking of just doing day 2 and see where that leads me.

Anyway, next chapter will tell you guys what happens later on. The next chapter is....a preview for a really important event that happens to me. I'll tell you the date on it. I will post....well....Sean will post it on March 17.....

Which reminds me, anyone reviewing? It helps encourage the both of us. Sean's 10 and my 12 don't run on fuel you know ^^__^^. See you next.....next chapter! 


	9. Preview

Hey guys. Sean here.

Sorry Randall couldn't post a chapter. He wrote it, but just couldn't post it. It uh....being....today and all. We thought that maybe you guys should get a "pre-view" of something that will happen later on. Actually, the events of this chapter happen on March 17. Well can't do much. Hurt arm and all that. So enjoy and review!

Preview Chapter

I arrived in the empty school. A few sounds passing by. The only think I could hear was the muffled cry coming from my mouth.

In my hands was the rope, tough and sturdy. My blurred tear eyes looked onto what I was heading too in the old hallway.

A spike, which was used to hold a flag, near one of the old doors was what I caught. I slowly approached it. My muffling still continued with the tears in my eyes. I sniffled as I stopped below it.

"(..Fine....it....it'll be quick....)" I thought with another sniffle. I looked back at the rope. I placed it down slowly and walked over to one of the doors. Opening with a creak, I looked in. No one....just desks and chairs.

I dried the tears from my eyes and grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it out. I really didn't care if it made any noise or not.

I got back into the hall and placed the chair underneath the spike. I looked yet again at the rope. "(....A rope.....I thought it would be better than this...)" I thought, trying to get the tears from my eyes out. I grabbed it, waiting to hear if someone would come by. No one.....I was alone.

I picked it up and climbed on the chair. "Guess.....I was...to always be alone" I said out loud, I didn't care anymore. I threw the rope over the spike and grabbed it again, trying my best to make a strong not so it wouldn't break.

"Nothing was ever going right for me......guess I shouldn't be so surprised...." I said, using the end of the rope to make.....a louse.

"Guess I really have no purpose......maybe I was just to be the biggest failure...." I said, trying to get the not right.

"Come on!" I yelled, fiddling with it. I finally finished. For a moment, I wondered again if anyone was around.

"....Like anyone would care" I thought. With a shivering sigh, I placed the louse around my neck, making it tight.

"Maybe....I was....an accident..." I thought, moving my tail through the hole and gripping the one of the chair's legs.

This was it for me.....I had to accept what I had to do. To end everything that has been happening to me since I was born. I closed my eyes. In that time, I wondered.

Nobody cares about me....no one. Why should I even live? I'm only going to be a failure. Why am I treated this way? What did I ever do to life to make it so mad at me. Was I just created so that others had something to laugh at? Was I to gain everything then lose it? Or to just fail.

Inside me, a dark stirring voice rose. The one that kept me in the door vault and end Sullivan's life. I kept questioning me.

"Why are you living? Why suffer? Why go through pain? What if all your struggling is for not? Why do you struggle so, Randall? What are you trying to accomplish? Everything you would do would be a failure in the end won't it?

You are alone. No friends. No one would take you in. Your family abandoned you. If they are still alive, why did they leave you? If they are alive......they don't care about you.

Friendship. There is no such thing. Every friend you'll make Randall....will only turn against you in the end. Anyone who is behind you is always having a knife in their pocket....

Pain, misery, sorrow......You know much of this. You cannot accept them, so why have them? No matter what you become....it will all end.

End it now. Let the pain end. 

The only thing Peace can offer is War. 

And the only way to end pain.....is to end life itself....

Now Randall. End your pain. For a world without pain is waiting for you. It is your life....you share it with none.......so it is your life....to decide."

I...Couldn't fight against it. I could end everything now. I was.....scared as I nearly shivered with the feeling of Death behind me, nearly falling off the chair.

I couldn't stop myself....and no one would help me.

"I guess....you all don't want me......might as well give you your wish...." I shivered. 

I heard some footsteps and a shout, but did not listen. My tail pulled the chair out from under me, and I fell, waiting for the snap.

No life flashed before my eyes, as I didn't want it to.

Oh....now I see why it was hard for him to write this. *sniffle* Jeez......

Well the good news is that we all know Randall is alive and well, otherwise he wouldn't have wrote this. But.....its still sad to me.... 


	10. The Next Morning

Hey everyone. Randall here. Sorry if it seemed like I scared you last chapter with my....uh...."deletion". Just to keep you all tied to your seats to see what made me do that AND how I survived.

Kinda hard to do this chapter. Sick and, thanks to Sean's nephew, tired out. But luckily, I had already written this before today. But you won't expect Sean and me to be loading chapters by the bucket since we're both sick and tired this weekend.

ANYWAY, this chapter is pretty predictable, thank you title. But I will be getting into my kind's prejudice, which you will hear about in this chapter and the next, seeing as everyone is starting to do that.

Enjoy and Review! Helps my cold heh.

****

Chapter 10 The Next Morning

I didn't dream that night. I couldn't, as anything I imagine would just be a dream.

I stirred in bed a bit, I always did. I was completely oblivious to what time it was. I don't have an alarm yet. However, thanks to a crow from a wild Cockatrice, I stirred enough to get awake. My eyes opened, but I quickly turned over, as they were currently taking in the sun's wraith.

My eye's always didn't like the light. Ever since middle school I had to squint most of the time. Bright lights and the sun usually do that to me. That's one of the reasons I was the great scarer, I could see great in the dark.

Taking a blink or two, I rose up. Stretching my arms with a yawn, you could tell I was right to sleep early. I hopped, well more like crawled, out of bed and got to my feet. I gave a short yawn as I woke up my muscles from sleep.

I got onto two feet and stretched my first set, letting my second set of feet to stretch. I almost fell over actually, heh. I straightened my body so I could stretch my tail and my back. I usually did this everyday before I headed to work.

Finally feeling ready, I headed over to the door, moving my head side to side to make sure my neck was okay. "Ok ok....time be with me..." I whispered, heading out.

*

Surprisingly enough everyone, well ok not everyone, was in their rooms. A couple of them were standing outside the bathroom door, which was in the between the kitchen and the living room. "Ben's shaver......Carlson's mouse....and Turner's hair...." I mumbled, heading down the stairs. They were busy getting ready for this day. The second day was just a as important as the first....I guess. I then notice that it really was early enough. Dilfert was currently away, as I could see that his car was gone, looking through the window of the exit door. As said, I don't have good eyes but I could see that the car was gone. Bellfree was currently in the kitchen, getting the plates ready for breakfast. She didn't mind me......hmph...yeah right....

"What are you doing up early scales!?" she asked, demandingly with her morning moan. I REALLY hate it when she calls me that! I've been called so many things just because of my species. Lizard Boy, scale sack, scaly, scalies. Thinks like that, just to tenses me off just so they don't have to say my right name. Of course, at that time, I wanted to sock her right in the jaw, but instead....

"I went to bed early..." I replied, hoping she would not take it as a smart gesture, which I actually tried to make it. "Hmph....well sit down and shut up" she said. Honestly, who wouldn't like a crack at her?

I notice her grab the plate she had just washed and gave it to me. Actually, she kinda thrusted it right into my ribs. Of course it hurt. Like I've heard, I haven't eaten well in the past. So I was actually quite thin, which helped with my speed, but probably not my health.

She backed off to check what was cooking at the time. My tongue slipped out to quickly find out what it was. I could make pretty good guesses. 

Yale sausage....and....Yppotryll bacon. You may have heard of these types of creatures. If not, don't worry, the two still taste like your human bacon and sausage type.

I had not problem at all. This place may be a dump, but it does have decent food once and a while. I took a seat near the back of the table, the easiest place to avoid discussion. "(Maybe I shouldn't go to sleep earlier...)" I thought, rubbing my ribs. Jet came down the stairs next, yawning with that huge mouth of his.

He stopped at the stove when Bellfree's back was turned. I nearly laughed at the sight. Bellfree noticed him instantly. Ever been slapped by a 16-ton brick! Ha!

Jet came over, rubbing his sore mouth, seeing that he couldn't up Bellfree. He took a seat two away from my left side. The table was circular in structure, so I'm trying to describe as best I can. He didn't seem to notice me or care at the point. I just stayed silent. All that was heard was the sizzling in the kitchen, the complaining of the other guys, and some kind of sound behind me which I didn't worry about at the moment.

But as always the silence is broken. The guys came in, raving about yesterday's events. First days are always like that, I usually just came in during the middle of the conversation, when all the helpings of food was gulped down. They instantly took their seats and noticed Jet, who joined in their so-called conversation.

"(That's right boys, just keep flapping your gums...I'm surprised your teeth haven't fallen out)" I thought, snickering at the image. I finally got fed up with the sound behind me to check it. Dilfert seemed to have left the T.V. on. I could see it was on MCM, Monstropolis's Classic Movies. Even though technically we're not in Monstropolis, the city does power this area, that does include the school. I just starred at the set, I was able to see clearly as the windows of the room were closed off with the drapes. I, unlike commonly everybody, didn't get to enjoy the wonderus T.V. in my younger years.

"(Maybe I would buy one when I sell those cards)" I thought. Some of the rarest caught for at least $30.00 or so. I might be able to get one.

Actually, I wasn't totally deprived. A couple times a month, we....I mean...they, watch a movie or just plain shows. I usually placed my back up against the wall, which is currently behind me, and watch from there. Since the lights were usually off, I could see fine.

I turned my head back to see Bellfree passing out their plates. We didn't have any syrup or flavoring, so we just had to go with the natural taste, which was good actually.

She placed two stripes of the bacon and a small log of sausage. She never really cared if I ate or not. I abruptly started to dig in as soon as possible. We had few utensils so most of us just ate with hands, claws, tentacle, whatever. Thanks to my rather "large choppers" heh...it was easy. I particularly downed the whole thing in less than a minute. My stomach growled as I placed the plate down, probably thankful. I placed the plate in the middle of the table and looked back at the T.V.

I didn't know that Jet was a bit surprised a finished so fast. Jet always had a second consciousness in him. When he thinks people challenge him, he gets angry. When people challenge me, I accept most of the time. Sure, I DO play fairly. As for Jet....he'd do anything to win.

Didn't seem to this time. However, I did hear the word "chopper mouth" behind my back. I just rolled my eyes back over to what was on. MCM usually showed famous old films in perfected condition. They are usually black and white. T.V. wasn't much different from your world. I remember three days ago we watched "The Monster Who Knew Too Much". Classic film to me, to them it was just something to keep their eyes open.

Currently showing was "Party Line". It was made about a couple years ago, maybe before I was born, but close, where people had to share the same phone line. You can tell how that can be. Anyway, I turned back and stopped watching it. If I starred too long I'd be intimidated to watch the whole thing.

Jet was already discussing yesterday's poker game with the few that were there. I looked up at the clock that hung above the sink's windows. It read 6:45. Still had about ten minutes before heading off toward school.

"(Well...back to bed....)" I thought. I usually get a few minutes more to sleep before school. Bellfree usually bangs on my door at 7:00, making it a possible late for school.

I rose out of my seat and headed for the staircase. That is....until. "Where do you think your going?". One of them, Garcia, grabbed the middle of my tail, nearly making me fall back onto the table. Hmph...my tail was always something that gave me away. You can't help how many times monsters, or humans even, have yanked or grabbed my tail. Many other things too. You may know a certain "bat" one.

I winced and turned back. Jet gestured the stack of dishes on the table.

"Eh......"

*

I was, yet again, stuck in front of the kitchen sink, watching the guys through that lonely window. From it, it seemed unfriendly out there. The clouds were still out, some forming a sign to me. It was going to rain soon. I'll tell you more about that as soon as it starts.

I looked down at my hands. I swear they were pruning, that is if they could. I just stood looking, noticing Bellfree was watching the left on T.V.

I finished washing fast, hoping to have done enough to please Bellfree, and to have done less enough to not waste my time. I looked back at the clock as I quickly dried my hands. A minute or two before 7:00. "Might as well" I whispered, getting on all and grabbed my book bag, which I got quickly before starting.

*

Outside, it seemed nice. I observed the sky as I started forward. The sky was blue, duh, a few clouds here and there, large groups. From the darker clouds in the east, at least I think its the east, for slowly bringing a storm. Hey, I'm a reptile, not a compass.

My eyes switched to the guys across on the sidewalk. There's something I really haven't said yet. We haven't really had many females orphans, not man I got to know anyhow....I've been around brutes closely all my life. They usually leave or are adopted. The guys around here eventually do find their parents.....not me though.

"(Hmph...Dinner and a show...)" I chuckled in my mind. If you recall what happened yesterday, you have an idea of what's to come.

The guys who took gym class started roughing it out with those in weightlifting. I'll tell you about gym later. Actually, I haven't taken weightlifting. I decided to watch the species....I mean guys. I stopped and the walkway and looked around. I've seen it many times, but sometimes there may be something new. Like a year or so ago, I found this black cat (using human terms here) sitting outside. I was standing right where I am right now and saw it setting next to a tree in the small forest covering to my left. It was calm. It just stared at me and I stared at it.

Once and a while I'd see it again. Never really figured out who it belonged too or if it was a stray. I just stood there, looking at the forest. The thoughts stopped as soon as I felt and arm come around my neck. My eyes looked back to see Jet.

"Well Scales....thinking of heading back where ya came from..." he said. That's what Jet called me. I hated it! Once and a while he call me by my rightful name. Sullivan and Wazowski took Lizard Boy while Jet called me Scales. I hated both names, racial slur to my whole kind!

At the time, I was confused. "What....what do you mean?" I said, eyeing him, not noticing some of them behind us. "You know! Out in the wilderness where you belong!" he said, grabbing the back of my neck and throwing me down on the grass near the sidewalk. Thankfully not hitting the sidewalk, I quickly recovered. I rose the top part of my body to see him laughing as he had his back turned. I was thinking of tackling him, but I would get a bruise in my stomach the size of his fist. Think the area of Kansas would best describe the size.

I got to my feet, glaring daggers at him. He and Dilfert always got along. The street in front of me soon produced the front of the cursed vehicle heading here. I means the bus. The driver stopped right where the guys were, and they started to get on immediately.

"Nice try boys...but I'm getting in there..." I chuckled, jogging over. I stood behind one of them as I looked at the driver. Rather large for his size, than again most are. I think a Belgium type look and voice, he's not really important. He was tentacle type. A tan and dark brown skin layer. Four feet, eight arms, and blue eyes.

From the name tag on his stained shirt, you could read. "(Murray?....No...Murphy)" I thought. As they finally got on. I started to head in.

"Hold up ya!" he said. I stopped midway from his accent. "What?" I asked. He scanned me over for a minute. After it.....

"No scalies on mya bus!" he said. Currently, I was sick and tired of hearing that. Sure I had scales, but come on! That was no reason.....

I grunted to start back on. Bad idea.

(SWAK!)

I met Mr. bus door right in the face. All I could feel was a pounding in my head. All I could hear was the laughing before my face slid down with my body, right onto the pavement. I opened my eyes, dazed. I saw the back and forth vision of the bus going away, leaving me with the exhaust. "I swear one of these..." I started, but realized myself being over shadowed by the gray exhaust.

I quickly got up and started out, coughing. I stopped a few feet away to get my normal breath back. "I swear....I'll glue'em to their precious seats!" I yelled, trying to please my anger. I rose back to my four feet and started, yet again, to school.

My eye's looked around for anything of interest, straying from thought. The street was desolate with grass and trees, with the acceptation of a house or two, paired with a street light or two. For many, it would be considered boring, to me....kinda mixed. Being outside the bustling city, the place was relatively calm. I stopped by a house, which seemed like its occupants were gone for now, so I was safe.

Yes, I did mean "safe". Remember what I said about my kind hesitating parents if they're a friend of their child. What I mean is, if someone was in that house right now, they'd call the police because they might think I was a stalker or was trying to steal something.

My eyes caught sight of the paper near me. I looked around to see if anything was watching me. Nope, nobody. Curious, I picked it up. I had some time to spare.

I never really got to read what was currently going on some times. The first, most important I think, was an article about something that happened in downtown Monstropolis.

I recall it:

"MURDER IN MONSTOPOLIS"

Another reptile was found dead in an alleyway near the scream producing plant, Monsters Inc. The death was suspected murder, considering no evidence was given from the witnesses.

The article went on to talk about what the witnesses what they thought about the situation. No one in the article cared to mention who he was or what he did, or even cared why he had died.

As many are aware, monster prejudice against my kind is widely shown. And as you've seen, there aren't allot of us. I gulped at the thought if I would end up like that? A brutally battered body....lying in a cold street.....dead....I didn't want that.

I always never liked the idea that I am not respected just because of what I am. Its completely stupid and pointless! From the bullies in your neighborhood to the judge in the court room, there's no justice....no pure justice anyhow.

As you know, I never got that trial that I should have had on the incident. But nope...never got it. Wasn't fair at all. Just toss me into another world without a care that it should be illegal.....The mere thought just made me angry....

Someone had to give us justice. Someone had to do something about it....anyone.....Me? No...that wasn't my future....it was someone else's.

I was wondering if I was in any danger. My thoughts were interrupted by a clinging sound. I moved the paper away and looked below onto the ground near my feet. I had good enough sense to see that a certain pebble wasn't on the ground near me.

"What in the...." I began, seeming agitated of being interrupted. Then I felt something hit the back of my stomach. I immediately turned around. There was another house on the opposite side of the street. A punk five year old "seal-type" kid was looking over at me. It picked up a rock and flung it at me. I held the paper up to guard, making it bounce off, as the wimp didn't have much strength at all.

I lowered it again, thinking about picking up a rock and flinging it in his face. That is until he yelled, running into the house. "Daddy! Daddy! A lizard is stealing Mrs. Fairies paper!" he yelled, heading into the house.

Of course, this house belonged to Mrs. O'Leary, kid can't even call her name right. Next think I knew, I heard the cock of a weapon.

"Oh boy.....". I quickly dropped the thing and got on all eight and slithered as my life depended on it.

No, no, no....I wasn't shot. I'll explain next chapter. Just between me and you guys, I hear rumors of Readagar making a story of his own. Hehehe. You didn't hear it from me. Ha! 


	11. A Day In The Life part 2

Hi everyone! Randall here. Well now, everybody seems to be like my...."story" more than Sean's, hehehe. Maybe I better at detail as he is to action. Heh. Anyway, I think I've decided on what to do. I will finish this day, then go onto important events such as holidays (thanks David). This chapter mostly focuses on my thoughts with things such as reptilian prejudice.

Chapter 11 A Day In The Life part 2

I know what'cha thinking. The father would have merely kept me in a place while his wife or son would call the police. Stealing a paper? No. Stupid to call the police? Yes. But that's how idiotic our world is, at least to me.

I stopped near the school's entrance, taking a quick glance inside. Some students were waiting around the office and the halls. They probably didn't want to wait in the cafe, or rather there wasn't any room.

"(Oh...so they weren't having an assembly....phew...thought I missed something....)" I thought. Hey, I can make a mistake right?

Anyway, I didn't want to wait in a huge crowd, always hated that. So, I just walked in and claimed the blank spot at the corner near the far right door. I placed my back against the wall, making sure my tail wasn't between me and the wall. Standing calmly, I could see no one really noticed me. Taking this time, I looked around trying to find anything of interest. Behind me at my right looked like a display case. It held some closed and opened books with awards.

"(I thought these morons didn't read....)" I chuckled. Mainly, I think, they were probably the best of something, best to read, best in the library....I didn't care very much, so I forgot.

My attention turned to what's outside. Some cars pulled up to drop the kids off, and I do mean "kids". A car....never got one. Why? Well...I never really found one that was well...me. I just walked to work. My "special" apartment was close enough.

But as I looked, I saw their parents. Some of them were dropped off by their mother of father, or both.

I couldn't help but get a little depressed. Every time I see something similar to that...I compare everyone in this whole world to me. I worked hard in my life, had some fun here and there sure, but I still work my tail off to make something of myself......a future.

But I see all these slackers and backstabbers around and couldn't help but wonder. By how they are, they should be the ones alone....not me! I should have everything whilst they have nothing!

A little on the extreme I know, but....that's how I felt. I've kept the secret of my orphan life....no one was to know that I have no family. Still....I wondered what everyone's reaction would be if I had said something....

For years I tried to find them, but to no avail. I....was so close....I could've found them if it wasn't for that fur sack and....

.......Sorry...skipped off there....

I turned away from the door, trying not to get hit with more feelings. Soon enough, the bell rang. I saw a few of them heading up the steps near the hall, some into the hall. I tried to recall where the first class was.

"2nd floor" I whispered. I took to the ceiling and headed up the stairwell. I didn't want to waste time heading up the stairs this time. I dropped back down as soon as I reached the floor. I looked around the hall seeing if anyone got here before me.

Smitty and Needlemen. I decided not to engage them, and went with the action of heading to the room. I quickly went in and opened the door. As soon as Needlemen was close, I kicked the door closed with one of my back feet, which allowed me the entertainment of Needlemen getting a conk in the nose. Heh. I heard his muffled, "I think I broke my nose!", from the outside. I chuckled with glee. Actually, I just hit the guy in the head, it wasn't that serious.

"That was just to warn not to mess with me Needlemen...." I said to myself. It was then I realized that Hazel was right by me, looking pretty interested in what I did. I hesitated a bit.

"Heh heh....the wind?" I said, trying to fake my way out of it. He gave a deep sigh in response. "Take a seat Randall....." he said. I dropped the jittering smile from my face and trotted over to my seat. Hazel shook his head as he opened the door. I swear he had a small smile on his face.

Smitty stepped in first....well....trailed I guess, backwards. Needlemen was ahead of him, holding his head back and keeping his eyes on his nose. Smitty was gesturing him how and where to move, just like those direction monsters that help bring in aircraft.

"(He's small not blind....)" I thought, chuckling. Guess Hazel thought I shouldn't get a punishment for it. Guess he is a nice guy. Ricky came in following, his eyes and stalks turning straight to Needlemen. He smiled from the sight. Honestly, how can you miss a smile from that guy? He took his original place. Smitty directed Needlemen to his seat, which was pretty comical to me.

Strangely enough, I had no idea what Needlemen was. His type or anything like that. There's a slight chance, and I do mean slight, that he's reptilian. He does look sorta dragonish.......then again....he couldn't be. He's not prejudiced.

Less we forget faithful Sanderson, who abruptly met face to face with the room's floor. I questioned the thought if he had tripped on anything. But I got my answer as Percy came casually beside him, smiling at herself. Hazel didn't seem to notice. I already had my note book out and currently covered myself so she wouldn't see me. I had the notion she would literally kill me for not following her "orders". My attention, and Ricky's, was placed on George, who was currently being helped up by Sullivan. See what I mean? Sure...help him when he trips....walk over me when I do!

George took his seat as Sullivan came over to me, a smile across his face. I hated his smiles. When I give a grin, you know I've got a good plan or idea coming to my head. With him, its just a signal to me that he's going to do something to me. Let it be physical, metal, a slur, or just plain talk.

"Too bad Fargus didn't see you yesterday!" he said, laughing as he took his seat. I really hated him. Not so much as killing him, I'm not like that. But still, I wish I could just have socked him right in the jaw just once without so much as a consequence, but nope.

I decided to pay no mind to his put downs of humiliation. I was more worried about, as said, Percy. I did NOT want to be the end of her lucky fist. I hated Sullivan for the embarrassment he gave me yesterday, but luckily him and Wazowski were hopefully going to just taunt me. Percy could knock me out with one punch, think of that one Sullivan gave me.

I switched my attention to the door, trying to get rid of the thought. Celia came in next, taking here seat. As for Celia, I couldn't figure out what she was either. She could be reptilian, then again her reputation would say other wise. She gave a short look to me, noticing no one looking at her at the time. Celia never liked me, but I guess she did notice how I didn't want Percy getting her yesterday.

I just gave a small smile back as she turned away again. My eyes, seeming uncontrolled by me at the time, switched to Percy, who was looking straight at me. She used her note book, gesturing it was me. She trusted her fist into it.

I gulped as she continued. I swear sweat was beginning to come to my face. "(She's going to mutilate me...)" I thought. Oh boy. And considering how many limbs I have, she's going to have a good time! "(I'm dead....no scratch that....I'm over killed....)" I thought. I turned and hid my face. It was not a good site to see my future.

What? I meant Percy beating me to a pulp. You should see her mother. When I came into training, which I really didn't need heh, she threw everything she could at me. Thankfully, she couldn't pin anything on me hah! Speaking of training....there's something you should know about Sullivan. I use the word "backstabber" for a reason. If you put two and two together, you can probably figure out what it is. If you don't figure it out....I'll tell you later.

At the time, Harry came in next, giving a chuckle as soon as he saw me. The instant he did, I rubbed my arms. Those tentacles of his are enough to squeeze the life out of something, luckily that was not the case.

From then on, a couple more came in and Hazel started with what was going on today. Worksheets and notes, what else?

I started working slowly, which wasn't really my style, since I wanted to keep myself from wondering what Percy would do to me.

Soon enough, the bell ring, signaling monsters to be in their classes by now. I didn't mind it. The speakers crackled and started with the announcements.

Now, I have to admit something. We DO have a pledge. But, I just don't believe it anymore. Considering how I've, and my kind have, been treated my life, from then and in the future, I just didn't believe in it anymore.

I hear you humans have a "justice for all" in your pledge. Guess that certainly doesn't go in my world.

As it started, we all rose out of our seats, hand on heart. I never really spoke the words since I knew of my kind's prejudice.

And at this time, I really didn't feel like saying the whole thing. I won't tell what the pledge is, since I don't believe in it.......and that I don't really remember the "good" of government in my world. A reason why, is that paper I looked at this morning.

That reptile was probably killed by haters. As you've heard, I have experienced it. All too much. And that just piles on with all the other stuff in my life, making it harder. Not only didn't I have any parents, but I'm probably the only one of my kind to go through life like this.

Said and done, I got back in my seat. I was a little annoyed with that announcement. Every single day jeez.

I won't explain much history in the beginning, after all, neither did I.

I finished first, as always. Nothing much I'd like to share, I won't go on and on with history in the beginning. Don't want to sound boring.

Getting back to the prejudice thing. I might as well explain it a bit. All in all, I guess it does go with history.

Exactly why or when or how this happened, I don't know. Just for some reason, my kind aren't respected by other monsters. Even in your world we have a bad reputation. Strange as it may be, I never understood. Even though in your world, the impact of "difference" in your world wasn't totally resolved, at least someone spoke out.

So far, no one in our world has spoken out for us. They're either too afraid, or think we're never going to be on the same level.

As a matter a fact, that was currently going through my mind as I handed my paper to Hazel as he passed by. Why shouldn't I be? From that article, I got to thinking.

Actually, its a bunch of nonsense to me. After all, there's a whole heck of allot of different monsters out here. Sure, there are reptiles like me, but so far I haven't seen any that looked like...well....me. You see that's another thing. There are SO many types of monsters and there are SO may KINDS of those types of monsters. Its completely stupid to just point at one and say "we don't like that type".

And coincidently......we aren't respected as much in your world too. It just seems like....we were cursed or something like that. I mean, its not right....not all.....

Still, I had to deal with it.

As ever started to end their sheets as well, Hazel told us to get ready for a KWL chart for the 1600's. I sighed, reaching into my pack and bringing out a notebook. You know the routine, what you know, what you would like to know, and what you've learned.

Out of reflex, I placed "why are reptilian monsters different" in the what I want to know column. Useless, its not like teachers actually look at them anyhow. He started asking various questions about the time period, hoping we'd learned something in our past History classes. Sure, I was good in History, but I just feel something was always missing. I've had a slight wonder as to how us Monsters became to be. I'm waiting for Persse's class to come up.

I tabbed the eraser bit of my pencil, same as your normal human one, on my paper as Hazel kept keeping everyone awake with his talking. Its always as if a few teachers TRY to get you interested into what they're talking about. Me on the other hand, was trying to keep my head up.

I know many of you have experienced the "sensation" of waking up early for school. While your hardly awake in your first class, or sometimes show you are, its a drag to get to other classes.

I was dead beat today, as with most days, so I really didn't care what was going on. "(Sheeesh....come on come on)" I thought, looking up at the clock. Still about ten minutes. "(If your really a good monster, end the class now.....)".

Feeling the need to look around. Celia had her attention on trying to look past Hazel to the projection on the wall. Percy was doing a circular motion with her pencil on her paper. Smitty and Needlemen were copying each other. George was doing the same as Celia. Harry and Ricky were done too, trying to find a point of interest in the room. Sullivan was busy trying to catch up.

"(Eh....I hate time)" I thought, opening my bag and placing my books in it.

Oh! Yeah....and uh....in response to VJ's review. You don't have to ask Sean, just me. In any course, yeah sure....go ahead and use the Orphanage.....I don't like it anyway....neither liked living in it either. Great to have a another fan! Oh! And thanks for your concern Cool. Yeah, I was heh...pretty pathetic at that time.....but that actually is the MOST important event, probably in my life. You'll all see why later on.

Next chapter actually has a little on me and Strife, as does the chapter after that. Review.


	12. Strife and Toil

Hey everyone. Randall here. I've, like Sean, have been slowing my updating progress to work on everything over the summer. I have some hurt legs and some pain in my ribs right now, so I don't think you'll be seeing updates from me very soon. Sean'll keep you occupied till then.

Read and review! Ow......

Chapter 12 Strife and Toil

I made my way through the crowded hallway, trying to find a staircase. From memory, it was on the third floor. "(Ok ok....just cut through....now...)" I thought. I was already on the ceiling, heading up to the third floor. Funny thing about my climbing actually. I use to get so dizzy when I practiced it. Thanks for that, I kinda have a small fear of heights. I know what'cha thinking. I could have fallen to oblivion in the door vault. By then I had honed my skills and my anger had increased accuracy on my part. But hey, you'd be a little scared to fall down that huge vault.....I kinda did actually.....

Anyway, I got to the top, everyone already heading to their classes. "(Pff....)" I thought, heading over to the door. I gripped the knob, before I was interrupted.

"Read the paper today Randall?". I stopped, looking to my right. Leaning his back up against a locker, was Strife. I actually didn't talk much to people I don't know too well, and Strife was no acceptation. Still....he was reptilian.

"Uh....yeah...I managed to see it..." I said, taking my hand off the handle and focusing my attention on him. "Managed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Forgot, he too doesn't know I live at an orphanage. ".....Why?" I asked, wanting to know what he was interested in. "Saw the front page?" he asked. So far its questions with him, might as well answer. "Yeah....that murder right?" I answered, looking to see no one bothering to listen to us, at least not yet.

"More like a slaughter...." Strife said. I think I know what he was talking about from that kind of attitude towards it. "You know how its like for us right? Well you can't honestly believe it was an accident right?" he asked. I, for some reason, always felt a little uncomfortable when talking to Strife, maybe its because I don't know him that well. Actually, hardly anybody does. "No I don't..." I said. He seemed to look over my shoulder before getting firmly on his feet.

"Maybe we should head inside to talk a bit..." Strife said, opening the door. I eyed him before heading in.

He was already in his seat when I came in. I took mine, then he picked up the conversation. "Really makes you think don't it?" David said, getting his books out of his bag. "....Don't take this the wrong way David but...um....why are you...?" I started, but he seemed to know instantly. "Just felt like I needed someone to talk to about such things....preferably another...." he said. Using the word "another" made it clear.

"Oh....sorry...." I said, thinking I might have offended him or something. "Your right to be a little curious......" he said, flinging back a couple of his fronds. "But I do think that...well...its a little stupid isn't it?" I said.

"Agreed on that....I'm surprised they even let us in schools...." Strife said, his face straight but his eyes on me. "....Yeah..." I said slowly. He chuckled, which actually surprised me. "You seem like a nice guy Randall....maybe we can talk more later..." he said. Suddenly he wants to talk to me? It was strange at first, but I figured what the heck. Always wanted someone other than Fungus to talk to, especially one who's been prejudice like me.

As soon as he had said his last word, the rest of the class was coming in. I kept my eye on Strife though. He was really the only reptile I know, although I don't know him that much. Its hard to remember when I first met him, but he seemed to always be around me allot.

That's one thing about us reptiles. We may be pushed around all the time, but through most of it we stick together. The bad thing is, were mostly spread out and there are a few of us left. Take it from our friend in the alley, were not on the protection program of this world. Neither in yours.

I decided to keep Strife at the back of my mind, a thought said I would meet him at lunch after this period. I gave a quick glance around. I gulped at the sight of Percy at the door. Her eyes were fixed on me, and she started forward. She came between me and Strife. I hesitated from the sight of her. When she passed, she faked a lost grip. Her books, heavy ones at that, fell right on my left foot.

"OW!". I couldn't help but yelp, she purposely did that! "Oh...how clumsy of me..." she smirked, getting low to pick them up. I was currently barring my teeth, wanting to kick her in the face with my right leg. When she got up, her foot (or tentacle I guess) came down on it again. This was a little easier to handle. She quickly headed to her seat before Crawler came in.

I felt like blurring out a yell but held it back, rubbing my foot with the other. "(That little git!)". Strife noticed me, and in turn looked back at Percy, who was looking rather full of herself. The pain was still there, but I knew she wasn't finished yet.

I kept rubbing my foot, hoping things wouldn't get worse. "(I'll get you back I swear...)". Everyone else came in, not bothering to see if I was alright or not.

You might think that I would get back at her somehow. Sure, I could probably work up something, but with what I have to work with......well lets just say that's not an option. Crawler was currently discussing the books we would read this semester.

I prefer to let Percy's act slide for now....letting it go in with the rest of the "bottle" of anger inside me. I usually had a negative attitude most of the time. Really fit me. If anything bad happens, I'm not as much affected, since I knew it was going to happen. Anyone who went against me just proves how childish they are. And believe me, you'll see allot of that here.

I looked back over to see Wazowski coming in. A couple seconds left, I'm not impressed. He ran that's for sure. He came over to me and Strife, giving a laugh at me.

"I should have taken photos lizard boy! It really fit you!" he said, right in my face as he passed me. I swear, if Wazowski didn't hide behind Sullivan EVERY time, I would knock him into the Human World first chance I get.

But at least someone did something. Maybe a thanks for talking to him, Strife "accidentally" stuck his tail out in front of Wazowski's feet, causing the zit to fall flat on his face!

I held back the chuckle as Crawler turned to the scene, as did everyone....well mostly everyone. "Distracting the class must be your specialty Wazowski....." Crawler said, completely oblivious that Strife did it. She turned back to the shelf near her desk which held our books. "Take your seat.." she said. Strife casually helped him up. "Watch your step.....you could roll next time..." he smirked. Wazowski dusted himself off, and was about to give one of his "endless conversations", till Crawler ended it.

"Now Wazowski...." she said. It was pretty funny that he couldn't talk back now, I'm surprised it wasn't me! He gave a stern look at Strife before moving off to his own seat. "...Thanks..." I whispered over. "Don't mention it...." David replied, looking back to the front, moving a frond out of his eyes.

I turned my attention back to the desk, which now had a grammar book made by Ringchester Products logo on it. Ringchester was one of the few recognized book production facilities. I really didn't care much for grammar. Such as the simple s and 's. Still, I am...writing....this......ahem. Anyway.

"Page 319....Parts A and B...." Crawler informed. Well, she's quick on the pedal ain't she? I just signed and got to the page, taking out my book.

Won't bore you, so lets skip ahead to when I finished, which was pretty soon. Things are going to get fast here and there.

I looked to see many of them still working. "(How stupid are they!?)" I thought. Honestly. Sure, I'm smart....but something like this is so simple an idiot can do it, hence Wazowski. He was currently trying to chew the eraser off his pencil from figuring out the....heh....first sentence. As much as he isn't good at homework, I'm surprised he even became an assistant.

Nothing much really happened, so I just looked over at the clock, about half an hour. Pretty fast, but I'm skipping parts here.

I was more worried about how the rest of the week would be. We still go the same number of days you all do in your world.

Then again, I still had some things in the back of my mind. Like what Percy will do to me, probably after school. Something to get back at Sullivan and Wazowski and their little friends. Also, talking with Strife, which seemed.....well...interesting.

Crawler's eyes seemed dead locked on me and him. Guess she thought we cheated or something, seeing as we were the only one's noticeable for a finished paper. Actually, David finished before I did. He had a solid mind I guess. He nudged his head when I looked at him. I handed him my paper and he went up to turn it in. He was a nice guy I'd give him that.

He came back, nothing else in his hands. Guess that was all for the time being. I looked back to the empty note book in my hand. I figured what the hey, and started doodling. I wasn't an artist, as I mentioned. However, I did try to do some new things when I had an art assignment. That's why I decided to take an art class next year. Its an easy A. That is if the teacher doesn't believe in "you tried". Ever hate when you try your hardest, but its not good enough? Heh. I know that feeling.

Everything went downhill from there. Nothing much happened is what I mean. We were told about our first goal of how to look at poems. Some notes and a worksheet.

Lets skip to the near end of this class.

We were currently looking for key words in a poem to discuss tomorrow. I really didn't care much for poetry. Sure I can understand it.....most of the time. But I just don't like poetry, and I'm sure many men would say the same. Heh, sorry guys, but most of us just don't get it I think.

Strife was already finished, nearly all the words were circled on his paper. Wazowski was chewing on his pencil, trying to find his first word. Believe me. Wazowski is hardly intelligent. I mean the guy practically forgets to turn in ANYTHING. Percy, ehh, was acting as if she was someone important, like that would ever be true. Waxford was still scanning the paper with his eyes. Everyone else was waiting for the clock.

On cue, the bell rang and we all started to rush or stuff into our bags and get out. I started slowly, as Percy and Wazowski got out.

Strife didn't seem to wait, he was already out. I followed the crowd out into the hall for lunch.

I'm gonna speed things up through this day to get to more important parts. Such as when I get my annual check-up at the hospital, an inspector that visits the orphanage, and other things.

Wouldn't mind one now actually, its gonna be heck getting to sleep. Thank Monstropolis for movies. Oh yeah! Sean wanted me to mention he'll be updating our Road Picture soon enough, Cay burned the part of our song, so we had to do it again. Phew....luckily before this.


	13. An Uneasy Talk

Ok everyone! Randall here. I know that all of you......ok a couple....ok one of you were waiting for this next chapter. This one, as in the next one too, will feature more on me and Strife. And to answer VJ.....trick me? Strife? Ha! On the contrary....he HELPS me. You'll see in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13 An Uneasy Talk

The place was, yet again, another free-way. Not that there was anything "free" about it or an easy "way" to get where your going. On the ceiling, I hope that I finally had some time to take a break. I was lucky enough to get the first lunch shift. A break in the middle of the school day seems like the best of the four.

I started down the hall, remembering the way to get there. I recalled how to get to the lunch room....or should I say mess hall.

Speaking of which, you all never really got to see ours in the company. Surprise, surprise, I never really actually saw it all that much either. I usually take lunch on my shift, or rarely wait until I get home. I was, unlike others, very dedicated to my work.

From what I could remember, the place was huge. Walls painted the same as the rest of the company. Rows of chairs and tables in the middle of the room. There were some snack and drink vending machines of varying types lining the walls beside the entrance, just incase. There were also the pictures of some of the Top Scarer. Notice no "'s". A picture of yours truly use to be there. Employee of the month. I don't think its there anymore. Probably in a garbage dump or being used for firewood.

Sometimes I usually step out to just relax for those brief thirty minutes. There were a few diners near the company, so it was easy to get there then back at the factory. We were aloud to go out for that period. Actually, only a few monsters head out to the other dinners. One of our perks is that we can get served first do to the time constraint and the fact we make the power, HA!

Anyway.....back to the past. I was currently measuring the length of the line into the cafe. No....literally. "(Jeez....can't help but imagine the other shifts)" I thought. As said, there's a variety. I quickly skipped the idea of getting food not, waiting till the line got small.

Surprising me, I saw Strife eating a sandwich at the table I was at yesterday. Heading over to him, I looked around to see the "condition". Me and Fungus......well mostly me.....had cleaned most of the mess. Sure enough, there were a few taunts passing around about me. The place still smelled like food, but hey...get use to it, that's what they serve here.

Strife noticed me and gestured the seat to his left. I figured why not, and took the seat. Strife took a moment to see if anyone was still taunting before he started the conversation he mentioned earlier. He moved his head side to side before setting down his half-eaten sandwich, thought keeping it in his hands while he talked.

"Not much of the aftermath is left here from yesterday" he said, taking another large bite out of his sandwich. "You can thank Fargus for that....." I mumbled. "...Hmph...I always thought he was a little rough around the edges....but never thought he would clean this himself..." he said, his eyes trailing the lunch room. Oh boy was he off!

"Actually...." I started, rubbing my hurt arm, which seemed healed already. He cut in quickly. "Ah.....so you did it......" he said. He didn't seem moved by it, as if he knew it already. "How did you...." I started again. "I was there remember?" he said, eyeing me for a second. Oh yeah....forgot that.

"Yeah.....Fungus and me had to do it...." I said, quietly. He chuckled. "Heh....seems like you, Sullivan, and Wazowski don't get along very well...." he said. Hmph.....he was even far far away on that one. "You have no idea...." I replied. "I think I have a small idea..." he said, seeming a whisper. He stopped for a few seconds before continuing.

"You shouldn't let cretins like Fargus and those two bug you.....sooner or later they'll be stopped...." he said. "Yeah...that'll be the day...." I mumbled. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that the windows of opportunity are always open?" he asked.

I think he shoved me into a corner. Strife, like everyone else, didn't know my....uh...."secret". I hate to lie......ok....maybe not as much, but I don't do it unless I have to...heh. Anyway, as much as I didn't want to lie to him, I had to.

"My mom....is....on a.....business trip......" I lied. He seemed distracted for a moment. "Heh....what a coincidence....so is mine...." he chuckled. Hook, line, and lied. I joined in with his laugh for a few seconds before he stopped.

"Oh.....strange how reptilian strangers get along so well....then again....we're not totally strangers...." he said. Had to admit, he was right. "Wish I could say the same for the other.....species...." I said, keeping my voice low so only he could hear. "They just don't understand....they're fools really....." he said. Agree to that. Speaking of fools.....

"Which reminds me....where is Fungus?" I asked. "With his m......I mean...Ms. Knoepfel" he corrected, like he needed to.

"Speaking of him....I over heard you two discussing the C.A.T. test...." he said. I know.....they come up with crazy names. "Yeah?" I asked. "Heard we may take it soon...." he said. "What are you hoping for?" he added. I didn't want to reply, but then again I guess him and me had some degree of respect.

"Scarer....." I said, as low as I could so he would only hear. I thought he was going to laugh, but he didn't. "No surprise to me....you could do it.... he said. Shocked really, I became interested in what he wanted to be.

"How about you?" I asked. He stopped from taking a bite and smiled. "I don't know, perhaps law, maybe a judge....finally have a reptile in the court room.....judging instead of being sentenced" he said. I chuckled. "Finally some good law....I thought I would have to wait another century" I said. He seemed to not mistake it for a sarcastic remark.

"Ever been bitten by law Randall?" he asked. Never been asked that before. "......No....I don't think so...." I replied shaking. Honestly.....I don't recall law biting me in the tail before.

"Good....you shouldn't have to deal with it...." he said. I was about to ask him why he asked that, but he looked over at the decreased line near the entrance.

"Better get what you need....running out of time...." he said. "(What is he.....oh yeah....)" I remembered. A grumble from my stomach assured me of what he was talking about. "Be right back...." I said, getting up. I left my bag, knowing Strife would watch it for me. I could trust him....I think.

After getting lunch, things became silent between me and him. I learned that I could trust Strife, and that he seemed more comfortable talking to me than anyone. Maybe that's why I decided to follow with him to the other class. I'm going to try to skip some useless parts in the next two classes to speed things up.

Strife led the way and I followed closely to his....well....head. I'm not sure if he could or not, but Strife was just walking rather than wall climbing. But I watched him through, seeming nobody hit....nudged....him. I usually get pinned against a wall if I walked normally in these halls.

We got to the door and I hung back as Strife opened the door. I dropped down and followed him inside.

Fungus was already inside, placing thermos into his backpack. His mother was in too.

Strife took his seat first, then me. I felt that he wanted to stop the talking in this class. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't see Percy in this class. She seemed distracted in the Lunch room thankfully. But I was still going to be cautious. Outside school grounds.......uh......well.....both grounds anyway....I was a good target.

I pressed my back against the chair, crossing my arms. I really didn't want to deal with such things so early in the school year. I wasn't surprised, but I just hoped that I wasn't going to get a black eye for the year.

Fungus noticed me seeming to be a bit off-cue. "What's with you?" he asked. Guess he got a little more comfortable with his mom being the teacher. "Nothing....". I really didn't want to talk to him about such things. He should be thanking me for taking over yesterday and getting embarrassed by Sullivan and Wazowski.

My attention shifted to the doorway. Snitch and Betty came in first, taking their seats. Keenan came in next. Then......Uhh....Sullivan and Wazowski.

I starred at them as they entered, chuckling as they came by. I ignored their comments, even though I heard them and still remember them. "(Yeah....keep laughing boys.....just wait until your hanging)" I thought. Everyone else started in and class soon started.

It was back to normal boring life for a few minutes. Students came in late, the teacher starts telling their planned schedule, and then try to explain things in the easiest and most understandable way possible.

Mrs. Simperton was a little different than the other teachers. Taking in my assistant's account, I mean Fungus, I made the guess that she had recently began teaching. She seemed experienced in the field of Science, but....heh....like that helped?

Speaking of the Simperton. Maybe you should know a little bit about the "relationship" me and Fungus shared.

We.....weren't friends....not really. I kinda thought of us as friends....at the time. He probably didn't. I was probably just the last to pick for him. It was questionable whether he considered us friends or not. Guess he really wasn't, but at that time, I thought he was. Boy....what a fool I was....

Anyway, we were assigned to do an element on our Periodic Table. Our table consisted of the same elements in your world, however a few more for us. Actually, we don't know some of the rare ones you guys have, and you don't know any of the ones we have.

I really didn't get science as much, seeing as it was harder to understand than most things. Still.....I did want to know one thing.

I wondered what will happen when Simperton talks about the "toxins". You know what I'm talking about. That wasn't going through my mind currently, but still....

The period actually went kind of fast. First was the element description, which was actually pretty stupid, then a few notes on atoms, electrons, molecules, and protons. Real simple stuff. Then we need to take notes while watching a movie.

What? Oh yeah. I may have forgotten to mention the T.V. perched high in the top left corner of the room........Ohh....lets just say near Simperton's desk.

Its was about the same thing over again. I particularly hated movie notes. Why? I could hardly hear a thing thanks to those in the room. Like a mini-lunch room really.

Everyone finished rather quickly, either they finished it or they didn't even bother doing it. My attention was currently on Sullivan and the monster in front of him. Sullivan was currently copying his work, then giving it to Wazowski.

Sullivan didn't cheat all the time....heh...nice lie huh?

It was always sickening to me that monsters accuse me of being a cheater, never once thinking that its actually a little thing called intelligence. I was once accused of cheating on a final quiz in middle school. I had the same grade as another student, and they think I cheated. Of course, I didn't. What's the point to it anyway?

I mean, if you think about it, if you don't understand something, think of risks. I mean, say you don't know anything about medicine, but you got an A in all the classes that associate with it, by cheating. And say that was your dream. Would YOU like a person with no experience to operate on you? I don't think so.

Anyway. Third period went fast. And that's not just because I'm speeding things up. Now it was close to the end of the day. Doesn't it feel good to get into fourth period? So close to freedom. Not to me. I would get to the orphanage on time today, but maybe with a bleeding jaw.

I led the way this time, Strife and Fungus following close by my tail. I reached the second floor. Fungus was the farthest behind, having a slow pace that will always be with him, and Strife was a little faster. I turned back to the door, opening it, then meeting face to face with a female tentacle monster. After a moment, I took to the other door. The one I almost walked into just pushed me a bit by my left arms. I grunted in my head and got through the door.

The floor was nearly packed. We had to take a few minutes to get to the door. When we did, we entered quickly shut the door. "(Jeez.....)" I thought as Strife and Fungus took their seats. Riderson was already in writing something on the blackboard.

I took my seat quickly, trying to read his handwriting. Seems we would be doing studies on human animals first.

Classes like this were actually.....outspread. For some reason, there wasn't a whole lot to talk about, seeing as not much human info was told. For such purposes, this class won't be as important. All we had to do was copy notes and work on a few worksheets

Seeing as Dogs and Cats were the most known about, seeing as Scarers had to deal with them for so long.....the brave ones anyway....we would be studying those first. I wasn't fond of this class as much. Seeing as we don't know much about Humans. But its questionable in terms of elderly monsters. I've already brought an opinion of mine.

Anyway, I was more worried about after this class. I mean, school would be out then. Percy would be sure to grab me before I could leave. And I DID NOT want that at all.

I looked back at Strife our of reflex, our talk giving me sudden interest in him. He was currently writing something in his notebook. He seemed distracted too.

I think there was something else he wanted to talk about. And I was right actually. But....it was something he wanted to show me....or should I say someone.

And I was gonna be really shocked by what Strife does for me and what he shows me.

And if your all wondering. No...its not anybody I or Sean have mentioned yet. I sped up the classes to get to the end quicker.

Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know. Next chapter will be up as soon as Sean gets something ready....


	14. A Lesson Hard to See

Hey everyone, Randall here. There's been a small void going around Strife's personality. So I'll fill you in. This chapter brings out a few questions, but also gives more into Strife. To me, this is an important chapter. This chapter gives, also, a very hard visual on reptilian prejudice. Review.

****

Chapter 14 A Lesson Hard to See

As everyone started out, I was still sitting. Soon enough, the whole room became empty, well....at least I thought. A hand touched my shoulder, nearly causing a shock in me until I heard Strife's voice.

"What are you waiting for Randall?" he asked, not roughly mind you. I couldn't answer with the growing lump in my throat. I quickly gulped it down to answer. "Just....waiting till everyone leaves...." I said. He seemed to smile. "Hmm.....well...." he started, moving toward the closed door and clearing his throat. "I wanted to ask....well....remember what we were talking about?" he asked, turning back to me. "Well, yeah" I replied.

"...Well...there was something I wanted to show you.... something that might well...." he started. I thought at that idea. Maybe if I followed Strife, it would give me the chance to avoid Percy. And I'm sure whatever he wanted to show me couldn't be that bad....

I quickly gathered my books and hopped up.

"Ok! But you lead...." I said.

I followed Strife's path out, following closely by him. Of course thanks to that, I got hit by his tail a few times.....but I didn't care, he didn't mean it, and it wouldn't compare to Percy's assault.

We got outside. However....I noticed something different.......we were on the other side of the school. I quickly took note of the scenery and where we were.

Sandstone steps below out feet, steal rails near the middle sections, led down the elevated area to the ground floor. I remembered Strife hadn't taken any stairwells, seeing as we got our so fast. He was heading down the steps already, so I followed. There was hardly anyone at the back, thanks to me waiting I suppose. There was one student looking through a book on one of the steps, a couple by a tree in the middle section.

There was a road that led around the area in front of the steps, or should I say what I was looking at right now. A circle-like road actually, it started at one point, split apart into two different roads and then onto a single road. In the middle, between the two roads, was a patch of green grass with the tree I mentioned earlier.

We started down the steps and across the concrete of the second road. As we came over the small step separating the road from the natural elements, I caught the sight of a large grass field. I guess it was used for sporting events or something. There was also a river bank to my left that led into a tunnel under the road. Then again.....maybe it was just the sewer. Father ahead of the grass field was a large row of trees. Strife stopped a little bit into the field and turned back to me. I was, as said, observing.

"There's a park behind those trees....public park..." he said, looking at his right arm. "On schedule" he said. "Come on" he added calmly. I followed him through the thickle of trees and soon we emerged into the park, or near it.

There was allot here, but I'll just mention a little. There was a playground for small kids, a large open field for football players and soccer players, a lake to the far far left, a tower centering beyond it, I guess it was a monument or something. As said, I would keep it simple for now.

Only two things happen here if I remember. Both in the same day actually......and here was one of them.

As we continued, I felt something grasp my left arm. I turned back to see what I wished I hadn't. "I'd knew you would try to sneak away slinker!" she said. It.....was Percy. I was too hesitated to reply, or even move for that matter.

"Nobody gets away from me!" she said, waving her fist. Gulping, I finally spat out. "Percy I....it wasn't....well it kinda is but...." I tried to gitter out, but she just pulled me right into her. "Well guess you'll be a lesson for what happens to monsters who cross a Flint!" she said, shoving me backward. I could have ran, sure, but I wouldn't get far. She could have leapt on me and started taking me down without any line of defense on my part. Plus....I had to take it sooner or later. I just squinted me eyes. I could hear her grunt, pulling back her fist I suppose.

For some reason.......I wasn't in pain and agony, which was a rarity in these cases. I opened my eyes to get a shocking picture seen in front of my eyes. Percy's incoming fist.......was impeded by Strife's left hand. I was....literally amazed. Hardly anyone had ever helped me in such situations, and when I mean hardly, I mean never.

Strife threw her fist back and stepped in front of me. "Leave him alone Flint" he said, a demanding tone in him that I had never heard before. This was another shock to me. Someone actually standing up for me......

Percy rubbed her hand and gave him a firm stare. I just watched in amazement at Strife the whole time. "Hmph....what do you think your gonna do croc breath?!" she said. Strife chuckled at the comment. I thought he would have beat her or something.....but then again, I was still shocked.

"Your mother would be disappointed to know your grades are plummeting....it would be a shame if she found out....." he said slyly. Percy's tone changed quickly. I didn't know her mother was concerned about her grades.

"....Er.....beat ya latter scale sack!" she said, directing me. She turned and headed off, kinda at a jog really.

"Flint won't bother you for a while...." Strife said, turning to me. I looked straight at him. "What?.....You act like no one's helped you" he said. I finally got my arms working. I rubbed my neck, feeling a bit awkward in this situation. "Well...ehh......t....thanks Strife......" I said, my tail wagging at a pleasurable rhythm. "Heh heh....your not that happy are ya?" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, padding it once or twice. "You were a little brave actually....you didn't run...." he said. "Oh....yeah....". Well....I was paralyzed.....but hey! Brave sounds better don't it?

"Well...now that that escapade is over...." he said, continuing on with me following closely, my tail still wagging with glee. Strife was turning out to be a nice guy. But it still was a little strange that a quiet guy like that went up against Percy. Maybe he's stronger than he looks.....

Strife stopped near a tree near one of those basketball courts surround by a high fence. I halted behind him as he gestured the scene. A few monsters were playing basketball, but he mentioned the wooden bench on the side lines.

"Prepare for a lesson in life Randall...." Strife told me, perching his back against a tree and crossing his arms. I just stood and looked, a hand on my book bag strap. The one he gestured was sitting on the wooden bench. A reptilian monster. He looked sorta like a human iguana. However, I'll tell you early....no he can't blend.

He was about my age, maybe a little older. His scale tone was green, slightly darker from green's true color. He had thin, frond-like spikes that went down his back, kinda like Strife's head fronds but shorter. His eyes were similar to mine, but a little smaller. He had two arms and legs, his hands five fingered, and his feet were three-toed. His other features included his tail. It was longer than mine, that's for sure. It was like the rest of his body. He was sitting down on the bench, his tail between his legs, resting its base on the concrete.

Aside from himself, he had glasses on, black colored. Guess he didn't like the sun either. Before I could finish observing, I had to ask.

"Who's he?". I placed on a confused face. Strife straightened himself. "His name's Lan....I met him three years ago....." Strife said. He really did seem to know him, judging from the serious tone in his voice.

"....Umm...." I started, wanting to know more. Strife straightened again. ".....Look what's laying beside him...." he said. I looked back. Skipping the things I've already seen, I saw a cane resting against the bench beside Lan.

"He sprain his leg or something?" I asked. Strife smiled. "I wish...." he said. My head rolled again. This time, I came up with the conclusion. And it wasn't pretty.

"You mean....he's.....he's...." I started, not wanting to say it. Strife nodded. "....Blind...." he said. I was taken back by this. I didn't want to meddle in affairs....but....I did want to know. "Can I ask what happen to him?". Strife nodded, I guess that meant yes then.

".....Not so long ago....a year perhaps.....Lan could see just fine.....he was an average student with a mom and dad that cared for him...." he started. ".....But.....he wasn't liked as much by anyone because of what he was.....kinda like you....".

This caught my attention.

"Anyway......soon enough he started hanging around with a bad crowd.....he wasn't into the idea...but he went along with them...." he kept going, my eyes switching between him and Lan.

"....Soon enough.....he and his so-called friends sneak out at night to steal a few gems from a jewelry store in the city.....something to cash in for money.....but Lan.....he.....he didn't want to do it.....his parents wouldn't accept him giving in to the temptation....but this was his first time....".

"So....when they got there...he had the thought of running out....they wouldn't let'em.....they didn't want him squealing about their heist.....but....there was something Lan didn't know......they were reptilian haters.....his friends.....they were going to use him for every heist....he would take the fall while they went away free.....but....Lan learned it all too late....".

"....They held him down and started beating him......nearly broke his arms.....maybe even have snapped his tail off if they wanted too........but....well....I think you can guess the outcome" he said.

I think I then knew why he wanted to show me Lan. I didn't know then, but Strife had taught me a small lesson as he spoke to me, and he was about to say it.

"....You can't be alone all the time Randall......sometimes....you want to be with someone....anyone.....Lan did....and he went with the wrong someone...." he said.

It was a little hard to grasp.....but as Strife said....I was....admittedly....a little scared. "....Lan is just one of the examples of what monsters like us go through.......makes you think don't it?" he asked, finally looking at me.

"....Y...yeah..." I replied. I was afraid of something like that happening to me. Thankfully, it didn't. But I almost went blind once.....but that was in the incident.

"...Sorry to frighten you Randall....but....I need to show you...." he said. "....I was Lan's friend......I don't want what happened to him happen to anyone else......that includes you" he said. "(....Hope that doesn't happen to me....)" I thought, looking over to Lan.

"....Hmm....You know....perhaps we could be friends....if you want" he said. I was a little surprised, again, but I gladly accepted. I answered quickly. "....Well...sure I guess...." I said, looking at him. He smiled. "Good....now you don't need to worry about getting with the wrong crowd...." he said.

Well....he did warn me and taught me something.....and helped me.....guess that's friend material. However, the continuing thought of reptilian prejudice was fresh in my mind, along with his advice.

I looked back at Lan. "....Uh...David...." I said, feeling I can use his first name. He acknowledged my sight and looked back, his fronds draping over one of his eyes.

The few playing, which I mentioned earlier, were currently setting their sights on Lan. "What'cha doing here slime bag!?" one of them called. I couldn't see them well, but I could tell Strife had narrowed his eyes at the comment. Lan was looking up at the direction of the speaker. A few more came over.....about ten!

"Get outta here lizard...this place ain't your scene...." another said. He seemed to snort, and then spat onto Lan's tail. Lan looked down, moving his tail a bit before looking back up. ".....Its a public park...." he said. His voice didn't seem scared at all. It seemed a little scratchy. "Ain't for you!" one said, cracking his knuckles.

Strife got his back off the tree and turned his tail to me. "Its best you head home now Randall...." he said. "But...." I started to protest. Strife cocked his head to the side.

"Just go....I don't want you getting hurt......I'll see you tomorrow...." he said. He started his walk over to the scene, which was about to get ugly soon. I kept my eye on him. From knowing what happened to Lan, I couldn't help but think of Strife's safety.

Taking in his calm nature, and his stand up of Percy, I started back in the direction of the orphanage. But I kept looking back to see as much of the scene as I could. I was out of listening range, but I could tell the figures.

The main player, who had spat on Lan's tail, had a grip on Lan's chest scales, but had his face turned to Strife, who had came into the court. Strife said something I couldn't hear. Then, this I could hear, they started laughing. The one holding Lan let go and turned his attention to Strife. The last thing I saw was Strife taking his backpack off and laying it beside the bench and Lan getting up, gripping his cane. A branch of the tree got in way of my vision, so I decided to stop looking.

I didn't know what he was doing.....and frankly...I didn't want to know. You may say I wasn't a good friend to leave him alone. Then again, I never really had a friend who did something for me. Fungus? Heh....he didn't help me.

I started off home, a small bit of guilt for leaving him in my mind. I was worried about both of them.....still....Strife seemed a bit different around me.

I honestly thought that he was gonna trick me or something...but I guess I was wrong....heh....and that was a good thing. It felt good in a way. I had to thank him again tomorrow....he could probably use it. "(Heh....your starting to act like Fungus.....)" I thought, chuckling to myself.

I felt good today. I wasn't beaten, made a friend, and learned a lesson that would help me in life. Today was a good day......and I haven't had allot of those....

Yeah. I guess I was sorta guilty walking off like that, but lets face it....what would I have done? Anyway, sadly I wont find out what happened to them, that is until after the next day, which is when I get my check-up. Next chapter will be at the Orphanage again, but a little different this time. Wonder what you all think of this chapter.....

I would also like to take this time to say that I am planning to further my "life stories". This will include Academy Days and Training Days. So look out for those coming up.


	15. Going Off

Hey everyone, Randall here. I'm not really sure if anyone else, besides VJ and Cool anyways, is reading this anymore. Through I'm still going to be writing, I may be lowering my updating rate due to lack, but for those who are reading I will still be writing. This chapter has a real life issue I deal with on a weekly basis, at the time.

Enjoy. Oh! And to answer VJ's question........you'll see.

Chapter 15 Going Off

As I walked back to the orphanage, I looked back to see if Strife was catching up with me. Luckily, no sight of him. I was a little worried he was gonna catch up and see where I lived, knowing what I was hiding, which I did not want.

I came to a stop on the curve and noticed something different....well....not actually. A few of the early arrivals, living at the orphanage, were hanging out in front. Of course this meant that either they were waiting for their punching back or that......

I went over with an unsteady pace. A few noticed me, but didn't care at the moment. Jet was near the door, his back against the wall with the tip of his, forgot to mention, four clawed hand near his mouth. He seemed to be listening to what was going on inside. I decided to ask the less lethal of the bunch, Otis. Otis seemed almost cat-like. His body was like Riderson's. His different features included dark thin fur and orange colored.

He had his back against one of the trees. He had his right foot on the trunk, his arms crossed, and his face looking around for anything of interest.

"What's going on?" I asked in a low voice. He sighed and looked at me, as if he shouldn't have to tell.... which he really didn't. "They're fighting again...." he said, looking over to the building. I didn't want to ask why.

One of the others came around behind me on my left, placing hands on my shoulders. "Well Scales! Seems like ya got yourself an appointment tomorrow!" he, I know a male voice, said from behind me. I cocked my head to the side to see Ben near me.....

"What?" I asked.

He came around in front of me. Ben was tentacle type, similar to George's assistant, although dark brown.

"Me, you, and Jet's gotta have our check up tomorra....remember?" he said. I clearly had forgotten that. Near the beginning of the school's first week, we all get a check-up before the year starts. That way, anything that we caught over the summer or anything like that will be taken care of.

I was always in the first set to go, seeing as they all think I carry everything. I'll tell you later when I get there.

"Is that what they're talking about?" I asked, pointing a finger at the building. "Na....an inspector's commin on Saturday....." Otis said, overhearing. An inspector? Must be that Monster Care Office inspector....

"(Great.....)" I thought sarcastically. That guy's task was to make sure Bellfree and Dilfert were taken care of us. Or should I say....them. I was always the problem that day, seeing I was the most mis-treated of the bunch. They would usually leave me out for the day. You'll see that later.

"(I hate this.....)" I thought. Every time the two fought, it always meant for us to stay clear of their argument. And believe me, getting between those two when they argued was something none of us wanted to do. Otis once got between them because he was tired of waiting for them to stop, but he was soon denied and got a harsh yelling at like I do. That's why he's a patient monster in this situation.

I sighed deeply when Ben went off to his waiting spot. I knew it wasn't possible to enter the building for now. So, I took a seat in the grass on my left side, taking my pack off before doing so. It was one of those days again. They would probably go on for an hour or two before dinner came. The guys were probably wondering how long the would go on, placing bets for different times.

I placed my left side of my head on my hand, its counterpart flipping a blade of grass in front of me. My bottom hands were crossed, just to show how angry I was with the situation. I hit the side of my right feet on my left as best I could, trying to be patient. That, of course, was hard in this situation. I thought back to the events minutes ago to keep my mind off the current moment.

Strife was a pretty good guy I have to admit. As said....I didn't know him well. Its very hard for me to remember how I met someone actually. Like Sullivan, Wazowski, and Fungus.....can't remember how I met them. Remembering who they ARE is easy.

Thinking about that.....I don't know if me and Fungus had met on a friendly field. I was actually surprised Strife asked me to be his friend. HE asked ME. No one literally WANTED to be my friend, let alone ask me. But it was quite a spectacle in my vision.

Thinking on that, my tail started patting the ground instead of remaining silent. When it does that, I usually have a thought that makes me happy, which was a rare thing. Of course, it was short lived when Ben stepped a foot.....err.....foot tentacle....on my tail, stopping its joyful exercise. I squinted and barred. Luckily, the bone.....umm...if one....didn't break. Actually.......umm....I'll tell ya later....

I looked back at him, he was just smiling. "Well.....somebody's happy about this...." he said, making me feel a little disturbed. Jet came over and back him off, letting him off my tail. "Leave him alone Ben...." he said. I was about to be shocked he was sticking up for me. Until.....

"That doc finds out you bust him up, he'll take it out on all of us..." he said. The two started off back to their places. "(Hmph....that's right boys....he'll know it was you......)" I thought.

I sat up, well, onto my back. My bottom hands kept my top section up as my first set were stroking the pain outta my tail. Once it was gone, I turned back to see if anything was going on of interest. They were still fighting, and Jet was still listening. I didn't like him at all....bit I felt there was something.....I don't know...maybe its that surge in my head that keeps causing those headaches heh.

I returned to my lazed state as the fight lasted for who knows how long. I became slightly interested in the world around me. Not like anything would happen anyways. Still....I had that rumble in my stomach and a small thirst that was growing.

"(Boy.....what I'd give for a drink right about now....)" I thought, moving my forked tongue in my mouth. Maybe a nice piece of ground meat.

Now's one of those times when I make up for the "I'll tell ya later". Remember what I said earlier about the weather? Good your paying attention.

I felt a drop hit one of my forehead scales, causing me to look up. Soon I felt another, then a couple more. I looked ahead and narrowed my eyes. A little irony for me. "(....That's not what I meant.....)" I thought.

"Oh come on!" one of them yelled. Soon, it was raining a soft drizzle that would turn into a storm. "(And where's my beef?)" I thought with a chuckle, getting up. I grabbed my back as I did. I looked over to see the guys huddled under Otis's tree, which he really didn't want crowded. They should be thankful it isn't thundering.

"(Hmph.....babies...)" I thought, taking a stand as the rain trickled down my scales and tail. I would probably get a cold, but hey.....I'm visiting my doc tomorrow. Heh....feeling a bit overwhelmed by nature, I placed my backpack over my fronds for some shielding. My stuff would probably get soaked, but it would most likely dry up before the next school day. Shrugging, I stuck my forked tongue out to catch a few drops. Hey, free water.

I looked over at the door. Dilfert came out, holding the door open with his foot, a disturbed look on his face. I could tell it was him, seeing a faint fiery color near the mouth. Everyone started in and I followed. I slowed to a jog and placed my bag under my arm before coming over to him. He just placed his lighter in him blowing out a cloud. I started in, getting a small push by him.

I landed on my stomach with a thud, hearing him say "get in there...." like an old man. I rose the top part of my body and grabbed my bad into my bottom hands. "Better not cause us any trouble boy...." he said, walking by me as I sat up.

I HATE it when he does that. Oh sure, he does it all the time but this was different. He's taking his rage of the argument out on me. It was common. One of the things I always hated.

I didn't move, as his stare was on me like a rabid wolf.....hmm....Anyway, that is before he went into the living room. My quickened state of thought caused me to scampered my way over to the steps. I got up and then over to my door. I fiddled with the handle a few times before getting in and shutting the door.

"Phew...." I said, planting my back against the door and sliding down it until I was in a sit position on the ground. "Jeez....why doesn't he just hit a wall...." I whispered to myself.

To get my mind off it, I started on my homework. From Strife's talk, I couldn't finish it all. Nearly everything was slightly damped, but most of my books seemed alright. I was done in a couple of seconds, ha!

Ok, ok.....I confess. Listen, if you at least understand the work, why struggle to figure out an answer. Behold, "Randall's Law of Homework". You understand the work.......look at the answers in the back of the book. HA!

I placed my books away and stretched out on the bed, placing my arms behind my back while turning my eyes to the window.

Don't ask me why, not yet anyway, I feel so comfortable. I liked the rain for some reason. It....comforts me in a way. Sounds funny I know, but there's just something about such showers that makes me comfortable. Of course....I would find out in the future.

Turning my head away, I grabbed my book that I got off the shelf. The same one I read yesterday. I usually read in my head, a sorta privacy if you will.

After a while, it was nearing five, dinner should be here. I placed my book down and hopped up, heading over to my door. Placing my head near it, I listened. Hearing the clank of the dishes, I started out.

My suspicion was correct. Everyone else, well practically, was out and heading for the kitchen. I had no idea what we were having, but I actually didn't care, I was starving. Ok....so I had two meals already, but hey, nothing was on the course for yesterday....I think.

Heading down the stairs, actually, the ceiling this time. That was a pretty BAD idea, but I didn't want to face the crowd below me. I slinked into the Kitchen and saw Bellfree taking some Cockatrice parts out of the oven, probably from heating.

In case you didn't know, Cockatrice is a sorta bird, well populated. Think of it as the equivalent of chicken, and you have the right idea. Or would it be turkey? No chicken.

"(Guess that's what we're having)" I thought. I didn't know exactly how, but I think the M.C.A (Monster Care Association) pays for our things. Hmph...good deal for Dilfert and Bellfree. Placing that at the back of my mind. I wondered....where is Dilfert anyway? I looked around for him in the living room, but he wasn't there. "(Must be out....)" I thought.

"Hey lizard!"

Dang! She spotted me.

I looked down to see Bellfree looking up at me, hands on hips. She always hated it when I climbed on the wall. You can imagine how hard it is to catch someone who's on the ceiling of your house. I remembered a few years ago, fuzzy mind you, that I had a really bad day. I crawled onto the ceiling to get away from Bellfree. I didn't want to come down, so she had to use the broom to get me off, whacking my sides till I fell.

I quickly came down, not wanting a repeat of the experience. "Grab what you want and git..." she said firmly at me. Guess she didn't want anything more to deal with. Bellfree seemed to not want to get into another fit when she fought with Dilfert. I hurried along, grabbing a plate and a few legs from the bucket Bellfree had placed on the table and quickly went back to my room, dodging the crowd.

"(Finally...A full meal)" I thought, nibbling....maybe gorging on a Cockatrice leg. I was on my bed, resting my back against the pillow. In my top right hand was the leg I had half way in the side of my mouth, my teeth nibbling bits off. The other had my book. You can't realize how long its been since I've had full three meals in one day.

I took the last leg I was eating, last one of four, and scrapped it clean with my choppers. Enjoying the remainder of its meat and flesh, I tossed the bone over with the others. Gulping down the last bits, my stomach growled with satisfaction.

This was a good thing for tomorrow. You see. I was not to let on that I was.....most of the time practically starving in this place.

"(At least I have the day off tomorrow...)" I thought, closing my book for a second, having the middle finger of my top left hand on the page. I don't know why I am always reminded again, guess its either the mention of school or guilt.

I was just reminded of Strife. I was still worried if he and Lan were ok. Two against ten were not good odds. Then again.....I shouldn't question their abilities.....heck...I don't even know them a whole lot. Still...I knew I wouldn't be able to see the aftermath of the event. Not right after it anyway. I had hope that he and Lan would be alright. Hoping Strife is ok when I meet him again. He had to have known what he was doing........right? I guess he did. After all, he wasn't a moron.

Dismissing the idea, I looked at the watch lying near my second right. I had gotten it down to time how log it took me to finish, as well as the time itself. Heh...didn't take me that long. It was around 6:00. I could stay up.....but then again it may give the doc some worry.

I sighed and gave a look around, letting my had drop back down. Reading was alright I guess.....but if its the only thing you can do, it gets old in a few hours. I marked my book and got up, placing it back on the shelf. Taking a moment, I looked for anything to tinker with for the time being.

"Come on something.....anything...." I said. Finding nothing, I looked over to my bag. Getting the idea that would get my hands working, I approached it and kneeled down. Ok.......I got down onto six of my limbs. I took a second to get my notebook out and looking at it for a second, thinking of what I could do. I had options, at least. Heh....having too many of those at one time could blow a circuit in the brain, no matter how intelligent you are.

I hopped back onto my bed, still thinking. Behind inspired by the book I was reading, I started writing. I was just writing anything just to keep my busy. "Between the Sun and Moon" was set in a classic chivalry timeline. You all know what that is. Anyway, remembering the story all too well, I get this story to be around the same time.

I usually placed myself in the stories I wrote. Thinking about it, its usually a way I can escape reality. I always wanted to be leader for something. Anything. I wanted to be important. I wanted to make something of myself. But.....with how things are going now, I was thinking....nothing was in store for me....nothing important anyway. Nothing that would change lives.

Anyway. In this one, I wrote myself as a sort of.....airship pirate. Heh. Yeah....hard to think of Top-Scarer-To-Be would be writing himself as being that right? Well....it was something just to keep me occupied. Besides, I like fantasy.

In it, I was an airship captain. Of course, airship travel is told to be impossible. Of course, to many, we didn't need it now. Although, I always liked the idea of airship piloting. Then again....heh....I didn't like traveling in the air heh. I traveled from land to land, each country of the monster world being a floating island, leaving the planet to an endless sea, having only myself as the crew. I was famous, wanting to be captured by any mercenary and authority figure around without being caught. I went from land to land to find my parents. I fought, I sailed, I learned, I loved.......I had fun. Heh......its amazing what minds think of a?

"(Hmm.....I like this.....heh....maybe when I become Top Scarer....I could write in my spare time.......that is IF I become Top Scarer....)" I thought. I had a slight headache about that. I wasn't trained yet in being a scarer. I was hoping to go to an Academy or University or something like that to get experience. But.....it would be hard for me. Not only would I need a decent record with average grades, but with....my kind its harder to become a scarer.......

Actually......I'm not even sure if I have ever heard of a reptilian scarer before.....heh.....maybe I'd be the first huh?

Yeah....Dilfert and Bellfree did fight before kinda like parents, not mine thank heaven. I hope to see at least one review for encouragement. Next chapter is pretty predictable, so I dont think I need to mention it heh! See ya later.


	16. Preparations

Hi again everyone, Randall here. I can't keep kicking myself for not updating in a while, that is if it has been for a while. I've been working on the other pieces of my past you all want to know about, so I finally decided now would be a good time to update. This chapter is mainly a starter for my check-up, which leaves open for a few of my own ponderings. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 15 Preparations

I had already drifted asleep again. Staying up less then I usually do was good this time around. Right now, I didn't feel tired, but.....heh.....I still didn't want to get out of be either. I yawned once to get my head start rolling to get up.

I was sleeping on my left side at the moment, which would make it a slight more challenge for my eyes to get open. I dug my hands deeper into my pillow, I guess I just felt like I wanted to sleep the day off. Then again, I knew I had to.....I'd have the rest of the day to sleep if I wanted to.

Taking that in, I opened my eyes. In that split second of a blink, I shut my eyes again, as they were hit with the stinging sensation of the sun. Guess its the quick switch from darkness of the inside of the eyelids to the normal lighting.

Knowing I know the room all too well, I got out, slowly, and received another yawn for the hard work. I got my eyes opened again, rubbing them with my top hands. Feeling finally awake, I started my stretching routine. Cracking my knuckles at first, I twisted my neck slightly from side to side, stretched my legs a bit, waved my tail in all possible directions, and then well......got everything else heh.

Finally feeling that my reflexes were up, I got to my feet and started to the door. That is....before Bellfree opened it. I just didn't want to look at her this morning, I had enough ugly hehehe.

She called something in the hall before looking back, giving me a stern look. "Alright.....once Jet's done...get in the wash room and get yourself spotless....I'm not letting the doc complain if you don't get that slime off ya!" she said.

I really didn't feel like arguing, as always I feel a bit.....I confess....grouchy in the morning. Not all the time.....but...if I argued I would go too far.

Sure, I hate and loath the word on my species....but still....she was kinda right. In MY case I mean, I still had some of that snail slime probably on me. Still....I hate that I am always referred like that. In any case, I haven't had a bath or shower for days. And I needed one.

I just gave a simple nod. Bellfree was pleased and started into the hall, me following.

It was always a busy day when we had the check-ups. Actually.....mostly when I go. You see....Bellfree and Dilfert don't want anybody to know of my mis-treatment. I squealed and its lights out. What's the point anyway? Just get moved to a new dump and start all over again.

Anyway, Bellfree split off to get breakfast started and I turned to the washroom door. I may have forgotten to mention. The washroom, or bathroom or whatever, was located between the living room and kitchen.

As said, Jet was in there. I could tell because I could see the light on underneath the door. I couldn't hear him, but I knew he was singing again, not that he really could.

"(Gonna be a while..." I thought. I sighed hard and went to the wall, plotting my back against it and sliding to the ground. I've gotten use to doing that, many corner punches if you know what I mean. "(I probably won't have enough time...)' I thought again. Actually, I didn't know when we were leaving.

After waiting patiently......heh.....yeah right.....for a few minutes, Jet finally came out, leaving the door open. He was still whistling as I headed in.

The room was a simple common one. Traditional really. Down my right side was another door that held shelves of soap, towels, cleaning utensils, and other things. Ahead of that was the tub/shower. On the opposite side was a sink and mirror, and a toilet for some monsters on its right.

I went over to the mirror, after flicking a gold painted lock on the door, and took a look in it. I had to wipe it clean first, as the mist from Jet's shower had fogged it. I haven't looked at my face in a while. I didn't look too ragged. My emerald eyes still had their green glow to them. My fronds were still pink tipped. My scales, although, were a little dusty and didn't have their usual....ehh....shine if you get what I mean. Guess a shower could shine them up a bit......maybe.

I turned back and started to the tub. Reaching over, I turned a knob fixed into the wall, right below the spewer. It was and old diamond knock-off knob value for water pipes. I usually took bathes, but a shower would be quicker. I pressed a switch and the water transferred from the slightly above the tub to the overhead. You know the drill.

I thought for a moment before stepping in. Having experience, I stuck my bottom left hand out, the top set folded as I knew what was coming. The water that ran through it was, sure enough, cold. I shook my head and crossed the second set.

"(Can you guys leave at least some!?)" I thought. Like the bus, this closely happens every time. I decided not to fight it, I guess a cold shower would cool me off. I had already knocked the door, so no unexpected visitors.

I stepped in, which was slightly hard for me, and grabbed the bar sitting on its stand to my left and started. Actually....its wasn't really soap it was actually a creature. It looks like your regular bar of soap at first, but when it gets wet, it turns into a sort of small blob-like creature that enjoys eating dirt. But to make it simple, I'll just call it soap as it is most like it anyway.

I was thankful that I could finally get that slime off. Although nothing would probably stick to me now, but thanks to it, I was an attractant to dust and other things.

I felt rather pleasant really. My scales aren't as rough as most, so it was easy to clean. I started my fronds, being careful. Getting them was a bit harder than human hair. Of course, I was only going to do a quick going over.

"(Guess its not that bad.....I do feel better.....I think)" I thought. That was true. I could hardly hear a think outside. The door was locked, and the shower was making it harder to hear faint sounds. "(Too bad your going to have to get out later Randall...)" I thought. I gave a slight sigh, rubbing my arms with the "soap".

"(But look at it this way.....at least you got only two more days till this week is over....). I gave a slight smirk at my own thinking. "(Still.....)" I started. "(There are a few things....)".

My arms done, I turned back to get my tail. Knowing I couldn't do it that way, I placed my back against the door of the tub, so the back of my head was near its edge. I lifted my tail up and grabbed it with my bottom hands and scrubbed it slowly. I looked at my tail for a moment, seeing it move inward slightly at its bend area. Thinking about that as I scrubbed it carefully.

I never really understood how I got this tail really. Sure I could probably guess. But I always wondered why it was bent. Well....cracked perhaps. I've had my tail like this for as long as I can remember. Perhaps it was cracked when I was young, when everything was really hazy. Or perhaps someone closed the door on my tail. Or....I was born with it. Sure, I can close doors and grip well with it, and later on use it as a lethal weapon. But how I got it? I don't know. That's one of the things I always question, and its always right behind me as a reminder.

Thinking of reminders, I recalled a few other things.

"(Like....what Bellfree was talking about.....Fargas too.....I think he didn't say Academy.....I think he said something else....)" I thought. I became oblivious to the world around me and was entangled in my mind for a few minutes.

"(Bellfree was hiding something from me.....what exactly it is swads me...)" I thought again. Of course, I knew what "it" was.....then again I didn't. "(A brother...)" I recalled from the night. "(No.....my parents haven't come to get me....and I'm sure that if they didn't send him with me....then I have no siblings....)" I ended with that.

I looked back at my soapy tail when I came back to reality. I sighed heavily, letting all my limbs drop and my fronds go low. I was instantly assaulted with negativity. Sadness and sorrow mostly.

It always made me depressed when I recalled the word "parents". I just.....didn't know what to think anymore. I concluded they must have died when I was 3, but did not know how or where. I'm not sure if I mentioned or not, but I was at a different orphanage when I was here. I don't know where it is though. But every night I waited next to the window in front of my bed, watching the cars pass by on the road outside. I always hoped to see my parents come up the road to take me away. But they never did....nobody ever did. When I was transferred, I lost hope and concluded they were dead.

I mean....what kind of mother and father who loved you would leave you at an orphanage?

Then again....I have a slight piece of hope that they are still alive. But it was so hard to figure things out. Are they dead or not. I mean....would I ever meet them again? And if I did....I probably wouldn't know what to say. Should I be happy to see them? Or angry that they put me in this accursed bastille?

I don't know what to think. But.....I guess with the luck I've been having.....I just don't know. I mean, with everything going on....I just don't know.

I looked around at the world around me. Sighing again I got up.......

"(I shouldn't worry......I mean....OW!)"

.......and slipped right back down onto my stomach. Knowing the risk of injury early, I caught the ground with my hands. After a moment, I shook my head with a stupid smile on my face. Heh....guess the soap's not the only slippery thing" I chuckled out loud. The "soap" in front of me seeming to smirk.

After a few minutes, I had finished. Finally, I felt refreshed and ready for another day. I took a towel from the door near the exit and dried myself off, you can image that it was a small challenge to, my mind empty at the time.

I nearly dried myself down to the bone. I had to, you see......we didn't walk to the hospital. We took Dilfert's car. I didn't want to get a speech from him.

You might be wondering why we don't have child-care vans that take us there or something like that. Well......the thing is......I don't know either. Some things are different in this world. Like how this orphanage is smaller than the one I had been to a long time ago. I just went with the flow in such situations as this.

Anyway, I finished drying off. I felt pretty good, except slightly cold, but I figured that the weather outside should be warm.....at least that's what I had thought. Not wanting to question "mother nature", I exited the room, leaving weather thoughts behind.

Dilfert was at the door with Bellfree, who was currently fixing.....well lets just say she calls it a dress. You see, explaining a little more here, Dilfert and Bellfree.......well....Bellfree anyway.....don't want any "higher-ups" to know about my mis-treatment. Such as doctors, cops, inspectors.....monsters like that. The two tried to look and act well. Hmph.....not that I would give them any credit.

Dilfert was wearing only his blue jeans that fit his attire. Sure to me that a pack and lighter were in the pockets. Bellfree on the other hand was wearing a gauze apron-like outfit with a huge hat that would make a subro jealous. You could mistaken her for going to a marriage ceremony.

Remember.....its around the late 80's, so live with it.

I was holding the childish laugh that I was thinking of making, and unsteadily walked over to them. Jet and Ben were coming down the stairs and heading out. I was thinking of heading to the door, but Bellfree stopped me.

"(Oh boy....the speech again....)" I thought. "Listen...." she began roughly, placing her left hand on my shoulder as her right one pointed at me.

"You better not yap to that quack or anyone else, 'cause if you do, I'll let the boys use you as a coil ball for a week!" she said. I quickly responded with a nod, a couple of times. I did NOT want to have that happen. They, the guys, would use my rather thin and bendable body for their own amusement. They would coil me into a ball, which hurt ALLOT, or a ring and use me for a sport. I HATED that, and I will not let that happen.

"Good...." she said firmly, turning to the guys at the table. "You hoodlums finish eat'n and get to school" she said.

I took this time to head out. Dilfert spreaded his warning to me as he followed. "Better not do anything stupid boy" he said.

I always hated it when he called me "boy". I honestly think he says it in a way that makes me the equivalent of a human dog. Hmph.....

I was wrong, surprise, about the weather. The ground was soggy and wet from the storm, and the cold wind only made it worse. Having a cold shower and bringing in cold weather was not a good combination......

It was already taking its toll on me. The wind, cold mind you, was already making a shivering influence on my scales, if you know what I mean.

I wrapped my hands around my body as we headed to the drive way. This orphanage did have a driveway that I forgot to mention. It was on the right side of the building, staring at it from the front, but it wasn't a garage.

Dilfert went pass me without a car and twirled his keys in his claws. Jet and Ben were already getting in, Bellfree holding the door open. I didn't want to spend the rest of the time out here, so I quickly scurried over. I was waiting to see if I was to be riding in the trunk.....umm...back, but the two didn't seem to mind me getting in. So I did, and then set off.

Forgot to mention. Dilfert's car is similar to a Catalac in your world. Except that it was old and some of the paint was starting to vanish and that one of the end lights was broken. I didn't relish the idea of riding in it. The thing smelled like Snare and an over-powering old-fashion smell over it. I think a year old-piece of furniture might describe the smell.....that or visiting your grandparents.

I was forced in between Jet and Ben, thanks to this thing having only two back seats. That was a reason why they took about three of us at a time. Another disturbing factor, and something that seemed pretty dumb even for Dilfert, is that these seats didn't have tail holes in them.

I felt Jet's elbow in my ribs and my tail brushing my back scales. This gave you a small view of how much room I had.

I didn't really care all that much, I was just worried about getting through the day. If I said anything remotely wrong, Bellfree would let the guys play boomerang with my ribcage. The doc, I'll tell about him later, of mine was a good one. I hoped to not let on anything, even thought I wanted to.

I didn't bother to look out the windows, not that I could anyway, since I knew where we were going. Phoenix Hospital was a world-wide ring kind hospital, set over the Monster World, or at least populated areas. Heh....I guess its the irony and trust of Phoenix's that gives it such a respectable name. I probably don't have to tell about Phoenix's. The place was located near the city to allow easy access from either the city or the countryside. The place, as I recall, had been around since....well...before I was born. So I guess I shouldn't judge it.

We pulled in thought the parking lot, stopping near the entrance. In the middle of the main road, there was a second road that pulled into the parking lot, which had the hospital set at the end of it. The building itself was the size of most hospitals. It was made white with the entrance to the left side. Three floors laying inside. Near its middle right side was a huge, half-cylinder wall that was made of glass, so you could see inside the building like a normal window. That seemed like the only distinguishing feature, at least I think, that set it apart from the other hospitals.

We piled out. I halted to look up at the building again. I never really liked doctors. Syringes and needles and unknown chemicals and machines, hey....I made the extractor but I don't have the full know how of medical machinery in my skull, gave me a great deal of discomfort. Still....they are important when it comes to saving your life.

"(Glad I got all my shots.....)" I thought. "Get over here!".

I jumped back by surprise and ran over to Bellfree who had let Dilfert, Jet, and Ben in already. I headed past her, avoiding a pull on my fronds.

The building interior was much like the outside. White walls covered the sides of the halls. Many plants in pots were placed around, probably calming plants. However, blue strips and red strips, well....different colors actually, led around other halls, bordered with gold paint. They usually lead to other parts of the hospital. Such as Surgery, Dormitory, Cafe, and things like that. Perhaps younger monsters are intrigued about the different colors that they forget why they come here.

Bellfree and Dilfert already knew where to go, so I followed. We went down the hall, coming to its center. We passed a few window walls and doors with occupants waiting inside. On the left side of the middle section were two elevators.

Bellfree pressed the call switch and we waited for it to come down to take us up. The bell sound of its arrival was followed by the door opening. We piled in as Bellfree hit the third floor switch. The elevator was covered in some kind of rug-like material, but had hand rails bolted in on each wall.

I went to one of the corners, grasping a rail as the elevator's door closed. A few seconds later, the transport jugged down, then started a smooth pace upward.

Once it reached its floor, we exited. We were now inside a similar hall. A window set a both ends of it, more plants too. We headed out to the left side of the hall, passing a few doors before coming to another door, glass. I already knew what was inside.

This room was familiar to me. There was a door near its ends. The room itself had two hallways beside the middle office, which led to the other rooms. When we stepped in, I looked to my right. There was a rectangular area with an activated television set in the corner. A square toddler object in the middle, surround by chairs and a couple small tables between with reading magazines. I remember this place was to occupy kids while they waited.

On my left was a row of chairs in front of the office in the middle I mentioned earlier. There were a few pictures about on the walls. A few monsters waiting in the chairs for somebody else or themselves to tend to whatever.

Bellfree and Dilfert went to the office as me, Jet, and Ben took a seat on the row of chairs. Thankfully, these had tail holes. Thinking of nothing, trying to relax, I looked at the stack of magazines to my left. Picking on in particular, I started reading. A "News Today" magazine similar to the paper, but it was smaller for travel purposes. I skimmed and found a few articles that aroused my interest.

__

"Future War with Neighbors?"

Military Officials claim that there is a possible up rise, in response to border laws, in hostility over seas by Troll and Orc colonies.......

Na....what else?

__

"Reptilian Run Slows to a Finish"

The amount of reptilian monster marches has declined to a near dead amount this morning in Northern Monstropolis. Officers at the scenes explain that "certain operations" are being held to stabilize such events as the marches.

I heard of that. For as long as I can remember, things like that have been happening. But I'm not always informed, so I truly didn't completely know what the rest of my kind was doing.

Wonder what "certain operations they were talking about......

One near the back got my attention. One the made me read the whole thing as fast as I could. Uh huh..........you guessed it.

__

"Low-Life Reptile killed by Victim"

Late last night at Keywrick, police answered a call from Jennie Patterson at 10:09 p.m. Law Enforcement scrambled to the scene on alert. Upon arrival, police discovered the body of Mortin Hersh stabbed to death in the living room. Ms. Patterson was discovered in her room having a cut tentacle and led, along with various bruises. Upon questioning, Jennie recalled the event:

"I was at home....alone....when I heard the doorbell ring....I....I came down and opened the door and that....scaly pounced on me!"

Jennie went on to say that Mortin tried to kill her, grabbing her at first. She managed to hit Mortin in the skill with a lamp before retreating to the kitchen. Jennie said that she saw Mortin with a pocket knife in his hand. After he had fallen from the wire of the lamp, Jennie had grabbed a knife and stabbed Mortin as a warning. Still resisting, she had stabbed him to death.

Mortin was inspected quickly and taken away. Jennie was not filed for murder, but was condemned to be doing the act out of self-defense.

I really hate things like this. They believe everything the victim says and don't look for any hard evidence at all. Sure....they don't care to explain how Mortin's parents think of this. I refuse to believe everything about such a thing. They could have made everything up and nobody would have cared about what their family would think.......

Strife was right.

I tossed, literally, the magazine back onto the pile, though it slipped off to the chair on the other side. I didn't want to think about that now. I crossed my arms and looked back on the scene. Bellfree was doing most of the work as Dilfert was making small contributions. Once they finished, they took a seat.

"(Great....sitting beside puffer)" I thought as Dilfert took the seat on the other side of the magazine table. I let my real thoughts in my head. Didn't want to cause any trouble.

It took nearly ten minutes before someone finally came out of the right door on the office side. She was nurse or something like that. Tentacle type, but she's not really important.

"Boggs, Randall?" she asked. I looked a little surprised, but I guess they wanted me to go first. I got out of my seat, thankful that I could finally get away for a few minutes.

It may seem that many of my kind are killed off, and basically, that's how it is. Of course, I was lucky that I was alive at 25. Anyway, next chapter seems a bit of a yawn to me, but I'll pick that up because I think the next important thing that happens may be a holiday......no....actually its the inspector and the aftermath of what happened to Strife. Anyway, reviews help.


	17. Dimitri & Me

Hey everyone! Randall Boggs here….oh jeez. Just Randall heh. Anyway.

I'm…..err….sorry that I haven't posted any of my stories. Well, November…well….I think you all know why I didn't post. December, well….it's cold.

Well. One of MY new year's resolutions is to finally get back on track. I know you all missed heh heh. Of course you did. I've been holding this chapter for a while and I haven't taken a look at it, so don't blame me for any mistakes. Hmm…..wanted to say more. But then again I'm not a public speaker. Oh well. I guess I just wanted to say that I hope you all are enjoying my work. Maybe not as good as Sean's but….well…then again…..heheheheh.

Oh! Me and Sean would also like to thank Pitbulllady. Thanks. It was a little hard for me to remember my weight that long ago. Like I had to? Anyway, thanks, for that and being a fan of me, heh.

Well….read and review. And I'm glad to be back!

Chapter 17 Dimitri & Me

She closed the door after I came in. Looking at the current area, I was in a hall. A few doors were on the left and right, the one on my right led into the office. The hall ended when it came to a larger area that held a sort of dispatch area, seeming to be another office, although it wasn't surrounded by any walls. Anyway.....

The nurse, or whatever, gestured me to a scale beside the office door. "Might be easier if you got on two legs..." she suggested. I knew her, not well, so she knew I could stand on two. Getting six in the air, I stood on the metal plate. I waited for this to pass by. She looked at the weight counter on top, seeing it slow down to the pounds.

"73....." she said, writing down on a clipboard that I noticed she had. I stepped back down onto all fours as she led me down the hall. We passed the closed doors until we came to the open section I noted earlier. There was a counter in the middle of the room, halls leading out its four ends. A monster similar to Harry Luckey was answering phones calls, yes.....more than one. Still the same kind of setting, plants and a picture or two.

The nurse opened a door that was right across from it, to my left. I stepped inside and she kept the door open when she came in.

I stood in front of her as she looked back at her clipboard. "Mr. Dimitri will be with you in a moment" she said. "Thanks...." I replied, giving a slightly crooked smile. She headed out, closing the door.

I turned back to look at the room. Much like the others in this hospital section, but in a different place. To the left was, sitting slightly at a diagonal angle, was one of those bed-like things. You know, the ones you sit or lay on and it can rise and has a plastic covering. Never knew what to call it, as I particularly didn't really care.

On the right was cupboards and drawers on the wall, each containing necessary equipment for various tasks. A few other things such as a trash can, a collection of different "covers" used to examine inside the ear hanging on the wall, and a device near it that measures blood pressure. The top of the walls had a strip of Monstropolis cartoon characters, which seemed childish to me. Dimitri was an organized guy, so he had everything in its place.

Knowing that he would be here in a few minutes, I went over to the bed and sat down, as best I could, the crinkling of the plastic under me. There was no tail hole, so it was harder than you think.

Perhaps you should know a little about Dimitri. He, like many here, is a Phoenix. Well actually, he'd like to think of himself as a phoenix not the phoenix. Anyway. He wasn't a prejudice monster, which was good. He actually liked me, one of the very few who do. He's pretty nice once you get to know him. Funny thing is....he's about 137 years old. Heh....that's actually young for his age, considering he lives for 500 years. He has allot of knowledge about medicine and vaccines, which leads me to believe how he is so good at doctoring.

Dimitri is a good example that there are some monsters I can trust and who aren't against me in a racist way. He's taken care of me ever since I was out of diapers.......that is if I ever wore diapers heh.

I heard the door open and Dimitri stepped inside. As said, he is a phoenix. He is the size of an eagle (think a little taller than me), with gold plumage around the neck, a purple body, and an azure tail. His throat has a crest, and his head has a tuft of feathers. His tail was much the same. He was currently wearing the white doctor uniform, white with a large hole for his tail, with a nametag on it, also with a clipboard of his own and stethoscope around his neck.

"Well hello Randall" he said in that cheery tone of his. He was also many of the few I actually talked too. "Its great to see you again...." I said. I was regularly on my best behavior with him, as he has done allot for me. We always do a bit of small talk.

He came over, after shutting the door, taking a seat on a four-legged roller chair near the bed. "So..." he started, taking out a pen. "How's life for you?".

I locked my hands together and crossed my feet. "More or less the same....not much change" I said. He smiled, well....kinda, since he has a beak. He had a foreign accent that's for sure, but I couldn't pin it down.

"Heh.....you sure? Starting you first year of High School is bound for some changes...." he said. I chuckled. "Ha...changes huh?" I asked, not actually. "Well of course....." he started, writing something down. "Your starting to be an adult now......although your a little ahead of the rest of allot of those other monsters I've had" he said. I chuckled. I had to admit, I was more mature than the rest of the students and monsters around me. Guess I was growing up a little faster.

"Like always Mr. Dimitri....your right" I said. He smiled at that comment. "And I do mean that....one of the reasons why I enjoy seein ya" he said. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling a bit flattered. He gave a deep breath out before talking.

"Well....lets see...." he said, snapping his ink of the pen on. I placed my hands together, leaving my bottom set to hold onto the edge of the bed. I knew he wanted to get down to business, which I had no problem with. "So....any problems of late Randall?" he asked. Well.....

"A few headaches....." I said. "Well......" he started. "It ain't serious...." I said quickly raising my hands quickly and waving at the wrist. I returned them when he checked something off. "Anything else?" he asked. I shuffled my thumbs, well.....finger anyway, and thought. There was one other thing.

"Well.....sometimes I have this rash on my scales....." I said. "Really? What do you mean?" he asked. I moving my feet in a slow waving pace, along with my tail.

"Well.......there was one on my top right arm weeks ago that was red" I said, I remembered that it DID look like a rash.

"......Anything else associated with it? Itching? Soreness?" he asked. "Actually no...." I said. He gave a slight "hm" before writing it down. "Ok.....that all?" he asked. I thought. "....Nope" I said. "Well ok....so lets see how you are...." he said, getting up.

He placed his clipboard down and went over beside me. He placed the ear pieces of the stethoscope on the sides of his head. I let my top hands join my bottom set on the edge as Dimitri rubbed his stethoscope with his suit. He knew that I was more affected to cold than others.

He placed the round end of my back, a little cold, and waited for me. I already knew the drill, so I took a deep breath in and out. He placed it slightly down, and I did it again. He did the same with the left. I moved to my chest and did the same thing. When he was finished, he wrote some things down on his clipboard.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, curiosity was part of me heh. He stopped writing and turned to me. "Not at all....your lungs are normal" he said, coming over to me. He came in front of me before turning to the wall close to my right.

Remember the collection of "covers"? Good. Setting on top of the black holder bolted to the wall was the blood pressure measurer. He took it in his feathers and went over to my left. Taking the band in, I rose my top left arm and he placed the Velcro around my arm and tapped it close tightly. I never really liked the thing, since it feels like I'm being strangled by viclers. He started pumping the bulb and it tightened even more. I gave a slight breath but could take it. Consider myself lucky it wasn't alive. After figuring my blood pressure, he took it off.

He placed it back as I rubbed my arm. "Sorry if it was tight" he said. "Its ok...." I said, stopping the rub as he wrote more on his clipboard. I was a little worried here.

You see, I do know that if you have high blood (Ecto I mean) pressure, you are very angry or under allot of stress. Ok, maybe that's not all. Anyway, if Dimitri knew how mad I was at school and orphanage, he would ask me a load of questions. Sure, he knew I was an orphan, but he doesn't know what happens there.

After finishing, he opened one of the jars on the table and took out a....well....Popsicle stick-like thing in a small package and ripped it open. After placing a claw foot on the trashcan opener and placing the package in, he came over to me.

I opened my mouth and he placed it on my forked tongue. Taking a pen lighter, sorta looks like a pen but with a light on the end, in his other feather hand, he lit it and looked inside my mouth. I was as careful as ever here. My choppers could easily cut his wing off. After seeing everything was ok, he let the thing out of my month and went back over to the clipboard. I moved my forked tongue around to get the taste of wood out of my mouth as he placed the stick in the trashcan.

"Well....no scratch and sore throat....." he said. I shrugged. "Shouldn't be anything wrong" I said. "Uh huh...." he said, coming back over to me. "But you do remember to be careful right?" he said. Dimitri always taught me that I shouldn't bite anybody unless it was really necessary. He already had explained how much jaw pressure I had. Why do you think I didn't bite Sullivan?.........Wait a minute.

"Of course....I have control...." I said, placing a hand on my chest. "Ok.....lets see...heh...if you can see...." he said. "Ok..." I said. He took the pen lighter and shinned it in my left eye, looking fast. He then did it to the other one.

Dimitri did know of my eye problem. Yes, I do have one. I can't see all that well. I didn't really know the cause. Dimitri say's its because I was born with emerald eyes and that they are harder to see in the light than other colors. Its kinda hard to explain. Light hurt my eyes. I think its "sudden light" that hurts my eyes, but a slow movement from dark to light I can handle. That's why I closed my eyes before getting in the door vault. Dark is my custom for the eyes. "Ok....no need for reflexes....." he said, making a laugh, as did I. Did I really need a reflex test?

"Lets see...." he started, picking up his clipboard, me looking at him the whole time. "Your breathings fine....blood pressure is stable.....no throat problem and you eyes.....are still the same" he said. "So I'm healthy?" I asked.

"We're not done yet Randall..." he said with a slight smirk, placing the clipboard down. "Oh....thought it was a little fast" I said. "Alrighty....now just lay down..." he said. I moved back a bit before laying back on the plastic covering. The be was big enough for my long body, even my tail.

Placing on gloves, so his talons didn't cut me, Dimitri came over. He first started testing my arms, making sure that they weren't damaged or anything like that. Letting him move the articulative parts of my arms, he found that only one of them was hurt, and you can tell which one it was.

I gave a silent "ow" as he moved my top right arm. "Hmm....." Dimitri mumbled, looking at me. "Uh...its nothing.....just hit my arm on....the bed post....." I said quickly. I hoped that he brought it. He let go of my arm and went near my head, guess he brought it.

He started to examine my head, looking at my fronds at first. "Well your fronds are becoming a nice red...." he said. "Oh...heh...thanks" I said. Dimitri was curious if I would ever find a girl, that's why he always liked commenting me on ways that I could get one. He's married and had gotten his wife thanks to his feathers. Not that I ever would ever get a girl anyway.

After that, I was wondering what he was doing. "What's this?" he asked. I felt a slight sting in the back of my head. Thinking of what it could be, I remembered. That cut Bellfree gave me two days ago would still be there.

He came back over to me and was waiting for a small explanation. I moved my hands close like a chipmunk. "Uh heh heh....I hit my head on my room wall" I answered. Well....I wasn't lying right? Right?

He shrugged. "Looks recent...but you should still patch it up...." he said, heading over to my body. He started moving his gloved feathers around my ribcage with soft pushes. "Hmm...." he said. I knew already what it was, and I couldn't say anything.

After finishing, he gave me another look. "You seem thinner Randall" he said. I tried not to act hesitated, so I just tried to think of something. "Umm...how so?" he asked. "Well....you rib cage is closer to your scales then most other monsters with longer ribcages I've seen.....and I can nearly see it with the naked eyes" he said. He was right.

"Oh...." I said. He went over to the bottom half of my body and tested my legs. They were fine of course, though a little beaten from all the walking, such as to school. He went over and took my tail in a soft grip. He pulled it up to his eyes so he could examine it.

Actually, about that. You see, pulling or gripping another monster's tail is considered physical harassment. And you can guess I have allot of those. Doctors and law enforcement are allowed too though, since doctors help examine and law enforcement needs scanning and locking your tail incase you use it to escape.

Losing a tail is considered a very terrible thing for any monster that is unable to grow it back. So, Dimitri always examined my tail carefully to see if any cuts or anything like that might have a possibility to have a tail be removed. Of course, I had nothing wrong with it, but he could tell my tail was pulled and bruised a bit, not cut.

He came over to me, saying I could sit back up. I did, looking myself over for anything else while he wrote on his clipboard. After a while, he finished, placing it under his arm as he took his gloves off, placing them in the trashcan and coming over to me.

"Ok Randall.....you healthy though I have a few recommendations" he said. "Like?" I asked. "Well....for one.....you should start eating some more.....judging from how your tail is...." he started. "Its not gonna split!?" I nearly yelled. "No no no.....its just that since you seem a little hurt in the arm, head, and tail.....I suspect your having a little trouble at school" he said.

I brought my arms together again. "......I just don't want to see you in here for surgery...." he said. I understood his concern.

"Also.....you might want to get a bit more exercise....maybe some glasses and.....I recommend you try to find some footwear....so your feet don't start getting blisters...and tell me if those rashes persist" he said. I simply nodded. "Other than that....you seem fine....or at least healthy".

"Thanks Mr. Dimitri" I kindly said, getting up and onto my four feet. Dimitri started to write something on his clipboard again. "I would also like you to take a few vitamin that the orphanage doesn't get much food supply nowadays" he said, giving me a slip of paper.

"Just take that down to the Medical Office on the first floor, he'll give you what you need" he said. I took the slip in hand, placing it in one of the bottom ones.

"Say Mr. Dimitri, I wanted to ask something before I go" I started. "Yes?". "Umm...." I started. Actually, there was allot of questions that I wanted to ask. But I just thought of the most recent one that I could think of, which wasn't what I was thinking of asking.

"Umm....did you get to read the paper today?" I asked. He instantly knew what I was talking about. "Yes.....oh....are you talking about that one article?" he asked. I nodded. It was in the paper too. "Its all wrong if you ask me......hmph for as long as I've lived, and that's pretty long mine you......you guys never seem to get a break" he said.

"I know.....I still don't understand how they feel comfortable about us in schools" I wondered. "I heard somebody made a statement....but I don't remember who....but whomever it was....he was a young monster" he said.

"Well at least someone spoke up for us" I said, heading to the door and grasping the knob. "Uh Randall". My fronds went up and I turned back. "Yes?". "This prejudice thing does seem a bit weird don't it?" he asked. I smiled, thanking he didn't ask something else.

"Sometimes I wondered why the reason is" I thought out loud. "Sorry Randall.....I may be over a hundred years old....but I can't answer that" Dimitri replied. "Guess we're not learning everything in History class" I added. "Yeah...".

After a moment. "Anyway....see you in a few weeks Randall...." he said, going back to his clipboard as I opened the door.

Out in the hall, my eyes caught the glimpse of something dark green heading into another hall. I moved a bit to my left to catch what it was, but failed. "Hmm....oh well..."

Well there you go. My return chapter. I….left out a few things that I didn't want to mention, didn't want to say heh. Anyway. I hear you humans have a….uhh…."holiday" kind of day for Monday. Sean's told me about it and well…..as a matter a fact, I was writing a chapter that had to deal with my race's….well "work". So next chapter, you'll see me and Strife meet up and a…well…an "aquaintance" of mine heh. Oh! And….I think me and Sean are going to be putting in another installment of my past soon, when I'm heh heh….you'll see.

Oh…and to C.D. Anders……who are you? Don't answer.


	18. Comeith The Reptiles

Hey everyone, Randall here. I kept true to my word about writing again, and yet here's another chapter. I was surprised that it worked out so well. Seeing as how today is a special day that….well….I've never had the opportunity to witness. You humans should be considered lucky.

Anyway. It felt…..right to post this chapter today. As…heh….surprisingly it has to deal with the matter. I hope you enjoy this. And I hope you see the connections. After all, this gives you an insight to the situations our kind is in, and what we…well…they're….trying to do about it. Anyway. Enjoy.

Cool. I'm watching for ya heh heh.

Chapter 18 Comeith The Reptiles

Things went down hill after we got everything. Heaving eh….home….felt longer than it was. One of the good things I guess, if not only, I liked was that Bellfree always let us stay home, even if the task took only an hour or two. Like I cared, at least I'll be in my bed instead of in a text book for hours.

(NS)

When we arrived, the place was pretty much empty. The visit itself took around three hours, so there still wasn't anyone here. Ah….peace and quiet….little of that in my life. I simply just wanted to get some sleep. If you believe the person who invented school wanted it five times a week, then maybe they got all the sleep they wanted back then….

In short, dead tired.

I got in quick when we came to the door, Bellfree and Dilfert couldn't care less. I remembered to keep a firm grip on the pills bottle in my hand. Nothing much, just vitamin pills. Dimitri felt I would need them, no argument here.

(NS)

"Oh….boy….".

I planted my stomach onto my bed first, wrapping my hands around the welcoming pillow. To me, a bed was a thing everyone would need. Just lay down and relax. Always said people spend years of their life sleeping. Knowing how hard I was going to work as a scarer, I felt I should get those hours during my younger years. Heh.

Without a care, I just slept. Thinking….

I was slightly angry with myself. Though my life I'd always had unanswered questions. Who were my parents? Who were they? Where are they? Why was I placed here? Am I really….alone?

I opened my eyes, turning fully on my back, looking at the ceiling, arms at my sides, my hands gripping the cloth of the mattress.

It was always something I thought about….and feared. I never could stand let downs, even humiliation, publicly. What? Fungus? He probably wouldn't help me with a ten foot pole. I'm braver than he is, and you can put that on a plaque!

Still……going to see Dimitri made me want to think. I could have asked him about mom…..dad. But I always never bring it up. Did he even know? Did…..did I even want to know? I guess I always questioned that, even though I didn't want to. It's one of those questions that would make or break a person.

They could be the loving caring parents I always dreamed, pictured of. Or did they……did they intentionally put me here? If that was true….if it was….no….I didn't want to even think of that.

I want to….I guess I wanted to find them on my own. A personal matter, that didn't need assistance. I guess it was my stubbornness talking. Perhaps it was one of the many reasons I didn't like talking about it to anyone else.

Maybe Dimitri didn't know anything at all. He's know me for years, sure. But that doesn't mean he knew my parents. Still……who does? Heck….I'm their own son and I don't know anything about them!

Guess it was something that always bugged me. Memories….I don't think I still had any of them with me. I had said that I waited for them, and they hadn't shown up. So it was time that I had to find them. Even if I had to do it myself.

I broke out of thought when I noticed that my hands were scratching the mattress cover. I almost thought the tops of my finger cups were red, but I must have been mistaken by it. Still…

I leaned up, looking at all my hands, seeing if I had actually dug in to them on accident and cut them, but no…..they were the same but……but….

Was I…..Was I angry?

(NS)

I later found myself agitating tapping the desk in my second period. Yesterday had gone quick. I got allot of sleep as well as the quickest to get something to eat. After another walk, I got what I missed from first and second period. As expected, I didn't miss much at all.

I was wondering if Strife was going to come at all. He may have taken the day off to heal to an injury or being talked to by the kid's parents. Or probably arrested if the cops were around. Regardless, I waited. Even when class started, I kept peering up at the door from time to time to see if he'd walk though. He never did.

Not third, not lunch, not even forth. I felt like taking the back way. Maybe Lan was at the park again, maybe I could ask him where he was. Passing through the doors, I hardly got onto the steps or touch the rail before I was caught.

"I though you always took the front exit". I half turned before he finished. Strife was up against the wall near the vertical brick wall leading down, bordering the end of the steps. He did have his backpack, but then again. Why?

I felt a little awkward, but went along with it. "You didn't come so….I thought Lan would know where you were and well…." was all I could mumble out. Could you blame me? I didn't have really good social skills at the time. Still don't I think.

He smirked, kicking himself off the wall to get off, coming off, I noticed something. He had no scars, no cuts, not even a bruise or two from his frond to the tip of his tail. He was unscathed. It was strange. He must have had experience, a good doctor, or something.

"You alright there Randall?". I snapped out when I noticed him to my side, hand on the guard rail. He seemed alright. Much to my relief, thought…less to my curiosity.

"So um…..what happened?" I asked. Honest question. Strife smirked again, this time, seeming amused at the question. "Lets just say those boy's will consider a different sport to fave….". I think it was a joke, probably, but I didn't get it at first. I simply chuckled, trying to get it. I guess I was right that he and Lan had taken care of it, though not without a stern talking to by the kid's parents. I use the term kid largely for such monsters, sure you'd understand. Couldn't imagine what it was like, Strife's parents were away, so they couldn't help him out. Hmph….then again, yeah….I know what it's like.

"Hope you didn't go eh….too far….". I was concerned, which he noticed. He brushed a stray frond, grinning. "I don't think they'll be messing with us for a while….". He seemed pretty much pleased with himself, as if he took them out, without a scratch, and got away with it. Hmph, a reptile getting OUT of trouble. Heh, thought I would never see the day.

Strife was looking down at the time, seeming to think of something. "Hmm…so…you heading home now?" he asked. I tilted my head, and whispered a "if you can call it home".

"What?". He had great ears that I couldn't see. I felt I better reply. "Yeah….theyd get worried if I stay out you know….". I half lied. I didn't say "my parents", though the one's I were talking about didn't so much as worry about me as the would a dripping faucet.

Strife nodded. The light on my scales, as well as his, were being darkened. Looking up, clouds were coming in. It rains allot around here I guess, or maybe it was just warming up for winter. Ehh….never wanted to remember that…..or think of it. Strife looked up to notice it as well.

"Oh…too bad….was gonna get Lan and head out to Bernies for a cola….wanna come?". Your probably asking why there was a….uhh….soda shop around here. Diner really. Well there was a town around here. I never dared go there since it would cut in my time to get from where I go.

How do I know? Well once and awhile, one of us goes to the store to get everything for the week, when the car doesn't work for Bellfree and Dilfert, or if the delivery is on the fritz. Anyway.

The offer was tempting, and he was a friend, but I couldn't. "Ehh….sorry S…..David….I can't". I was worried he'd wonder what the heck was so important, but he didn't seem to mind that much. "Suit yourself…" he said, coming off the rail.

I hope he wasn't mad. Here I was, being worried as heck about him, waiting for hours, and he shows up without a scratch. For all hence and purposes, I should be the one who's mad.

Anyway, he started down, but stopped midway. "I'll get'cha something when I come tomorrow…you know…don't want you feeling left out…." he offered. I was surprised. I had no money….well….yet, and here he was offering. Now that was a friend.

I was going to take the offer, but didn't want him knowing where I lived when he came to….I guess "deliver" whatever it was.

I managed a smile, I had to turn it down. "Umm…you don't have to….I gotta lot of work to do anyway David…." I said, re-adjusting my pack. It wasn't an excuse. I did have work to make up, and was sure he had too.

He grinned, starting down the stairs, waving a backwards by. "Tomorrow….".

(NS)

I started back, in pure thought that time. Tomorrow would be Friday. Now that I think about it, I was a little curious at how Strife and Lan actually got away with it.

I realized I wasn't watching where I was going. Less we forget, another person smashed into me without fair warning. Simply put, somebody ran into me, so essentially it wasn't my fault. Something judged into my chest as I was hit. I had a little recoil, but regained. Looking regretful at first, I got a good look at who it was, and felt unwilling to apologize. Holding my chest, I looked him over, he was familiar.

A reptile. About as high as me, one or two inches shorter give or take. He resembled a sail-fin lizard you humans call. Green scales with dark splotches. Two feet, two arms. Four claws as fingernails, same for his feet. His eyes were blue. He had small spines down his back going down his long yet stable tail. And lastly, what was judged into me, was his most notable feature, a long lens camera. Think a Yashica Electro 60's model in your human world.

He regained his balance, seeming regretful for RUNNING into me. "Oh jeez! Sorry! Uh….Hey! Randall that you!?" he asked, his young boyish voice giving in.

Fans, I want you to meet Vinnie Garrison. You all don't know him. But you can all judge from the camera around his neck that Vinnie was into photography. Well….reporting really. His father was one, as you all remember the article in the hospital?

Vinne was always a pain. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't as bad as Winooski and Fungus, when he got to that annoying stage, but he still was one. His father was part of the, simply put, "Reptilian Rebellion". It was a sort of union against racism, I don't know. Vinnie always wanted to get any new members he could and to make others join the cause. Again, like his father, Vinnie wanted to dig up the extent of bias toward our kind. It was a good cause really, and it did have to do with me but……..anyway.

I met Vinnie years ago in middle school. There he was part of the school's newspaper. Although it was short lived when he photographed a search of another reptile's locker, who initially got suspended. Didn't know why actually. But Vinnie's claims were denied, despite his good efforts. Vinnie WAS a fellow reptile, but he was annoying.

I still held my position, waiting for an apology that would really never come. "Wow Randall! It's been years! How ya been? Is that school treating you right? How's the other students for you?". There he went again. Honestly, he and Fungus could get along really. Vinnie sometimes went straight to business, something I relatively didn't like at that time, especially when it was MY business.

"Vinnie….what the heck are you doing here!" I yelled agitated, trying to loom over him. Everytime something hit me, it felt like knives really. If you could imagine what getting hit by Sullivan or rusted metal was like!

Vinnie seemed to get it. He didn't apologize, big surprise, but he knew he should get down to business with a fellow reptile. Vinnie DID poke into other's business, but he never did it with out kine. We were always slatted as murderers, thieves, conmons…..but others, like Vinnie, knew everyone else did more than that.

"Oh heh….sorry….I uh…shouldn't have uh started like that….so…umm…..how ya been?" he asked. Well he did apologize….but then again, I didn't want to get on paper, so I just discarded it. "Don't you've got a murder to take pictures of?" I said, moving past him. I know it may seem un-thoughtful to just up and leave someone you haven't seen in years but….Vinnie was an exception, just watch.

"Oh come on Randall! You read what my dad wrote right! How was it?" he asked, hurriedly rushing up to me, his tail flickering up and down as he did. Honestly, a while from now, I would feel sympathy for Vinnie. His father would, I think it was a few months, maybe a year or two, that his father would be fired from his job.

"It was good….ok Vinnie…fine…" I mumbled, trying to lose him. "Well see! See! So um….you joining because of it?". I stopped. "Join what?" I asked, eyeing him. He instantly held something straight in my face. I swear, it would have chopped off my eyelashes if I had any. I backed away slightly.

"The "Slay the Madden, Save the Dragon" Union! SMSD for short heh". I looked over the thing. It was a membership packet. Complete with a form, pin, name tag, bumper sticker, and….is that a mouse pad in there?

"What in the…". He tore it away from me before I could finish looking. "The leader of the Rebellion is forming a new union for….well…..what he say's the younger generation!" he said, sounding like an advertisement on T.V.

Head of the Rebellion, Mr. mystery. Yes, I'm being sarcastic. The guy was around before I was born, and still hardly anyone knows who he is. The C.D.A. and police force, as related as they are, don't even know who it is. Whomever he it is, they sure have better skills than all of the law enforcers combined.

"SMSD a….?" I said, nodding with each word like one of those sing-a-longs for kids. Vinnie nodded. "Yep all members uh….let me think…ten to thirty!".

I knew that the union, campaign, or whatever you want to call it, was for my benefit, and for any reptile. But it's just I didn't want to get involved. Vinnie himself didn't go to school because he could have been traced as a member, his father more than himself. If I were a member, I could be traced, searched, probably arrested. Not to mention I'd be out on the streets because the orphanage, well any facility, doesn't like the idea of having Union members.

"So are you?" he asked. I just starred at him hard. "No…". I turned, nearly hitting him with my tail, and started again. He was still following me wasn't he?

"But what?! Why? I mean….we're fighting for this stupid racism thing and it's for your….". Vinnie just wasn't one to shut up…..quickly anyway. "No Vinnie….you got that?" I said, sternly, but not harsh. It was surprising to me, Vinnie gave up…….for….about a minute.

I was nearing the orphanage, so I just HAD to get rid of him. I turned around, looking back. Vinnie instantly got the point. "Ok ok fine…maybe you just aren't having a good day…". "Vinnie….please…..I missed yesterday and I got work to do….so if you don't mind!" I said, shaking slightly

Vinnie wasn't as easy to intimidate as Fungus, but he seemed to….switch the topic. "Ok ok…..fine….but um….did you hear about Ricro Gatti?" he asked.

Another one you don't know. Ricro Gatti was a drug dealer. Once and a while he would sell arms, but currently he suspected to be an illegal spice and drug seller. Ricro was the insecure type, sorta….like me I guess, always having the most unsuspected places to hide in. And in the city, there were ALLOT. Personally, I didn't like the guy.

"What about him?" I asked, not really interested, just thinking that it would get him off my tail. "They say he's got a cop on his tail, saying their really close to catching him…." he said, trying to act like a news anchor with a deep voice switch. "So what? It's not like he's going to come here" I butted in. Realization bites don't it?

"What if he does Randall?! It would be a GREAT story to see him caught huh?". Knew he was leading to that. I sighed, crossing both arms. It was really a time waste here. Still, I thought this would be to my advantage. Keeping my same annoyed look, I placed on the act.

"Vinne….do you REALLY think the C.D.A. would find Ricro in that warehouse five miles from town?" I said. I quickly placed a hand over my mouth like it just slipped out my forked tongue. Vinnie took the bait ha!

"Ah ha! I knew you were watching the news and thought about it!". He turned tail and ran. "Horn Office! Here I come!".

When he finally went off, I smirked. Then smiled. Oh jeez, then outright laughed!

(NS)

It was, as said, a short walk back to the Orphanage. I was surprised when I came in. Nobody was here. A slight smile crept on my face, guess I was faster than the bus at rush hour heh. Still….the car was here, which meant that either Bellfree and Dilfert were here.

The door creaked as I opened it, but didn't mind, who would care? I just casually closed it and started for the stair case.

"Where you going boy?". I knew it. I stayed where I was, looking over to see Dilfert coming over from the living room. I wasn't late…was I?

"I was just coming here…" I said, a kind of a whisper, not wanting to get on Dilfert's bad side. Dilfert still came over, making me edge against the sink. "That's not what I saw….". He sounded lightly drunk, not good in any way really. I didn't reply. Dod he see me talking with Vinnie? We weren't that far off, he could have.

He took out his case, taking out a single cigarette, human terms here, and placed the case away, digging for his matches. "You were talkin with another scaliy" he said. I hated it when he used that word. I was honestly scared now. Everyone thought "scalies" talked about what they've done or what they're going to do or meeting in unions. Essentially, it was supposedly a bad thing for us to do. Now what would Dilfert do about that?

He came close, TOO close. I felt my fronds coming down on my head. Yep, scared. I'm not afraid to admit it. Hey….I was young! "What were you talking about?" he said, wobbly like. I didn't want to get the short end of this stick. "No….nothing…..he was just…just….". I was hesitating, trying to think of an excuse.

"Yeah sure you are….". I didn't get it, then again he was drunk. "I didn't….didn't do anything" I said, kind of defense…..I guess.

I was slowly edging away, but he didn't give me a chance. Before I could leave, he harshly grabbed my fronds. I tried to hold the scream, but it fell as Dilfert through me down on my stomach. My hands caught me as I met the floor. I turned my head right, then, held with my top hands as Dilfert kneeled down in front of me, a match in his right hand.

"Now you listen boy…" he started, wagging the match at me. "You so much as slip a word or even think of bein with dem other scalies….I'll be wearin that tail of yours as a scarf….".

Dilfert's threats always intimidated. He wanted to cut me up and make suits out of my scales. He was sick. I knew he probably wouldn't do it. But….as the years pass I always start to wonder whether he was lying, or actually….ehh….meant it.

He started rubbing the match slowly across my left cheek scales. "You got that?". I looked at him sternly, angered, but nodded. He did too, but it was a mistake.

In a fluid motion, he threw the match forward against my cheek scales, lighting I. It felt like a red hot poker had slapped me! I could feel the ecto going hot there at the burning. It hurt like heck! I swear….it probably was one of those scars I always kept!

I took it in though, surprisingly to myself, and just looked away. I guess anger can sometimes make you forget things. What you were actually doing, what you wanted to do. Those "happy" feelings that I keep hearing about. Then again, I guess anger can sometimes make you forget pain…..

I just starred at him as he lit his sic kingly desire, wagging the match out. I could feel my scales probably were broke, na, or at least heat slatted. On cue, which seems to happen allot, Bellfree and a few others just came in.

"What's this then?" was all Bellfree said. She wasn't concerned at all, she just want to know what had happened. I didn't answer, but Dilfert seemed reluctant enough to.

"Nothin…just having a little talk with our scaily…." he replied, blowing a puff of smoke in my face, making me cough, and lowering my head like Dilfert was a master and I was a slave….

(NS)

After that incident, the guys readily went to their rooms, Bellfree looked though the paper to find something to eat, and Dilfert went out. Me? I was against the corner well, the door's wall to my right, window's on my left. I was starring at the corner across from me, where my bed and shelf were. My hands were crossed, fronds unmoved, my tail lowered around my first set of legs.

One could tell I was focused or probably determined to do something. Trouble was, I didn't know WHAT I wanted to do. I guess it was a spur of the moment type of thing. I was angry, simple put. But the thing was, I was focused on it. I was angry about being here. In this place. Being around these monsters, about being threatened, beaten, and tortured. I didn't deserve any of this.

I had moments like this, before and after this one. I just wanted to leave it all. Grab my bag and just go. But that's the thing. Where would I go? I had no one to run to. And besides, I would probably be tracked down and brought back here, or find myself in one of Vinne's newspaper articles, dead in the streets. I guess I felt like I couldn't escape.

My growing want to disappear grew. I almost felt something, but figured I should cut my loses. I got up and, without words, took some much needed rest before dinner, holding the burning scar with a spare hand, not talking or getting reactions from anyone, which is what I wanted.

I felt I would never leave this place. And I didn't….but…..not till about a year later thought, but we're not there yet…..

And. That's…well.…how I really felt. I can….still feel that scar, even though I can't see it that well nowadays. Then again….I got more to count.

Vinnie will come back, I assure you. He's not that easy to lose heh.

Anyway. I hope you enjoy what I'm doing for you all, giving you my life in story form heh. I'd like to dedicate this chapter of my life to a special friend of mine. Hope you liked it.

Next chapter….I don't really heh. Oh yeah right inspector….


	19. Threats and Gifts

Randall here.  
I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel absolutely good today! I've just talked to an old fan….friend of mine I haven't seen in so long.  
Ah. I just feel so better.  
Oh right….the chapter. Umm. This one has to deal with when I just got…err…."home". Dilfert really shows his…..discipline towards me and you'll get an idea of what I had to put up with him for nine years.  
Anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter 19 Threats and Gifts

I had made it to the orphanage before the bus came, which was a big surprise to me, and luckily Vinnie didn't follow heh. As I came in, I noticed that everyone wasn't here. The car was here, which meant either Dilfert or Bellfree had to have been.

The door creaked as it opened, but I didn't mind it, like I cared anyway. I just casually closed it, starting for the staircase. The first thing I wanted to do was get some rest, it's a myth….well….lie that you don't get tired from school.

"Where you been boy?".

I froze. I always was….worried when somebody called to me behind my back. When I become older, it's mainly just an annoyance. But then again, I knew who this voice was. Dilfert was coming over from the living room. I stayed where I was, slightly shocked at the type of moment. I wasn't late…was I?

I felt like I should say something. "I…I was just coming here…" I started, a bit at a whisper because my mouth and forked tongue felt like it was getting drier.

Dilfert came closer, making me back up against the sink. "That's not what I saw….". He sounded lightly drunk. I hated monsters like that. I didn't reply. I was starting to wonder. Did he see me talking with Vinnie? We weren't far off. He could have been outside or had just taken a walk.

He took out his case from his pant pocket, taking out a single cigarette and placed it's home away, digging for matches. "You were talkin to another scaliy" he said. I hate that word. Why is it that WE are the ones with the most insultable characteristics? I swear, I would pop him two now.

Sadly, I was honestly scared at that point. Everyone thought…..monsters like me….talk about what they've done, like kill another monster, or what they're going to do, or where to meet union members. What was he going do?

He came close, a….little bit too close for my comfort. I felt my fronds coming down on my head. That always happened, most of the time I couldn't control it.

"What were you talkin about?" he said, wavy like. I didn't want to get the short end of this stick. "No…I was…nothing…he was just…just…". I was hesitating, duh, trying to think of an excuse, which at this point didn't seem possible.

"Sure you are….". I didn't get it, then again he was drunk. "I didn't…..didn't do anything…". Oh boy was that….well then again, I guess I was defending myself.

I was slowly trying to edge away, but Dilfert didn't give me the chance. Before I could leave, he grabbed me by the fronds. Don't let anybody tell you it doesn't hurt! I was going to scream, natural reflex for anyone in such a position, and age, and…..well you know….but it fell as Dilfert threw my upper body down. My hands caught me on the rebound as I met the floor. I turned my head right, then held up with my top hands as Dilfert kneeled down in front of me, the match in his right hand.

"Now you listen….boy" he started, waving the match at me. "You so much as slip a word or even think of bein with dem other scalies…I'll be wearing that pesky tail of yours as a scarf….heh".

Dilfert's threats always seemed intimidating. At times, he really got that look in his eye that told me he was serious. That he wanted to cut me up and make suits out of my scales, take out my razor teeth and probably make a necklace to show off to the guys at the bar, or, as he said, just slit my tail and wear it around his neck. He was sick.

He started rubbing the match slowly across my left cheek scales. "You got that?" he said, . I looked at him in a stern, angered way. I hated him. Nearly the same as Sullivan and Wazowski. The same as Bellfree, the others here, those creatures at school……nearly everyone.

I just nodded, trying my hardest to show I was, but didn't mean it. Then again, I shouldn't have just stayed there. He nodded to, then smiled.

In a fluid motion, he swiped the match toward him across my cheek scales, lighting it. It felt like a hot red poker was pulled out! If any of you could imagine dipping you finger into lava, you'd probably know how it felt! I could already feel the echo going hot there and the burning sensation felt like….well…you know. It hurt like heck! If I could remember right, I think it's still here, right on my cheek.

Like someone plunged a dagger in my head or something. Needless to say, that actually does happen me…...

My head titled to my right now. I took it in though, surprising myself, and just slowly turned back. I don't know what my eyes look like now. I know how everyone likes them heh. But I could swear that at that moment, they weren't the nice emerald they nearly always were. I guess that for this moment, they were dark. I don't know. I guess it was just a feeling.

I just starred at him as he lit his sick desire, wagging the match out. I just kept my sights on him, watching with my, suppose-ably, dark green eyes. If he hadn't been drunk, I'm sure he would have had some kind of fear in him, but for now he didn't.

On cue, which seems to happen allot to me, Bellfree and the others, well the first few anyway, had just come in. "What's this then?" Bellfree asked. She wasn't concerned at all, I knew, she just wanted to know what went on. I didn't reply, my eyes still fell on the one who burned me. Dilfert, on the other hand, felt happy to reply. "Nothin….just having a little talk with our scaly here…." he replied.

Dilfert looked back at me, a grin on his face. I still looked at him like buzzard to some dead animal, or an animal it knew would die soon. Yeah. That was the perfect definition. I was the buzzard, watching the soon to die animal, and you can guess who it was.

He blew a puff of smoke in my face, making me cough. I lowered my head more, feeling like I had a chain around my neck, like I was a slave and Dilfert was my "owner".

I could tell then, my eyes returned to normal. Emerald instead of dark….

(NS)

The guys readily went to their rooms, Bellfree stuck looking through the paper to find something to eat. Most of the time, the funding for the orphanage either supplies the food or supplies the money for it. Of course, the "caretakers" get more than enough for food. Dilfert was out, still keeping his lit cigarette. I heard his car go past through the window….

Me? I was against the corner wall, the door's wall to my right, the window's to my left. I was starring at the vetical angle, at my bed and shelf. All my arms were crossed, nearly digging into my scales. My fronds were unmoved, even as I took my breaths. My tail was around my right set of legs, seeming to be afraid of moving itself.

One could tell I was focused or probably determined to do something. Trouble was, I didn't know WHAT I wanted to do. I guess it was a spur of the moment type of thing. I was angry, simply put. But I was focused on it.

I was angry about being here. In this place. About being around these monsters. Being humiliated, threatened, beaten…..tortured.

I've had moments like this before, even after this one. I just wanted to leave it all. Just….grab my bag and just go. But that's the thing. Where would I go? I had no one to run to. And besides, I would probably be tracked down and brought back here, or find myself on one of Vinne's newspaper articles, dead in the streets with a bullet in my head.

I guess I couldn't escape.

My growing urge to disappear grew. I almost…..felt something. I don't know what it was. Its just at that moment, my whole body, well nearly all, was getting cold. My scales felt cold but my body felt warm. I didn't get it. I figured, though, I should cut my losses.

I got up and tool a much needed rest before dinner, holding the burning scar with a spare hand. Nobody said anything.

I felt I would never leave this place. That I could never escape all these people and live my life the way I wanted to. Not be pushed around and ordered by everyone else.

But then again…..I wouldn't leave this place. No…heh….funny…..Fate saw it to let me go nearly a year later….but I'm going too far ahead.

(NS)

The next day went by fast. I got the work done, easy, but only received more in return. Homework over the weekend, sheesh. Well, I was thankful nobody commented on my scar. Well….at least to my face.

As I left school, I remembered that slight cheer that everyone knows. The weekend. Now I had some time when I could just coil up and sleep, dreaming for two days without this world.

For a little info, Fungus had been jabbering to me about a poster project his mom was getting ready to give, guess it's good enough to get ahead. Sullivan and Wazowski didn't bother me….much. The flicking paper on the back of my neck were all they did for now. Guess they felt they've done enough to me…..this week anyway.

Heading down my usual path, I had my name called out behind me as I walked on the side of the road. Sure enough, it was David. It was a sunny day. I swear every grass and leave was reflecting.

"Hey Randall….what's up?" he asked, coming to a halt in front of me. Shooting the breeze wouldn't be a bother. "Weekend homework…you?". Jeez….that was a great opening. He shook his head, a grin on his face. "Ahh…..I'll wait till Sunday" he commented. I noticed there was something in his hands at this point, something glass.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it. It seemed as if he forgot what he was doing, or had been. "Oh right here…". He handed it to me. Oh….just a bottle of cola. Believe it or not, that's what it was called "Monster Cola". Creative name huh?

"Got it from Bernies…you know…since you couldn't make it and all…" he said. Even though small, I was hardly given anything out of thought. You know this by now right?

"Thanks David…." I said, trying to sound as if I was gifted with gold or something. David shook his head, leaning against the light pole. "Don't sweat it….it's just a drink…." he said, giving a slight chuckle. I only gave a smile.

I was a little worried about getting back late, to the orphanage, but then again, it's not like Dilfert and Bellfree would be there right? Heh…I mean come on….It's the weekend. I didn't really have anything to discuss. You won't imagine what being a social outcast and having no T.V. will do to you in conversation. Of course, there is the person your talking to…..

"So…." he started, looking at me. "What happened to you?". I was a little confused at first, but remembered that I was absent. "Oh right…umm….check-up…". He nodded, having his mouth half open, looking down, I don't think he was interested.

"I um…..". I looked up to Strife, seeing him flip a pebble with his tail. "Saw you with Vinne….". Ok…does this guy know everyone?

"You….know Vinnie?" I asked, slightly confused. "Uh huh…" he nodded, taking out something from his pack's side pocket. "I know Vinnie as much as Lan…." he said, holding out his left hand to me and brushing his right arm against his snout. Yep. He was right. It was one of those membership packets……hey….wait a minute.

"You aren't thinking of joining are you!" I asked, slightly alarmed. "Why not?" he replied, placing the packet back in the pocket. "Well….". Strife scuffed, looking at me. "The law right?". I was going to object, but then nodded. Wow, he caught me quick.

He moved forward a bit, taking off his pack and setting it by his tail before leaning on the pole again. He seemed pretty relaxed. I would myself, but then again….

"Let me tell you something Randall…" he started, looking and me and folding his arms. "You heard from Vinnie about what's going on for us….you can't help but want to fight it….". I shifted my eyes around, making no one, including those I knew, were around.

I gave a sigh, placing a hand to my head. It was tough for me. "Ehh…I know I…but….". He dipped his head, blinking. "I know….you don't want to take the risk….or you don't want to yet….it's understandable I mean….after all….many have wanted to join in the fight but are afraid….".

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not scared….". He chuckled, I don't know what was so funny. "Sorry…it seems like being scared and not being scared is what makes a Scarer….".

I backed up a foot, or two…or four…whatever. Did he have a camera in one of my scales or something! I didn't tell him.

"How did you know that!" I yelled, not meaning to at first. But you can probably understand. Reptiles and Scarers….well….

Strife chuckled. "Heh heh….don't worry Randall….I heard it from your friend Fungus…". I should have known! That blabber mouth! He may be a friend, but when it comes to secrets, Fungus is a percentage choice below zero!

Of course, Strife noticed the shocked look on my face. "Hey…it's alright Fungus told me when you were out…but I reminded him not to tell anyone….". Considering how he got away with taking care of those park roughs, I calmed down.

"But uhh…ehh…". I scratched the back of my neck. I didn't like anybody that I didn't know to know that I wanted to be a scarer. Nobody…..well….I…have never heard of a reptilian scarer before. "I guess it's a loss cause to dream for it right?" I asked, feeling slightly ashmed, looking at Strife.

He smiled. "Look at it this way….". He got off the pole, scooping up his bag with one strap over the shoulder, looking back to me. "The lower the odds…..the greater the journey….". I was starting to think he was a walking fortune cookie at the moment, but remembered I could understand that.

"Besides…" he started, straightening. "I hear your pretty competitive….just what a Scarer needs". I grinned. Ahh…so it wasn't hopeless…

I quickly remembered I had to get back now. "Well…umm…sorry to cut short but umm…" I started. David nodded. "Right….". "Well…ummm….thanks…" I said, motioning the cola. He nodded again as I turned to leave. "Later…".

"Hey wait…". I stopped. What an idiot! Why did I turn left? Right. Right!

I turned my head back to him, his eyes on me like and eagle's. "What's…". He was looking right at my cheek, at my scar. I had to come up with an excuse. Quick. Although I don't like lying……heh heh…..I am a quick thinking in such things.

"Uhh….I was getting my bag….I left it on my shelf and ruler fell out and hit me…umm...it's metal". Well actually, I do have a metal ruler. Felt that it wouldn't break as easily, hmph.

He eyed me. If I had two cents, I swore he knew I was lying, but he seemed to have taken it. "Hmm….yeah those…things smart…." he said. I nodded, trying to be as truthful as I could. "Well….see ya…".

He turned and walked off. Well…..I guess my social points went up a few….

(NS)

I, literally, had to sneak to my room to make sure nobody saw what I had. Believe me, as stupid as it may seem, so is the law system around here. I didn't have any money and Bellfree would know I didn't get it from her, leaving the stolen option wide open.

I made it, closing the door and enjoying the sweet victory for my efforts. I admit, I was rather full of myself but….hey…sneaking's a skill. Its what kept me alive.

**Yeah. It saved me in this world too. If you could imagine….  
And also, yeah, I was really feeling that way too, after what Dilfert did to me. You may have all thought that that would be the moment I got my….gift but your wrong. Heh. But that….ideal of disappearing has something to do with it….  
Anyway. Till next chapter. **


	20. Between Laws and Lords

Sean's been bugging me to work on this and he finally got to me, which isn't easy to do. Anyway. I finally realized that I have to get to work on my things, so here you go. You all miss me? I bet you did.

This part has to deal with religion. Not so much, I already have your world's military and scientists on me, I don't want to have to deal with religious attacks either…..then again isn't really human religion. Ah forget that. This is mainly setting up something that happens to me later on. Something I actually didn't expect really…

Otherwise, enjoy. You guys haven't seen me for awhile, so I'm expecting a welcomed return….What? It's been hot this summer I'm not handling it too well!

Chapter 20 Between Laws and Lords

Ahh…the weekend.

Those two days we all know and love. Nothing but watching T.V., turning on your consol for gaming, doing whatever sports you think your good at. And for me…..well….it meant…heh….sleeping in.

There I was, laying right on the bed, completely dead tired. Honestly, I felt like I had a thought night if you know what I mean. Yesterday went by pretty normal, so nothing to talk about.

I guess it was around eleven before the door opened. I didn't want to get up, not seeming to have had a reason to. But, like always, I was wrong.

"Wake up!".

I gave a moan that could easily be mistaken for a "no". Did I mention I wasn't fully awake? Because before I knew it, my back scales were pulled back, me along with them. I found myself in the air in front of my bed, Bellfree's head to my back.

"What did you say?". I regretted. "I…didn't say anything" I replied, still not awake and slightly annoyed by the stupid question. She let go of me, letting my feet touch the ground again. I felt like a skeleton with no scales…….well….then again I wasn't far from one.

She started for the door with me turning around, opening it, and standing there. I didn't get it. She turned back to me. "Now listen….Mr. Wilcock'll be here in a few minutes which means in a few minutes YOU'LL be out my sight…".

Practically, I didn't care. I just wanted to end whatever she wanted as soon as possible. I just wanted my sleep and "right" life back. Wait….what did she say?

"What?". "Norman Wilcock!". "Norman…..Wait…Norman!". Oh right. The inspector. "Oh…him" I mumbled, trying to not let her hear. "Right…now.…you get out and wait till he leaves…I might consider doing something if you do what I say…". I didn't know what she was promising, I guess threats were more of Dilfert and rewards, as little as they are, were for Bellfree. Personally, I didn't care.

"Where am I suppose to go till then?" I asked. Last time, it was the store in town, but I had some trouble there before, rather not mention.

"I don't know! Slither around….get on the roof….turn invisible for all I care!" she yelled, heading out. It was an insult, and even now it's still one.

(NS)

I found myself outside a few moments later, heading down the path to the sidewalk. I know the treatment. It was cold outside, which was quickly becoming a problem. Not to mention I needed somewhere to hide when Norman came.

Getting on the side walk, I looked around. Well….the church….a few houses….I know the school's too far off, then again like I'd go there. The houses wouldn't work, and the church seemed neutral. I stood there, my fronds rustling by the wind. I thought about heading over. It was a public church after all, and I did only need to stay for a few minutes. And besides, not that far away and it wasn't Sunday. Honestly, I was having a battle here. I was not a religious monster, and I still am not.

Still…

I started over. "(It's just a few minutes, if they ask you anything, just say you came in to warm up…)" I assured myself.

I stopped at the sidewalk in front of it. The building looked like your human world Baroque style. The church was lengthened by twenty one feet and a gable topped by a bellcote added to the west end. Rear and side galleries reached by an outer double stairwell on either side of the porch. Sorry…that's….all I could remember.

I gulped, which I always did when I was nervous or I sensed a bad omen, standing in front of the door. In case you all don't know, well…actually do know, most of my kind in religious fields are…well…lets just say not respected. You've heard that in nearly every single piece of religious tales, snakes, dragons(Even though they are said to be extinct)….ugh monsters like me…..are considered "evil". I'll…stop right there. Heh heh. Don't want to get into any trouble….I already have plenty of it….

(NS)

The inside of the place was wide and well….kinda hollow. Of course, at first, I was peeking through the door. My hands keeping the door steady as my head was in charge of scouting. Not noticing any hostile movement, you can imagine that a reptile head peeking into anything is just asking for trouble, I slowly fully entered, getting on all right at first, letting the door close.

The floor was black and white marble. There were several hand carved pillars holding up arcs and over hanging architecture. As with most churches, there were several wooden carved benches lining the middle of the room. I noticed they, like everything else, were reflected on the marble. There were several candle sticks, each with three. The place didn't seem to have anything modern. It was old and slightly decaying, probably the feeling alone was what made people come here.

I was lucky. No one heard me step in and…nobody was here. I guess it was because it was early and wasn't Sunday.

Heading between the several rows of benches, I began getting this feeling that something was behind me. I guess it's because of how quiet it was. The place was eerie. It had an old charm to it. Rare. We, unlike you humans, have little in the know-how of anything old. What I mean is, places like this are hard to find. Too bad….

As I stepped closer to the podium, or whatever you call it, I felt sort of "awing" at the designs. I admired design in case your wondering. Why do you think I made the Extractor the way it was? But my attention was on the stained glass ahead, near the ceiling. One of those circles in the middle with rays like sun coming from it. It was beautiful.

As I starred, I began to feel something. This place was ancient. A sort of monument to the past. The stones, the carvings, the candle lighting. I don't know….I felt….different. I can't quiet explain it. I guess my interest in the past I guess. Maybe it mainly has to do with that eerie feeling. I still don't understand what it was like. For some reason, it didn't have to do with anything religious. It had something to do with the place itself. A place that was still standing with the world evolving around it.

For that moment, feeling myself as if I was in the past. I was starting to feel as if everything that was being taught to me was a lie. That…that anything about the past everything….everything about humans that had been told to me was a lie. Humans? Where did that come from?

I shook my head, reverting to what was going on. I was feeling itchy all over, as if each one of my scales had come down with it's own sickness. But the feeling of this place was quickly numbing it.

I…..began to feel…..important. Important? Was I? Hmm…..wait a minute…did. No…I didn't did I….did I just hear a scream?

I quickly turned my head about, looking around. No…there wasn't anything there. I held my head with a hand, trying to think of just what happened. I….heard it in my head? What was wrong with me?

"HEY!".

I turned back around the podium. There was a door I hadn't seen that led father back into the church. Standing there, complete preacher outfit, was a yellow and light green hued tentacle type. He could be said as Charles Snitch's father, but I assure you, he wasn't.

Now, from the little knowledge I have, priests aren't violent, in physical or speech. Heh, guess speech doesn't count does it?  
"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS HOUSE!" he yelled. I kept my plan and just explained. "I was just coming in to…". "Leave!" he yelled. I thought I had heard someone else, but I was already backing away from him. "S….Sorry….nobody was here and…" I started. Boy….I DID sound like Fungus.

He approached me slowly, still angry. "No vile beast from heck will ever be allowed in the sanctuary of the church! Leave serpent of evil!" he yelled. Now honestly. If I were me now, I would have socked him in the face, no matter who he was….well….that's if my anger got the best of me heh heh….

"No creature with a scale upon their chest shall not enter!" he yelled. That was it for me. I turned and ran off. He kept shouting, even when I opened the door and looked back. Someone else had come out but I couldn't tell who it was, but he looked very old. He lowered the raised tentacle of the shouter, as if stopping him. Wait a minute, stopping him?

I heard someone shout "Wait!", but was already out.

I might not get another update for awhile so Sean'll have to hold you till then. Anyway. I might get another part in before moving on to holidays and special events and things like that. So in meantime, wait. Yeah sure. I'm impatient too, but heck…it's summer ha!


	21. Homed and Homeless

Hey everybody!

Randall here. Yep. It's been a LONG while, about four months give or take, since I was in the writing game. Just had a few personal things to deal with. And no…wasn't skin shedding…heh…

Anyway. Glad to be back and hope you guys are ready for more.

The next few chapters, two I think, mainly have to deal with Strife. I get to learn a bit about him through this, and so will you guys. Of course, I'm doing my best to speed things up to get everything else of mine rolling. I believe someone asked me about the documentation of my b…Exile right? I might not get to that too fast, but I'll see what I can do.

Chapter 21 Homed and Homeless

I resorted to getting on the roof like last year. Of course, this time I had more than a reason to. I could still see that priest, or whatever the heck you would call him, looking around the church's grounds. Na. Wasn't that one that….blasted out at me. I was guessing he was the one who wanted me to stop. Faintly, I wasn't so much to the idea of waiting for the guy to come out and whack me upside the head with a staff or whatever the heck he has.

So I just stayed up there, sprawled along the top of the room where the angle was. Keeping balance was easy for me, as you know heh. It took him about twenty minutes of looking, made me wonder how mad he probably was, before he went it. Couldn't get much of a description really, my eyes aren't that good.

I gave a long stretch out on the roof, something I didn't get time to this morning, my bones were aching from a good sleep I guess. I propped my arms under my head and just watched over as things began to move. I had a few thoughts, but appreciation began heading through. The trees, grass, moving with the slight breeze. Appreciating nature wasn't something on top of my list, but I guess being in that church got me thinking. I didn't know much about my past. But something kept telling me that the earliest things we learned in History class weren't true. But then again I could never be sure. The world was always changing…just because of us. Well…not me…the others. I guess….we get too far into this world to know what it was like before. Not many would care what happened in the past. I guess I was a monster who wanted to remember…who wanted to know what this place looked like. What was once there before that building was made….what was under that road before it was paved, things like that…..

What the heck am I talking about?

I shook my head, wanting to get stupid thoughts out of my mind. It must have been boredom I was thinking, must have. But then again it did keep me c…

I stopped thinking and poked my head up, looking at the curve on the road, ahead where the small "forest" was. "(You little…)" I started to think. There he was again. That black cat, or whatever it was. He was sitting right there in front of one of the trees, looking up at me. No no, he was. I could see the eriee reflection that most cat eyes get, and believe me, I know. Anyway, he was standing there yet again, making me do the usual exchange of stares. He had jet black fur, nothing else. His eyes were probably emerlad like mine. I could never get a close look at him.

"(That's it…thanks for giving me something to do…)" I thought to myself, letting a grin come to the side of my face. I haven't even thought of trying to catch him yet. Cats were fast, I knew, but so was I. Sure, I wouldn't keep him, I just wanted to see if he would run, find out where the heck he actually lived. And besides…..I had nothing better to do.

"Your mine!" I said, out loud, which I didn't really expect. I readied myself, pulling up the middle of my body. The cat seemed to acknowlege this, so I sprang. First a few seconds across the rest of the room, then a run down the side of the building. The cat took off, and so did I heh. I pushed myself on the wall and, applying something I learned, and later heh…forgot, in science class, was propelled straight forward. I landed easily, why wouldn't I, and started off after the cat, keeping my eyes on it. Now. It may seem a bit stupid for me doing this. But hey. I don't get much excitement, and as said….I was bored.

(NS)

"Dang…where'd he go!".

I had to hand it to the feline….he WAS fast. I stayed there, my back against a tree, looking left and right at seemingly endless stretch of forest. My heart wasn't beating a mile a minute, but it was certainly gaining something. I took a moment to realize where the heck I had come from. I just used the sun, I went north, so I go back south. What? I don't lack too much survival skills.

"Shoot…" I sighed in disbelief. I knew I was faster than him, but he certainly showed me. I soon came to the conclussion he knew this place more than me, so I guess he had some advantage. I looked around to see if he was just starring at me with a chesire on him. Nope. Just me and tweating birds and the sound of a….hey wait a sec. My fronds poked up as I caught a sound. I had been in the same place for nearly twenty minutes. I still had plenty of time. But back to the noise.

"What the heck is that…". I looked about for anything, or simply trying my best to find where exactly it was coming from. It wasn't an animal, that I was sure. It sounded like….music. But then again…it didn't sound like anything I heard. Usually had a voice to go with it…not to mention a whole family of instruments to go along with it. It was just one insturment, no voice.

I got off the tree and just guess where it was coming from. I knew with my luck, I'd probably never find it, but then again, who knows. I just made my way steadily thought the untainted path, making sure my bare toes didn't get hurt. My tail got caught by one of those cursed hanging branches, took me a minute or two to get loose before going off again. I couldn't tell what the noise was. It sounded like a flute or something, but it seemed….different.

I stopped. I braced myself for anything that would happen, quickly on alert. The music, or whatever it was, had stopped. For all hence and purposes, or whatever the saying is, I was worried. Whomever was playing that music would have heard me. "(Thank you nature…)" I thought to myself. When I didn't hear anything for about five minutes, I started slowly down my made path again. A little naïve of me maybe, but heck, I was always curious. I neared the start of one of the trees on my left, trying to think of that noise again, as well as the cat and everything else that's happened today. I came ot the end of the tree, and boy…was it gonna surprise me…

"Gah!".

Something, more like someone, jumped out from the tree, making my heart drop down my long spin. I just stayed there in a…ugh…pathetic fedil position. What? I wasn't afraid…I was…..surprised. "Randall?". I lowered my rather unperfected guard and looked to who had freaked me out of my wits. I was really surprised this time. "David?". The monitor just looked me over with equal surprise. What the heck was Strife doing out here? I didn't expect to see him till Monday….

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. Boy. What a mind reader. I shook my head to relieve any sense of demoted courage and looked him over. Yep, it was him. I decided to play cool, after all, I had nothing really essential to hide.

"I live around here…" I said blankly, brushing my fronds back to get rid of anymore surprise gitters on me. David just looked a little baffled. "Jeez Randall….we don't live out in the words anymore…most of us anyway…" he commented. "No no! Not HERE" I quickly replied, holding up my hands to assure him he was wrong. "My….home is…around…". I let my arms drop. Another lie, that didn't surprise me.

David let a grin come to the side of his face. "Then why'd you come out here?". Finally, I can say a truth. I gave another sigh from my shock, or probably the previous running. "I was chasing a cat…yeah yeah I know…but he was always around the house so….wanted to know who he belonged too….".

Strife looked at me with interest, I saw his tail strung out a bit, but then again I didn't really know if that was a factor. "A cat huh? What'd he look like?" he asked. I gave a snortful laugh, one of those thigns you do when your out of breath, and just used my hands to describe physically. "About…this tall…this long and…black fur…green eyes….seen'em?" I asked. Heck, I wanted to know where the heck the little trickster went.

Strife placed a hand to chin, other to elbow and thought. "….Nope…never seen a cat yet…unless your talking about a lynx but they're way too big from the one your talking about…sure you…weren't mistaken?" he asked. I discarded that question and came up with one of my own. I let a moment pass before I asked.

"…What about…" I started, but noticed something from Strife's thoughtful look. Something was in his right claws. "What the heck is that?". He noticed my bewildered look as he looked at his own possession. "Oh this thing?".

I looked it over. It looked to be an oval….like a pallet for painting or something, but small enough to fit in your hand. Not to mention, it was hollow. There were several holes in the top, and one on it's protruding side. Weird thing.

"What is it?" I asked. Strife smiled. "Something they don't make in shops I'll give you that…" he started, placing his back to the tree that had gave me a good dose of shock. He took the thing in both hands and placed that protruding hole to his mouth, close his eyes and blew.

I watched as his claws, or at least the paw or whatever before, moving over the holes on the top. It was a nice sound. Really. I felt myself calming down on the spot. It sounded like a flute, but then again it sounded like someone whistling, very great in fact. Whatever the thing was, it sounded great. Strife seemed really immersed as he blew a tune on the thing. I don't know why, but it was weird. The sound was natural and….affected me somehow. It made me feel peculiar….like me and Strife were the only ones on this planet, that everyone else was gone and it was just use three…me, him, and nature. It was really weird and interesting at the same time. Jeez…he was good.

Strife stopped when it seemed appropriate. He lowered his hands against his chest and looked at me without a word. I didn't tell them to, not really, but my lower hands started to clap together, so my upper ones joined in. "Dang Strife….your good on that thing…uh…whatever it is….". Strife smiled, looking at his left hand with the hand-made instrument. He brought it up and held it in his hands.

"It's an ocarina…my…mom gave it to me" he said, looking at it like it was something he treasured more than….well himself. I just looked at him as he spoke. "I've been playing it for years…I'm pretty good I have to admit….but hardly anyone appreciates such things….". He looked at me, making my nervousness come back. "No no…I liked it really…". Strife smirked. "I know….you appreciate allot of things people take for granted Randall…that's a good trait that's dying quick…". "Umm…thanks…".

Strife just smiled. "….Want to hear another one?" he asked. I smiled this time. "Sure…". He kept his enjoyed expression as he closed his eyes and placed the ocarina to his mouth and played. I leaned against one of the trees and just watched as he blew a tune. He really was good….and the music he was making was well…like something that I myself had forgotten…did I know what he was playing? Na. Can't be. I've never heard or seen an ocarina in my life…..have I?

I kept that thought with me as Strife continued playing, without a flaw…..

Once again, great to be back, heh.


	22. Thoughts and Tribulations

Ah. I'm in a good mood. Yeah. Probably uncommon for me but, anyway.

Ah. This is more on from the last chapter. Sean's busy, so it's up to me to keep the pace. Anyway, this is sort of an important chapter. Mainly because of what I get to see.

Chapter 22 Thoughts and Tribulations

It had been only five minutes till Strife stopped. I had settled against the tree a bit more comfortably, the same with him. He held that ocarina of his with a hard grip, something I had noticed when he was looking down. He wasn't looking at me though, which made me lose a bit of the relaxation that I had gained from the little tune.

"David?" I asked, leaning in a bit to look under his fallen fronds. "Hmm". He half looked up, then fully, straight at me. "Oh….sorry…was just thinking of the last time I heard this…" he said, looking at the instrument. Last time? He DID practice to do that well…didn't he? I shook that thought, arcing my back a bit and spreading my arms. I didn't know how much time I had left. Then again, what Strife had to say next surprised me.

"Umm…say Randall…" he started, getting my attention. "Yeah?". He took a moment, knocking his left wrist on his other arm. "…I was wondering…you….wanna come over to my place for awhile?". I was a little at a loss for this one. He was actually inviting me over to his house. Never had that happen to me before. Faintly, why did he ask?  
I placed my hands at my sides, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Something you wanted to ask me or…" I said, leaving the last bit open for him. As said, I didn't know Strife TOO well. He shrugged. "I don't know…guess I sorta wanna make it up to you for worrin for me that one time…" he said. I guess he was talking about the fight he and Lan had. Yeah. I did worry…and it was nice with what he was doing. I ran through my options. I didn't know how much time I had left out here. I didn't want to stay out here for too long. Heck. Boredom was one thing…but weekends usually had allot of activity…and it tends to lead to allot of confrontation….especially young anim….ahem…especially young adults like me…and kids like the others.

I figured what the hey, I had nothing to lose. I shrugged, making it look as though I didn't have a worry on my mind. "Hmm…yeah sure…but uhh…I gotta get home afterward though…". David nodded, getting off his tree. "Don't worry…I wont keep ya…" he said, turning and heading past the tree. I followed with little regret. I kept looking around, still wonder how the heck that cat got away from me.

(NS)

I was surprised how isolated David was. His house was alongside a road that was nearly half a mile away, no sign of a dirt path. It was partly surrounded by trees, making me think his parents were nature fanatics or something.

Anyway. David led me over to the pebbled walkway that started out of nowhere, circling around an elevated oval stand, which had one of those "calming water" things. You know, it runs on batteries and pumps water through an endless loop over rocks and stuff. Nothing much, but I could smell the water before I even saw it though. I got a front look at his home now.

His house sure looked like it belonged to a big family or something. Very long. On the left, behind the house, made out of the same material, white walls, and grey shingled roof, was a storage shed I guessed, never saw it up close.

I took a moment as David got higher than me. I noticed there was an elevation in the ground, with a few stone carved steps to make up for it. I noted it's convince and started up, also seeing a few old-time lamps hanging from iron rods stuck in the ground, stopping again and looking over the house.

Leading to the back, where the shed was, was a patio with steps and two large bush trees set beside it. The start of the house had a window that I wasn't able to see through, a box, or something, I'm no exterior designer, with flowers hanging under it. Two chairs sat to the side, for guests I guess. There was a protruding section next, nearly all window. Think Japanese sliding doors replaced with windows and you get the idea. Guess it's for those who need to catch some sun or something. The right of the house, unlike the left's rectangle-like form, was the standard for a house, can't remember the shape. Square with triangle on top, there you go heh. A circular window near the top, two smaller rectangle ones near the bottom. I could see one had a hall, the other one I couldn't see through. The front door was simple white with the usual rectangle engraves over it. Hmm….reminds me now of another door….if it wasn't for the gold ball knocker and keyhole that is.

I just turned, looking over the various plant life as David fiddled with his keys, which I didn't really question where he had them. When I heard the door open, I started in behind him.

(NS)

I found myself in a small T shaped hall. I stayed near the door as David went to the right side, which led up some stairs. The end half of the left side was part of the room, which had some railing, to accommodate it's elevation. From what I saw, there were windows in the far back, one slid-able. A few chairs, a painting, and that was it for now. The floor itself looked new, polished wood. Looking it over, I notice something was on my left.

I turned and looked it over, my tail hitting against the opposite of the hall, so I just stayed where I was and looked over with my head. There was a painting hanging on the wall. It looked abstract or original, I couldn't tell, I really didn't care for what art was what. It was a portrait of Monstropolis. Although I consider where I lived now the "outskirts" of the city, it's not like I've seen Monstropolis before. But I've never been in the city yet…

My fronds went down for some reason as I looked over the portrait. It looked like a night version of the City's main street, the one that led to Monstropolis's famous Museum. For a day picture, you would expect to see monsters walking around, or little dots or something. For this one, all the dots were black, and very noticeable. I didn't get it at first, but kept looking. It was as if the black spots represented something I couldn't put my finger on. But the way the city was shadowed like the way it was in this painting seemed to mean that whatever was represented had something to do with the city…

I decided to stop judging art, something about the portrait making me feel a stomach ache. When I turned head down, I noticed something else. A one box drawer. On top of it, set on some kind of snowflake-style piece of cloth that went over the entire top, were pictures.

I got down on six now, deciding I didn't want to break anything by dropping it, pretty un-mindful for someone like me huh? Heh.

It looked like they were of David with his parents, or just him. One had just him standing in front a Monstropolis Theater, "Monster Plex". I remember hearing about the place a long time ago. It was around since the times theater first started. It was originally scheduled to become a Mega Plex, to live up to it's name, but someone ran a protest and I guess they won. I guess David grew up around watching the place's movies. Guess he was lucky to have the place stand. Hmm…he didn't seem to be smiling though. Guess the back story explains it I guess.

Another one, past the center one. Hmm…looked like one of him and Lan. David was against a light pole I guess, wearing some sort of outfit. I guess it looked sorta like a trench coat. His fronds were gone, within a black derby with no holes. His eyes were closed, guess he was signing. Lan was on the stoop, sitting down on the second step, his long tail running along the angled side surface, his claws both on the top of his cane, glasses on, a smile plastered over his face. Guess it was when they first met.

Between the two pictures, was one of David and his parents I guess. This one looked pretty old to me for some reason, it's tint making it look like an old western wanted poster. Guess they went to a theme park or something. The background had solid brown dirt, a few lifeless trees and mountains in the background, guess it was a background on one of those machine things. Anyway. David's father was wearing some sort of colonel-like outfit. I passed his father and looked over at him. Unlike the other pictures, this one looked like when he was a kid, because he was allot shorter. And also, unlike the others, he was smiling.

I wanted to examine the other one and more of this one, but I saw David come down out of the corner of my eye. I leaned back up as he stopped beside him, a slight concerned look on his face. I gave a slight guilty look. "Uhh…sorry if I uhh…" I started. He just shook his head with a grin. "Ah don't worry….curiosity leads to new expectations…" he said.

I actually got that. I decided to take his advice, looking at the last picture. _"What in the…no…"_ I thought as I picked it up, a little more confident now that he wouldn't get mad. But what I saw in the picture made me a believer of coincidences. It looked like a bar of some sort, with the style of wooden tables and red, turned U cushioned seats against the wall on an elevated level. The reason I say bar is because of the glasses on the table in the back. But then again, I figured it was a restaurant or something. It was focused on one table in particular. On the left was Lan, leaning into the middle monster, a smile on his face. In the middle was David, in the same suit and hat he wore in the picture of Lan's home, looking down with a bit of annoyance. Wouldn't blame him for who was leaning into him with his trademark old-time camera.

"You gotta be kidding me….you know Vinnie?" I asked. Vinnie Garrison. Thought he'd make pictures, not be in them. David rose a brow. "You know Vinnie too?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah…he keeps bugging me with this whole Reptilian Run thing…". David seemed to avoid commenting on that, wouldn't blame him that much. He took the photo from me, looking at it.

"Ah yeah….I remember this….a few months probably ago….". "So…what you…friends with this camera carrying nut?" I asked. I was gonna retract that statement, but he just laughed. "Heh…not really friends" he said, still looking over the picture. "I guess I consider him my personal photographer….he made nearly all of these…" he said, looking over the photos as if he hadn't seen them. "But I guess…he could be considered a "friend" I suppose….". He placed it back. I noticed he kept his hand on it for a second, making me feel a bit strange.

He took his hand away, looking at me. "Hmm…Well…I suppose trying to catch that cat of yours worked up an appetite…" he commented. Oh boy…he didn't know the half of it. Of course, my stomach reacted at the right time, pfft, coincidence I suppose. "Yeah…I guess…" I replied. Heck, if anybody offered me a meal, I would take it.

"Well uhh…" he started, scratching the back of his neck. "Make yourself at home…and I'll get started…" he said, half turning. "Oh…living room's right here…" he started, padding the elevated area he went to before. "Remote's somewhere around here…" he commented, heading through the opposite hall from the living room.

I just had to smile at that.

I looked back down at the pictures one last time. I don't know. Something just…didn't feel right about them….I don't know if it was David's feelings or coincidence of Vinnie's.…but I don't know what it was that I felt…

I tore away from the pictures and starting into the living room that David invited me into. I stopped at the top of the stairs. "Ohh…". I looked down, noticing the polished wood was replaced with some kind of cushioned material. Almost like fur, but not quite. I wiggled all four of my feet, getting them use to it. It was soft. Better than rock or that cracked wood at the orphanage.

I looked over the room first. The left side went outward. In the middle, a few feet from the glass wall, was a rectangular stand with several doors on the sides. Guessing from the wide T.V. screen setting on top, I guess it held video tapes. Behind it was the glass wall I mentioned, the farthest glass being the one you could slid across. Back on my left, passing another hall farther ahead, there was a long gray cushioned couch, two throw pillows set to the side without much concern. From how the house looked so far, David's parents must be a rich bunch or something.

Taking a seat, tail holes thankfully, I began searching for the remote. Guess David really was joking, the remote was just stuck between the crack of two of the pillows. I stared at the black little thing for a moment, thinking of how much trouble I would get into if Bellfree knew I was here….but then I figured…..to heck with her, this was great!

I turned on the T.V. and waited for my benevolent host.

Now one thing I have to mention. David NEVER does anything to hurt me. Quite the opposite actually. He helps me in many ways. Na. I'd rather not tell. You have to wait. Heh. Oh and…the next chapter is a little info that David taught me on….I can say it's about my race's most popular group…I give you a clue, breathes fire. Well that gave it away heh.


	23. A History Lesson

**It's been a while since I last updated. Been busy with allot of things lately, but I managed to finally get something done in some spare time.  
Anyway, this chapter just deals with a little discussion that David started with me, and it leads on to a few things I didn't know till then. Anyway, this sorta sets up, I think I was set up in real life actually, me and David meeting every now and then at his house. Then again…he pops up in other places too…  
Anyway, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 23 A History Lesson**

I finally turned my attention from the T.V., now laying on my side. I haven't really watched T.V. a whole lot…with the exception of a few times at school and a bit at the Orphanage. Personally, I wanted to get money for my own somehow.

I got up, well…sat up as best I could anyway, and stretched out my arms, looking over to where David had gone. I'd been watching for nearly a half an hour or so. I was slightly worried about heading back, but not so much that it let me get skeptical. _"What is he doing in there?" _I thought. I didn't really know allot about David, so I had no idea of what his agenda was.

I got up, forgetful to turn the T.V. off. Guess voices from it kinda made me feel better in an empty room I suppose. Anyway. I started past the hall I was in and entered the, kitchen I guess. I kept low, trying not to be a bother if he thought I was. It was a nice kitchen though. One of those large tables in the middle of the floor, a dish washer near the end, a sink in the middle, and the cutting area. More cabinets and cupboards to the side along with appliances. There were two other doors, one straight ahead and one near the leftmost back. I just took to the open one right in front. Sure enough, I entered another hall, going right. I rose up more casually, my tail staying still along with my senses. The place seemed creepy right now for some reason.

"_Is that his voice?"_ I thought, hearing faint audio ahead. There was a door coming up on the left. I brought my head to it, listening. Even through that, I could only hear muffled voices. It sounded like him…but I couldn't quite here the person on the other line. I guess it had be Lan…maybe even Vinnie for irony. But then again I didn't like guessing.

I heard him hang up. Before you knew it, I had ran back to the couch, nearly spraining a leg as I did. "Shoot". I forgot. I swiped the remote as fast as I could and started flipping through channels and giving my face a bored expression. David came in a moment later, a smile, I think, on his face. I gave a fake surprised look in his direction.

"I had to make a call first…told Lan I wouldn't meet up with him later on today…". Before I could say anything, he started into the kitchen.

"_Jeez…didn't want to get in the way…." _I thought, not wanting to be, in a way, a burden. I simply sat up again, bending over and placing my hands together. I started thinking about a bunch of things. What trouble I would get into if I was caught somewhere else. About that speedy cat that got away. And how David seemed a bit more complex than I thought.

(NS)

"How is it?".

"Mmm…this is good".

"I take it you like it then…heh".

David may be a strange guy but…he knows how to cook.

He just starred at me with those strange eyes again after we'd finished up. I offered to handle the dishes, but he said he'd take care of them later. In the end we found ourselves sitting in the kitchen, each holding a soda that he had brought out. I'd like to think of it as the liquid form of an after dinner mint, heh heh. But anyway, I wasn't really worried that much about getting back to that...place right now. I was feeling so much better...

"Not my best work..." David commented, drinking.

I shook my head. "No no it was alright really...". David seemed to scuff at the compliment, guess he didn't like compliments on something he thought he was terrible at. Go figure. He set his can down, turning it clockwise with a hand for a moment, looking at it. Didn't mind it really. People zone out all the time.

"So...how's things at school?" he asked.

"You...go to the same school..." I stated blankly. David scuffed again and I saw a grin appear at the corner of his mouth.

"Right right..." he said, taking another drink. I followed suit with my own. "...So...you said Vinnie's gone into this whole Reptile Run thing..." he said, stirring the liquid in his drink.

"Yeah...tried to make me a member till I brushed him off..." I said. I regretted a bit, waiting a moment. David and Vinnie, I guess, were at least acquaintances. I didn't want to insult them. "At least he's fighting for something...I guess..." I added, hoping to recover the slight wound.

"Fighting Fate is enough..." David replied, stirring his drink. I think I got it...but just the way David put it was strange. Fighting Fate huh? Well now that's just impossible...but I could see what he meant by that.

"Your family had hard times too David?" I asked, looking at him. I guess he could tell that I probably had similar experiences, family or not.

David still starred at his can, looking at his reflection I guess.

"You could say that...we're had several experiences...". He gripped the can. "I'd rather not talk about it...". Essh. Bad move on my part. But he seemed to go on from there. He finally looked at me again after that. "It's never been easy for any of us I suppose...probably never will be...".

I folded my arms, listening to how this thing would drag out. "Yeah I know...".

David crushed his can, letting it sit there as he turned his chair, stretching out his legs. "To believe...to think that we did something so wrong...people die...species die...".

"Species?" I asked. Sure. I knew there were deaths...but a whole species?".

David seemed to take a moment before speaking. He looked at me as if confused or unsure of what he was going to say. "Tell me Randall...have you ever seen a dragon before?".

Now here's something you might not know. I have hardly, meaning near-never, been taught about dragons. In the Human World, sure, there as famous as white bread. But they are considered more myth then in the Human World. I didn't know much then. All I knew was that dragons were powerful reptiles with the potential to over take other races. There were many kinds...each with their own powers and thoughts. There were just like any of us. But...I've never seen one...at least...I think I've never seen one.

"Now that you mention it...No..." I replied. Heck. I've never seen a dragon hatchling running around in school.

David seem to become more stern on this. "...You don't know much about them do you?" he asked. I shook my head. David seemed surprised, turning his head to look forward, He had turned his chair so I was looking at his right side you see.

"...Centuries ago they were a gallant race...powerful and strong...their numbers and types grew with each passing day...but...like with all races...they met there end at both humans and other monsters...". I just kept listening. It interested me that humans had any contact with dragons before.

"...They were a dying breed...scattered by hate and fear of others...they were threats...so they hid...and they still are hiding...". He looked to me...but more so...me physically. He seemed to grin a bit. "Ever consider yourself a dragon Randall?" he asked. I was a bit shocked. Me? A dragon? Ok...that was just a bit over the top. When you think about it, it was pretty far-fetched. But then again...from what I've learned over the years, it wasn't like I couldn't be. For all I know, maybe I was a descendant.

"You've got the wrong guy here David..." I said.

David kept his grin, looking ahead again. "Shouldn't demean yourself if you are...bit of an honor actually...vastly intelligent dragons are...not to mention the creators and teachers of magic...". You'd think I'd interject at this point, but I actually believed in stuff like that. Heck...anything to get out of this current life was fine by me.

David shook his head. "I'm going a bit off here..." he said, turning around.

I shook a hand. "No no no...really...I'm interested..." . Pfft. Probably the first true thing I've said all day.

David turned his chair around again. "...What I'm getting at here Randall...is that...dragons were an example of what finding the truth leads too...".

"The...truth?" I asked, a bit skeptical.

David leaned in. "There are two worlds here Randall...think about it...doesn't it make you want to explore them both?". He leaned back into his chair, placing his left claws to his chin. This was a bit weird, but I think I was figuring out what kind of person David was. He wanted to go out there and find something...maybe prove something he wanted to prove. Hmm...kinda like me and that toxic idea...

"Let me put it this way..." he said looking down. He looked up at me, and I could see his eyes narrow. It sorta creped me out. "...Have you ever had a question...but couldn't find the answer here...". It didn't seem like a question. I think he knew that there was something that I wanted an answer too. I guess everyone has at least one question they always wanted to answer but could never find the answer.

I was speechless...How could I reply to something like that?

I barley noticed David looking up at a clock with a hand-carved frame. "I guess you'd better get back now...before your parents worry...". He stood up, sliding a hand across the table. "_Shoot!"_. I chugged what was left in the can and got up, but calmed myself when David noticed my abrupt actions. David smiled, patting my shoulder.

"When you get some free time again...come and see me...I can help you out with your...bully...problems..." he said. Oh right...those two. Hmm...now that I think about it...David MUST have fought off those guys in the park...and...if he did it without getting hurt...then maybe...

"Yeah sure..." I replied, turning around to head out. I had gotten to the door before David came out.

"Wait a sec..." he said. I stopped turning around. He had something in his hand. I think it was a book. He held it out, looking at it first before looking at me. "If you ever get the chance...try reading this...". I looked at the cover, but took the book anyway.

"I...have an old copy of this...but a few of the pages are missing..." I said. I thought it was a bit strange. I mistook it for the book I had, though this one looked like it was taken care of. "Between the Sun and Moon...never found the author..." I said, looking at the back. I figured it was strange that there was still no author or even a publishing logo...copyright...actually...It looked like a privately published book.

"So...you've read a doctored version I suppose..." David commented. He folded his arms and shrugged. "I suppose you can keep it anyway...read it so many times I know it by heart...". His eyes looked at me, and I was a bit crept out again. "...You might find it a bit surprising...".

A gave a confused look. "Did...you write this?" I asked, gesturing the book.

David scuffed and grinned. "I wish...but I'm no writer Randall...I have other hobbies...". He came past me to the door, opening it and swinging a hand. "I'll see you at school or next time you come over...I'm busy most days...but you should see me outside..." he said.

I had already started half-way out when he spoke. I turned and looked at him. He was being such a nice guy to me...more so than anyone else in my life. Oh...sorry mom...dad...

"Otta teach me how you play that ocarina of yours...could be in the school band if you wanted to...".

David slung an arm over the door. "Wouldn't have the time..." he said.

I nodded with a slight grin and started off. I turned after a few minutes and waved, he waved back and closed the door when I started up again. It was a good experience. With the way he treats me...I wouldn't mind if I get in trouble sneaking off every now and then...

**Well there's that one. I have to say it was enjoyable to say the least to write again, since I have the most popular story in Sean's archive hehe. But in any case, it could take me a bit to update again. Till then.**


End file.
